Returning the King
by original-creativity
Summary: The battle for Middle Earth comes to end and the destiny of one mortal witch finally reveils itself. Sequel to "Protecting the Fellowship" and "The Road Goes Ever On."
1. Prologue

~¤Prologue¤~

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
__A light from the shadow shall spring.  
__Renewed shall be blade that was broken…_

_The crown-less again shall be King._

Filled with hope at the turn of Captain Faramir, Frodo and Sam continue towards Mordor. Their mission remains secret and hope that they complete their task still remains. But, in their kindness they over look an enemy amongst them. Their faith in Gollum, the creature poisoned by his greed for the Ring, will soon turn against them and lead them through a treacherous path of separation.

The fall of the wizard Saruman brings a great victory to the people of Middle Earth and renown to the hobbits, Merry and Pippin. Reunited with their companions Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf, the company set out for Edoras where new plans and plots arise. Soon, they find themselves fractured again, working towards Minas Tirith on different paths.

Pippin, now the target of Sauron, faces the consequences of his actions in Gondor with the wizard Gandalf. Merry pledges his allegiance to Rohan so that he may continue to fight. And the three remaining companions must travel a darker path where fate awaits a Dúnedain Ranger.

The mortal witch Kenzie, recovered from her wound, now faces a new task of her own. No longer under the command of Saruman, the Changer demon is now only a threat to Kenzie; his main goal concentrated on killing the Charmed One once and for all.

Together with Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas, she struggles to uncover his plan and help save Middle Earth. But things are no longer so clear for the young witch. A great secret now looms over her and her sisters…and it may change everything forever.

The final chapter begins…and the journey comes to an end.


	2. Chapter 1

~¤ Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home ¤~

The afternoon sun was slowly crawling down towards the San Francisco horizon. And while the coming night was bringing more life into the city, things were fairly quiet on Prescott street. Neighbors were arriving home for the evening and families were settling down for dinners and nightly talks.

The O'Neil manor, which had stood dead center of the 400 block for years upon end, reflected the dying rays of light in its large, beautiful windows, hiding its contents from curious passing strangers. Inside the manor, the rooms and hallways were just as still and peaceful as the street outside. The large grandfather clock that stood guard in the front hallway began to chime the hour with its low tones, stirring the silence for only a few seconds.

The chimes were suddenly joined, however, by the faint sound of light bells. Dim white and blue lights began to appear in the hallway, swirling around one another as four silhouettes began to form amidst their glow. As quickly as the lights started, they began to fade away and the silhouettes formed into the figures of three women and one man, each looking exhausted.

"I still can't believe this," Kennedy O'Neil said, her short blond hair swaying side to side as she shook her head, "Are you so sure that we should be doing this? Bringing her here?"

Katlin O'Neil sighed deeply, mulling over the question slowly, and began to walk towards the kitchen, "It's a risk, Kennedy, but she wanted to come home. We have to trust her instincts."

"It's not like I'm completely okay with this either, Kennedy," Kenzie O'Neil interjected, squinting slightly at the reflected dying sunlight in the room.

It had probably been ages since she had been in proper sunlight, even if it was dying sunlight. She cringed inwardly at the thought and raised a hand to brush away the strands of hair she felt clinging to her face. It was then, as she glanced at her hand, that she realized how grimy she felt and probably looked.

Kenzie remembered how she had noticed the same thing three days before; how she had planned to remedy that…before she was shot.

Before Legolas had left her to go to Orthanc.

Before she had decided to orb out of Middle Earth.

Suddenly, as if someone had flipped on a switch inside her head, Kenzie felt her hand begin to shake and all of her emotions well up in her chest. And before she knew it, her cheeks were damp. She tried desperately to hid the tears, but it only resulted in smearing the dirt on her face more. And being the experienced older sister that she was, Katlin immediately noticed.

"Oh sweetheart," she said, back tracking to her younger sister, "What is it?"

Kenzie sucked in a deep breath, "I don't know. I guess it's just the battle and leaving Middle Earth…"

It was at that moment that the air in front of the three sisters began to shimmer. The form of a man took shape out of the waves and he snarled viciously at the girls. He held out his hand, a large pulsating energy ball taking form in his open palm.

"Damn it," Kennedy groaned, pulling Kenzie and Katlin's attentions around.

"Uh oh!" Katlin shrieked.

Both she and Kenzie raised their wrists and flicked them quickly out of basic instinct. The demon was able to growl one last time before he disappeared in a massive amount of flames.

"Whoa," Kenzie breathed.

"Talk about your double fire power," Kennedy remarked, giving her two sisters a smirk.

Brian also gave the two witches a smile, "Katlin's aim and reactions are getting better."

Kenzie shook her head, "Oh I missed this," she said sarcastically, her dried tears now forgotten, "Demons phasing in when they're feeling lucky, us blowing them up and taking out some furniture along the way. Definitely an O'Neil welcome home."

Katlin and Kennedy were obviously trying to hide their laughter as they looked at each other. Kenzie's eyes moved between them in disbelief, but before too long, her exhaustion and frustration gave way to a small smile. Soon, all three of the girls were laughing out right and Kenzie pulled them all in for a hug, not caring if she was dirty as all hell and smelled horribly. She had missed them so much.

Kennedy cringed against the youngest O'Neil but quickly caved into the hug and laughed lightly again, "Nothing like a demon killing to raise spirits!"

"Well, it's a good thing we killed him quickly," Katlin started, pulling back from her sisters, "If he had been alive too much longer, he would wonder why in the hell you look the way you do. And if he would have gotten away…"

Kenzie rolled her eyes, "All right, I get it. I'll take a damn shower."

"We love you, really. We'll even fix you food while you shower," Kennedy replied as the two older sisters made their way into the kitchen.

"And finding a cleaning spell for your clothes," Katlin added, " 'Cause…yeah."

Kenzie rolled her eyes as they disappeared through the dinning room. Brian gave a short laugh and smiled at her. "It will be good to have you around for a while," he said genuinely.

Kenzie smiled back, "Even if it pisses off the Elders?"

"_Especially_ if it pisses them off," he answered.

"Hey, Brian honey, can you come back here for a second?" Katlin called from the kitchen.

This time, it was the White-lighter who rolled his eyes, "I better go. This sounds important."

Once he was gone, Kenzie sighed heavily and allowed her eyes to wander through the room. It all looked the same; the clock, the tables, the picture of Grams hanging on the wall. She turned slowly and walked into the sun room, quietly studying its features.

It was her favorite and probably always would be. Everything was the same here as well, making her suddenly aware of how it was only months since she had been away, not years.

It still had felt like years. Like thousands of days had swept past her and her sisters, making life without them feel something like normal. She hated it, hated being away, hated not talking to them…hated figuring out everything on her own.

'_When it's all over, you'll come home_,' a tiny, soft voice said.

Kenzie frowned. And there laid the problem.

She wanted nothing more than to be with her sisters, but how could she chose between them and Legolas? She loved him with every fiber in her body and being away from him now was almost border-line painful.

She loved her sisters too and couldn't fathom the thought of never being with them again or in the manor. But as she slowly circled the sun room, Kenzie couldn't ignore the fact that things were so very different now. Her sisters were different, the world felt different…she was different.

'_When it's all over, you'll come home,'_ the voice had said.

Strange thing was, Kenzie wasn't so sure what was home.

~*~*~*~

Katlin leaned against the door frame, looking into the attic. Her arms were folded over her chest as she studied her youngest sister bent over the tome that was the Book of Shadows. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to.

Kenzie had noticed when Katlin had first come up to the doorway. It was a sense she had developed and honed in her time in Middle Earth, being aware of everything around her. One that she wished would have been more effective three days before.

"Already hard at work I see," Katlin said suddenly, not entirely surprised when Kenzie didn't jump at the sound. Even she could see how different she was now.

"We don't have much time," Kenzie started, flipping the page of the Book and briefly skimming it before looking back up at the eldest O'Neil. "Pretty soon Gandalf will lead the troop back to Edoras and I will need to be there when they get back."

Katlin nodded slowly, "I understand that, but don't you think you could slow down just a bit?"

"What do you mean?" Kenzie asked, scribbling something on her notebook before turning the page.

"Oh, I don't know, it's just that you just got back and you haven't given yourself time to rest or enjoy being back home with us, you're just right back in it."

"Katlin, I have to find a spell or potion, come up with a plan…"

"I know, but it doesn't have to be right now."

"Yes it does!" Kenzie argued, surprised at the harshness in her voice.

She sighed, dropping her pen and leaning forward onto the Book, her face falling into her hands. She knew that her sister was right, but she just couldn't help it. She had to solve everything right at that moment. The longer she was away from Middle Earth, the more she began to regret her decision to leave . It was now so easy to see that she had been led by her heart; her pain over Legolas's leaving had gotten in the way of her judgment. And now she wasn't so sure that she had made the right choice.

Katlin walked forward, coming up to Kenzie's side with a look of concern, "Sweetheart…are you sure you can handle this?"

"I wish I knew," the youngest mumbled through her hands. "I just feel so…off."

Katlin reached forward and rubbed Kenzie's back motherly, "Well, it's understandable with everything that you've been through the past week, it's no wonder you haven't lost your mind."

Kenzie sniffled and stood straight, looking at her through watery eyes, "It's not just that, I …" she trailed off, not knowing if she had the strength to tell her sister about the weird feeling in her stomach.

"Hey," Katlin said softly, pulling the younger witch into a tight hug, "Whatever it is, you're not going to have to do it on your own, okay?"

Kenzie nodded, pushing down the tears and enjoying her sister's presence and comforting words. Katlin was right; whatever she was feeling, they would all work it out. And it didn't have to be right then and there.

The demon, however, needed to be figured out quickly. Kenzie pulled back and wiped away her tears quickly, focusing on the Book again.

Katlin sighed, "Did I miss something? I thought you just agreed…"

"My feelings and messed up head can wait, yes, but this demon won't, Katlin," Kenzie interrupted, flipping pages quickly. "The Changer is going to find out I'm alive and I need to be prepared."

"You need to rest."

"I slept for three days, Katlin. That means I'm three days behind."

"Listen, Kenzie. You are no good to Aragorn, Legolas, or Middle Earth if you don't heal yourself all the way," the eldest O'Neil said firmly, turning her sister towards her.

Kenzie rolled her eyes, remembering similar words that Legolas had used with Aragorn. She tried to ignore the fact that they now applied to her, but Katlin's harsh gaze wasn't helping. She sighed and pursed her lips, attempting to make the tension in her body ebb away. It was working…slightly. Truthfully, it wasn't even helping that much.

Katlin saw her inner struggle and gripped the youngest O'Neil by the shoulders and steered her away from the book, "No more arguing. Come on, time to rest."

"Katlin…"

"Don't even try it."

Kenzie sighed. She had been home no more than six hours and she was being bossed around as if she hadn't been gone at all. Not to mention the fact that the only thing she had really accomplished was eating, showering, and helping blow up a demon that had nothing to do with her Innocent.

It didn't look as if she were going to get any further than that either.

The two sisters were making their way down the attic stairs, Katlin lecturing about how they knew the time line so they had plenty of time to worry about the demon after her youngest sister got rest and Kenzie grumbling about being an adult and able to make her own decisions.

They turned down the hallway towards Kenzie's room just as Kennedy raced up the stairs. When she reached the top, she gasped at seeing her two other sisters.

"Oh God! I thought you guys were up in the attic," she said, smiling too brightly and chuckling to cover up her nervousness.

Katlin and Kenzie looked at each other wearily before turning back to the middle sister. Kennedy was awful at keeping secrets and keeping a straight face.

"Okay, spill sister," Katlin demanded, crossing her arms.

"Spill what? There's nothing to spill. Why would there be anything to spill?"

Kenzie pursed her lips, "Because you're talking a hundred miles a minute, like you have something to hide."

Kennedy's eyes narrowed, "You know what, Missy, you have not been back a day, so you don't have sarcasm privileges."

She walked forward and picked up where Katlin left off, pushing Kenzie towards her room. The youngest O'Neil, for her part, looked at her eldest sister with confusion.

"Why is she pushing me? What's up with you people pushing me around every where?"

"Oh hush it, you know you enjoy being babied again. If only for a bit. Now scoot and let the bigger sisters talk for a bit so you can sleep," Kennedy replied as she opened Kenzie's door and ushered her younger sister in.

Kenzie conceded only because she knew there would be no winning, not this time. "Fine, but as soon as I'm up…"

"We'll fill you in, of course," Kennedy replied, once again flashing the nervous smile, "Okay good night!"

With that she pulled the door shut. Kenzie pursed her lips and took only two seconds to quickly move back to the door and press her ear against the dark wood.

"You think she'll go to sleep?" Kennedy asked, her voice fading as she moved down towards Katlin.

"No, not for awhile at least," the elder witch replied. "She's teeming with worry. I can feel it radiating off her."

"Well we can deal with her worry and tension later. We have slightly bigger problems," Kennedy's voice was almost gone now as they moved towards the sitars.

"What?"

"Something the Elders have been keeping," Kennedy's voice floated back softly, "Something that changes everything."

Kenzie pulled back, knots tightening in her stomach. Something that changes everything? The words were enough to make her mind race dangerously too fast. She stumbled back to her bed, swallowing hard.

She couldn't think of what could make things worse. But deep down, her sister's words made her realize they were headed that way.

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: I know this first few chapters are really short, are a little bit lacking in a lot of information, and focused a hell of a lot on the word "different", but I just really wanted to concentrate on Kenzie's confusion and hope that you feel the same as she does. Yes, it's evil, but a necessary evil. These two chapters really didn't exist in the story line until a few months ago. And they fought so hard to the surface, that I didn't have the heart to not give them air. I promise, chapters will get longer and more information will start to unfold.

So, thank you to all of those who have stuck with me over these grueling years of trying to get this story to life and to those who are new and trying to get use to the horrible schedule of my writing. ^_^ Hang on kids, things are really going to start picking up ...


	3. Chapter 2

~¤ Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies ¤~

Kenzie groaned and rolled over, her injured shoulder protesting angrily as the weight of her body rested on it. She hissed in pain and sat up quickly, wishing that Brian could take away the soreness and stiffness as well as heal the injury.

The clock on her wall ticked out the seconds and told her it was a little past 2 in the afternoon. She sighed, wishing she hadn't been asleep for so long, but there was nothing she could do now. Hopefully four and a half days sleep was enough for her body; with all the work she had to do, it would have to be.

The young witch stretched slowly and carefully before standing. Her throat was dry and her stomach rumbled, demanding that she eat again. Deciding she needed to do this before anything else, she slipped out of her room and down the hall. As she moved towards the stairwell, she couldn't help but look around cautiously. The house was quiet and the silence unnerved her slightly.

In Middle Earth, there had always been some kind of natural noise. The wind blowing, horses breathing, saddles jingling, Gimli's heavy footsteps; always some noise. Now the hum of electricity and the ticking grandfather clock were filling her head and they seemed strange.

Kenzie stopped and bit her lower lip, looking around. How could something she once took comfort in now raise goose bumps on her skin?

She sighed and shook her head. This was ludicrous. She was only this way because her nerves were still rattled. Her mind was still wired in battle mode, so the stillness of the manor would naturally feel strange. This thought eased her mind slightly, but a nagging voice in her head said it was more than that. She pushed it aside and continued on to the kitchen.

Just as she reached the door and went to push through, Kenzie stopped, listening to the voices of her sisters floating through. Their tones were low, but Kenzie could still make them out clearly.

"How can this be happening?" Kennedy asked, almost frantic. "What are we supposed to do?!"

"Calm down, first of all," Katlin instructed.

Kenzie pushed open the door just a crack to see her eldest sister clutch Kennedy's shoulders, "We can't figure this out if we panic."

"And how exactly are we going to figure this out? There is no 'figuring this out', Katlin!" Kennedy argued, pulling away.

"Kennedy, stop it!" Katlin hissed, her face hard. "We will figure this out, we will. Until then, we should stay as quiet about it as we can."

"_You_ want to keep this secret now?" Kennedy turned, her voice dark and incredulous. "They kept this from us, all of them, and you want to help them now?!"

Kenzie's blood ran cold. She had hoped earlier and in her dreams that what she had overheard the night before was nothing to be concerned of. Now, as Kennedy's anxious filled voice floated through the kitchen, she realized something far worse was going on. And her sisters were going to keep it from her.

"I don't like it any more than you do. They used us, our family, for what they deemed right. But now we have the choice and it's something we can't take lightly. We have to find…" Katlin started, attempting to calm her sister once more.

Kenzie couldn't take it anymore. Her stomach was clenching in knots and her head was ringing. She didn't want to listen to it, didn't want to know that her sisters were going to lie to her. The very thought made her sick and her knees weak.

Without realizing it, she pushed through the door and stood shocked in the doorway. Katlin and Kennedy stopped, startled by their sister's entrance.

"Kenzie," Katlin said, her eyes wide. "Hey, we didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

"What's the secret?" Kenzie asked quietly, walking into the kitchen fully and looking back and forth between her sisters.

They could try to hide it if they wanted, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and pry it out of them. Just because she had been gone all these months didn't mean she was going to let them keep her out.

Kennedy gave a shaky laugh, "What are you talking about? There's no…"

Kenzie slammed her palm on the island counter, "Damn it, don't play games with me! I don't need them, not from you two."

She watched her older sisters grow silent and avoid her gaze. Kenzie sighed, "What's going on?"

Kennedy licked her lips and looked over at Katlin. Her face almost seemed to plead with the eldest O'Neil and Kenzie felt a hope that her sisters really never would keep something from her.

"Katlin," Kennedy started.

But Katlin apparently wouldn't be budged. She shook her head, "No. Not now. Not with everything else going on."

Kenzie's heart dropped. She stared at Katlin incredulously. First, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli just leave her in Middle Earth without a note or anything when she was unconscious. And now her sisters, her flesh and blood, the ones that she could always rely on, were keeping things from her. Five months ago they could have gotten away with it and let her remain blissfully unaware, but not anymore. Things had changed; she had changed.

"I may have been away for awhile, but I'm still your sister; still a Charmed One," Kenzie said under her breath, trying desperately to keep the tears from her eyes and her anger in check. "If this involves me, involves our family, I deserve to know!"

This seemed to impact Katlin more than she thought it might. Her older sister shrank back as if Kenzie had slapped her and her eyes widened. But Kenzie didn't soften. Her words may have shook Katlin, but Katlin and Kennedy had hurt her and were threatening to shut her out. To Kenzie, that was worse.

"You think that's what we think? That you aren't one of us anymore?" Kennedy asked, coming towards the youngest O'Neil. "Do you really believe that we'd shun you like that?"

"I don't know what to believe honestly," Kenzie confessed. "I didn't think you all would ever doubt me and you did in Rivendell. I didn't think the Fellowship would leave me and they did."

Kenzie felt the few tears that fell out of her eyes and she ducked her head, hoping they didn't see, "And now I hear you guys whispering down the hall about the Elders and about something that clearly affects me and you want me to think that everything is fine? That everything is the same?"

"It's not like that," Katlin stated quietly, after she recovered herself.

Kenzie scoffed and crossed her arms, "Oh really?"

"We didn't want to worry you," Kennedy said, her voice distressed. "With everything finally coming close to the end in Middle Earth and the Changer M.I.A, we didn't want to add more to you."

"What would make you think that I couldn't handle it?"

Kennedy took another step towards her, "It's not that we didn't think you couldn't handle anything…"

"Then please, explain because I really am not understanding anything, clearly," Kenzie said, her voice still low and her gaze hard.

She wasn't going to run from this fight or back down. She was going to stand her ground, no matter what it cost her.

"Kenzie," Katlin started softly and Kenzie felt her resolve melt somewhat.

The eldest O'Neil closed the space between her and Kenzie quickly. And even though Kenzie knew she was mad and hurt and wanted them to know it, she couldn't back away as her older sister wrapped her arms around her.

Kenzie gulped and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her tears trickled down and she fought even harder to keep them back. Everything, all the thoughts and the feelings from the day before, piled up on the hurt and disbelief and she felt as if she were going to crumble from the weight of it all.

"I never wanted to hurt you by keeping this; we _never_ wanted you to think we were pushing you away," Katlin whispered, hugging Kenzie close.

Kenzie sniffled and took a step back, "Then why keep me out?"

"Kenzie," Katlin took a deep breath and looked down. "This is something we don't understand yet. Something so big, Mom and Grams couldn't even fathom it."

The kitchen grew quiet and Kenzie took a deep breath and looked between her two sisters. She licked her lips and crossed her arms.

"So what are you saying? It's better if I don't know?" she asked.

"Right now, we aren't for sure," Katlin admitted. "And we can't take the chance of dragging you from your Innocent now."

Kenzie continued to feel skeptical about all of it. Even if they weren't convinced they knew what to do, why couldn't they at least give her a run down? Or at least tell her they couldn't tell her? It didn't make sense.

Kennedy stepped forward now, "You have to give us time to figure this out. Just trust us. And when the time comes…" she paused and gave what seemed to be a nervous look to Katlin, "We'll tell you. Everything."

Kenzie looked back and forth between them again. She shook her head, "Why didn't you just tell me straight out?" she asked.

Katlin smiled ruefully, "We aren't exactly use to the different Kenzie. We didn't know how you'd react. You really are…"

Kenzie sighed, "I know," she replied before she turned her gaze away. "It scares me too."

"But you're still our sister," Kennedy said, smiling warmly at her.

Kenzie looked back and couldn't bring herself to return the gesture.

"And we will _never _forget that," Katlin added.

Kenzie drew in a shaky breath and sniffled, "All right, I won't ask anymore," she conceded. After a moment though, she looked up at them, feeling her emotion splay across her features, "just promise not to keep things from me anymore, all right?"

"Deal," Kennedy agreed.

Kenzie nodded and turned away, moving out of the kitchen before they could try to change the subject or attempt to make things feel normal.

She had missed them so much, had missed the manor, her old life… But now, as she slowly climbed the stairs, she knew her heart felt differently. And she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with a single thought.

She desperately wanted to be back in Middle Earth.

~*~*~*~

Kenzie was perched in the window seat in the attic, the Book of Shadows resting in her lap as she looked for a way to defeat the Changer. But try as she might, she couldn't keep her concentration on the task she had set for herself. She drew a long sigh and let her chin drop into her open palm. Her eyes were scanning the street through the glass as she attempted to quiet her thoughts.

Even though she had promised herself she wouldn't focus on the question of her sisters' secrets, it didn't mean that the questions stopped gnawing on her brain. What on earth could shake them so much that they wanted to keep it from her? It had to be epic, something that _someone_ had tried very hard to keep undercover.

That someone could only be the Elders, that was obvious. They were the only ones who could hold something over her family.

But something that could change _everything_? The thought itself was startling.

Kenzie sighed, her brain tired already from her attempts to solve the mystery her own family was creating. What was really sad was the fact that she hadn't cracked the mystery of the Changer yet either. So far all her planning and hopes, coming home was looking to be a very fruitless journey.

She moved her elbow and looked down at the Book lying open in her lap. All the history and power stored within its pages and it wasn't offering her any help at all. She turned a page lazily, her fingertips running over the inked words.

There was a light tap at the door and Kenzie turned her eyes up to see Kennedy poke her head into the room. Kenzie pursed her lips and looked back down. She should have known it would only be a matter of time before one of them showed up to put the final nail in the coffin.

"You aren't going to blow me up are you?" Kennedy asked sheepishly, an attempt at a small grin on her face.

"I'm going to think about it," Kenzie replied in a flat tone.

Kennedy sighed and walked into the attic, closing the door behind her, "Are you still that upset?"

Kenzie looked up, her eyebrows knitted together, "Can you tell me you wouldn't be? Seriously?"

"All right, all right," Kennedy said quickly, holding up her hands in surrender. "You're right."

"You both keep saying that and yet you still refuse to tell me anything."

"I didn't come up here to fight again, okay?"

Kenzie didn't feel like justifying her sister with an answer so she stayed silent, looking back down to turn a page in the Book.

Kennedy ventured a few cautious steps closer, "Do you want a little help?"

"Not really, no," Kenzie answered, turning another page.

Kennedy sighed, "Come on, Kenzie…"

"What do you want me to say?" Kenzie asked sharply. "You want me to tell you it's all right that my sisters keep secrets while I traipse around in another world? That I feel fine about all of it and we can go back to normal when we really can't? That I feel as if I can slip back to the old Kenzie when I just…" She trailed off, unable to finish, and looked away again.

Her sister looked down as well. Kenzie took a deep breath and folded the Book shut as she turned her eyes to the window and continued.

"You say this secret will change everything. But everything has already changed, Kennedy. How can you not see that?

"I do. I do see it, okay?" Kennedy replied, her eyes lifting again, almost pleading. "We…we're just as scared."

Kenzie shook her head and swiped at her tears with the back of her hand.

"We were thrust into this without knowing what would happen. And here we are without you, fending for ourselves, sharing powers and you…" Kennedy walked to the window seat and sat down next to Kenzie, "This whole thing has already changed you so much that we…we don't even know how things will ever go back after it's over."

"What are you saying?" Kenzie asked, a little too sharply than she had intended.

"That you give us a little credit," Kennedy stated sternly, "Trust that we'd have a good cause to do what we're doing."

Kenzie looked back to her sister, her anger ebbing away. She could see the logic in it. As disbelieving as it was, it made sense that if they were going to keep something secret, they'd make sure it was for a good reason. Still, she couldn't find herself accepting the whole thing. But as she stared at Kennedy, she realized with a hurtful tug that there was no way she'd ever convince them to talk.

She sighed, finding it hard to voice her final surrender, and nodded. Kennedy leaned forward and released the breath she had been holding as she wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

"We'll never lie to you, Kenzie," she said softly, "Not ever again."

Kenzie swallowed hard and didn't say anything. It was the first time she ever felt like a promise form her sister was an empty one.

~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 3

~¤Chapter 3: Out of Place¤~

"_Cold be hand and heart and bone. Cold be travelers far from home." - Gollum_

"Duck!" Kenzie yelled in a warning as Katlin opened the front door of the manor.

The eldest O'Neil gasped and crouched down as a fireball flew at her head. The demon who threw the ball chuckled and started towards Katlin quickly.

"Hey!" Kennedy called from the front foyer as he passed.

The demon stopped and turned, allowing Kennedy a chance to throw the potion she had. The little glass bottle exploded and evaporated the demon into a thick smoke. When he was gone, Kenzie sighed and sat down on the stairs. That had been a close one; if he had gotten away, the damage would have been bad.

"What in the _hell _is going on?!" Katlin demanded as she stood up and moved into the house.

Kennedy stepped out into the hallway and smiled, shoving her hands into her back pockets, "Oh nothing. Just a little sisterly demon hunting. Nothing too spectacular."

Katlin frowned, looking back at Kenzie. The youngest O'Neil shook her head, knowing Kennedy's lie would never hold up.

"Nice try," Katlin said.

Kenzie sighed and stood, "We were trying to get information."

Katlin's brow crinkled, "By demon hunting? What kind of information were you looking for exactly?"

"Anything we can find on the Changer," Kenzie replied, heading back up to the attic and the Book of Shadows.

"You're pulling random demons into the manor to question them about the Changer?" Katlin asked incredulously as she hurried to follow, "Don't you think that's risky? That it will get out that you, WE, are up to something?"

"We've killed all the demons we've questioned," Kennedy replied as she trailed behind, "And they've all been lower level demons anyway."

"It doesn't matter!" Katlin said sternly as the three made it into the attic. Kenzie could tell from her tone that the whole idea of what she and Kennedy had been doing was making her anxious.

"If it makes you feel any better, we got what we want so there won't be anymore questioning tonight," Kenzie said flatly as she scribbled on her small notebook. She had been toting it all around Middle Earth with her and now it seemed like the best place to write all her information.

Katlin grumbled, "Oh yes, that's very comforting."

"Katlin," Kennedy said softly, stopping the eldest O'Neil.

Kenzie didn't look up from the Book to see what reactions that got. She didn't really care; emotions had been pushed aside so that she could work on destroying the Changer once and for all. And if that meant she had to be cold to Katlin to keep from saying what she really felt, so be it.

"Fine," Katlin said tersely after a brief moment, "What did you find out?"

"Well," Kennedy started, looking back and forth between her sisters, "The Changer sought out two powerful witches before disappearing form the Underworld about a month before Kenzie first went to Rivendell."

"Just two?" Katlin asked.

"It seemed he was trying to make himself just powerful enough so that if he had to deal with the Charmed Ones, he would have the upper hand," Kenzie continued.

Katlin's eyes widened a bit, "So he was counting on us to follow him?"

"Yes," Kenzie confirmed with a grim expression, "And it seems he was also counting on the fact that we wouldn't leave our world unprotected."

"But he didn't tell any other demons of his plans," Kennedy jumped in, "If he was questioned, he would just say that he had plans that were coming to fruition."

Katlin's face slowly began to light up with the same realization that Kenzie had already come to. "So, he was using Saruman's call to its fullest advantage; getting rewarded by Sauron and taking out the Charmed Ones," Katlin worked aloud.

Kenzie nodded, turning some pages in her notebook to a blank page, "We think he got the idea to spread the rumor here that he was up to something. This prompted the Elders to look into it and then to being contacted by Gandalf," she started.

"Then he sat about making himself more powerful to throw us off. Once he had killed whichever of us that was in Middle Earth, he would lead the other two in and kill us all. He knew we wouldn't have a chance then without the Power of Three," Kennedy finished quietly.

"Leaving him to profit in both worlds," Katlin mused shaking her head, "Dear God."

"Yeah, pretty clever for a lower level demon," Kennedy mused, flopping down on one of the couches. She looked as exhausted as Kenzie felt.

With everything going on, Kenzie knew that what she did was risky. But it was nice to have a little magical back up for once. It had been so long since she had her sisters to hunt demons with, she had almost forgotten what it was like. TI was almost refreshing to get back into a familiar groove, to fall back into step with them, despite what had happened between them.

Almost.

"He's been planning this, bidding his time for the right moment," Kenzie said as Katlin took a seat on Kennedy's couch as well, "And I think he's been careful, watching Middle Earth, watching us."

"Do you think he suspects that you're here, regrouping with us?" Katlin asked. She had lost the harsh, disbelieving tone that had traced her voice earlier. Now she looked concentrated, ready to face their task head on.

"He sent an orc to kill her, and she hasn't struck back, so surely he believes she's dead," Kennedy mused.

"Not necessarily," Kenzie said, "Things are chaotic with Saruman right now, so the Changer's been forced to hide until Gandalf and Théoden pull forces back to Edoras. He won't be able to see if I'm dead until things lull a bit."

"That might be tricky though. The orc was killed so it won't be able to confirm his task," Katlin added crossing her arms.

Kenzie pursed her lips, "Yeah, the orc being dead does nothing. The Changer would know that it would die whether it failed or not."

Kenzie tapped her pen against her notebook as she listened to her sisters muse aloud.

"So he'll be waiting to see if she shows up at Isengard, which she won't, and assume she's dead or at least injured," Katlin continued to spin the theory.

"But we know he's clever and that he won't take anything for granted," Kennedy picked up, "Things have gone off the beaten path for him, so he'll want to check himself. Which will lead him to the refugees heading back to Edoras."

"Where he will more than likely hear that Kenzie's gone and assume…" Katlin trailed off, looking back and forth between Kenzie and Kennedy, "What, that Kenzie came home?"

"I think that would be the best thing to think," Kenzie agreed, coming out of her reverie and picking up her notebook.

"Okay, so he thinks he has the upper hand because we don't know when he'll attack," Kennedy said.

"But she has my premonitions powers," Katlin pointed out.

"And that," Kenzie stated as she came to sit between them, "is where we have the advantage."

"But what can we do with it, IF you get a premonition?" Katlin asked.

And for the first time since being home, Kenzie smirked at her eldest sister, "We follow my plan."

~*~*~*~

Kenzie was perched on the counter top of the kitchen and chomping her way through her cereal noiselessly. As she gazed around the kitchen, which was glazed in a lovely golden color from the morning sun, she couldn't help but think that she would be going back to Middle Earth that afternoon. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it either. The need to go back was strong; she knew she had a task that had to be resolved. But what tugged on her the most was the need to see Legolas, to wind her arms around his narrow waist, to smell the earthy, forest scent that clung to his wool vest, to feel his smooth lips on hers.

She sighed and hopped down, walking towards the sink to rinse out her dish. The thoughts of him had been whirling around her head since the early hours of the morning. She had briefly wondered it he's been thinking of her as much as she had of him. He had left her at Helm's Deep, so maybe he hadn't been that concerned. But she wondered if she was in his thoughts when they drifted at night; did he feel the same longing or hurt from her absence? Did his fingers itch to run through her hair? Did he wish to hear her voice? Did he miss her so much that it was painful? If he felt only half of what she felt herself, than she would be satisfied.

Through all of her longing to see Legolas, however, she hadn't been able to escape one dangerous, dark, foreboding thought. If this is what she felt for him being gone for a few days, what would it be like when her task was finished and she had to come back for good? Kenzie could already feel a dull ache pound in her chest at the mere thought of it. She would never be the same again, she realized. His love and the adventure they had been through together had changed her forever. And it was certain that losing him would do the same, only more viciously.

Kenzie closed her eyes and griped the edge of the sink. Her fingers curled around the ledge so hard, her knuckles turned white. '_Stop it_,' she told herself sternly, '_Stop thinking about it right now.'_

They had fought too hard against those thoughts and she wasn't about to slip up now. Legolas wouldn't and nor would she.

"You're up and at 'em this morning, huh?" Katlin pushed into the kitchen, startling Kenzie as she moved towards the coffee maker, "I didn't expect to see you up for at least another hour or so."

Kenzie drew in two deep breaths before she turned around calmly and smiled sheepishly at her older sister, "I don't know. Haven't had a chance to sleep in for a long time, so it's kind of like clock work now."

Katlin pulled a cup from a cabinet and slowly filled it up. "Never thought I'd see the day where you'd be up before I was," she commented with a small smile.

Kenzie looked down and nodded, "Weird, huh?"

They fell into a silence that wasn't necessarily comfortable. Kenzie shifted uneasily on her feet, leaning back onto the counter as Katlin moved around the kitchen, fixing her coffee and grabbing random papers that were strung around the room.

After a moment, Katlin stopped and looked up at the youngest O'Neil with a great sigh. "Look, I know you and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now, but that doesn't mean we have to be like this on your last morning here."

Kenzie pursed her lips. She agreed, but she wasn't so sure she was ready to admit that out loud. Instead she looked up to see her older sister pleading with her eyes to come to an agreement. After a moment, she nodded. It was at least a step.

Katlin pursed her lips, "So, I bet you're ready to beat the crap out of Legolas for taking off on you."

Kenzie laughed a bit and crossed her arms, "At first I was, yeah. But honestly…now I just…"

"Want to see him more than beat him up?" Katlin asked.

Kenzie nodded, taking a deep breath. '_This isn't awkward at all,_' Kenzie thought sarcastically as she looked around the room, wishing that she could just leave. But Kennedy still wasn't up and there was nothing else to do for the next eight hours, so she had to make peace with Katlin at some point.

Katlin looked at her for a minute and then nodded herself, "Well, I'm outta here. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Hey, where you going?" Kenzie asked quickly as she watched Katlin turn towards the door.

Her eldest sister turned and took a deep breath, "Just to the club. I've got check on some orders, do a little paperwork…"

Kenzie pushed herself from the counter, "I'll come with you."

Katlin's eyebrows pulled together, "You wanna…come with me to the club?"

Kenzie shrugged, "Sure, why not? You guys aren't taking me back to Edoras for awhile and I could use the outing."

Katlin looked hesitant and Kenzie wondered why. Why would she not want Kenzie to come? She had a cover story and Katlin was so damn anxious for her to feel at home, to blend back in, for everything to be back to normal, why would she reject the idea now? It could have been that she still was angry about the demon interrogation from the day before, but Kenzie wasn't so sure. It was more than that, deeper…something her sister didn't want to deal with.

"If you really don't want me to…" Kenzie started.

"No, no…" Katlin recovered quickly and smiled at her younger sister, "Come on."

Kenzie smiled back, but her mind was still whirling around the possible explanations of Katlin's behavior. As they walked to the door in silence, the young witch scolded herself. There was enough stuff stirred up between the O'Neil sisters, there was no sense in bring up more on the day she was leaving. They had made it outside, still silent, when Katlin cursed under her breath.

"I forgot a file, I'll be right back," she said before rushing back towards the house.

Kenzie opened her mouth to offer some help, but Katlin had already disappeared. Taking a deep breath, the youngest O'Neil continued on down the side walk towards the SUV. Instead of hopping inside the vehicle, she opted to stay out and lean against the side, taking in the bright sunlight that glimmered and warmed her skin. She had missed the sun so much during that horrendous night at the Hornburg. She never imagined how long one night could feel. Even now, as she looked back, it seemed as if it stretched over huge portions of her memory, blanketing not hours, but days.

And then she was brutally reminded, again, of how long it had been since she had seen Legolas's face. She desperately leafed through the images and words in her brain, trying to grasp onto the last thing she had said to him. Had he smiled beautifully or frowned deeply?

"Kenzie?" a tentative voice, one that didn't belong to her sisters, broke through her deep reverie.

She blinked and focused her dark blue eyes on an older woman holding a leash tethered to a small, black Yorkie. The woman, who's cropped graying hair was feathered back perfectly, graced Kenzie with a wide grin and gasp, "I knew that had to have been you standing here!" she cried, placing her hands on her hips.

Kenzie smiled warmly at the elder woman who she recognized as the girls' neighbor from across the street, "Hi, Mrs. Jameson. How have you been?"

"How have I been?" Mrs. Jameson scoffed before grabbing Kenzie off the SUV and giving her a quick hug, "How have you been is the more interesting question!! I didn't know that you were at home visiting!! What's New Zealand been like, hmm? I've heard some pretty wonderful things about that country!"

Kenzie crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. What did New Zealand have to do with anything? Unless… "Oh yeah, New Zealand is amazing," she answered quickly before her apparent confusion messed up the cover story that her sisters had laid out. _I'm going to have to smack them later, _she added as an after thought. Only her sisters would cutely tell everyone that their youngest sister was in New Zealand, of all places.

"I bet it's gorgeous. You know, they film lots of those big movies there. Like, oh what's the name of the one…" Mrs. Jameson began snapping her fingers as if the action would magically help the name of the film appear in her head, "The Lord of the Rings! Yes, my grandson, he loves those movies! Wants to go to New Zealand himself!"

"It's pretty spectacular," Kenzie agreed, smiling slightly. Her sisters were going to pay one day.

Mrs. Jameson seemed to be judging every facial expression and word that Kenzie was saying. And apparently, nothing was up to the par she had set. "My dear, are you sure that you are having fun on this trip? It doesn't sound as if you are enjoying yourself too much. Why, if I had been in New Zealand for as long as you have, I would be chatting away about everything that I had seen and all the little adventures I had been on!"

_Lady, you have no idea_, Kenzie thought as she took a deep breath and attempted to think of something that Mrs. Jameson would buy. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Jameson. I'm just a little worn out; I'm actually going back tonight and so my sisters have been trying to cram in as much sisterly bonding as possible."

The older lady smiled warmly and patted Kenzie on the shoulder, "They have really missed you, you know? But they are glad that you are going and doing something that really makes you happy."

Kenzie nodded, not able to pull off a smile this time, "Yeah, I'm really glad I have them."

"So, tell me…met any interesting fellas with charming accents down there?" Mrs. Jameson effectively changed the subject with a know-it-all smirk and wink.

This time Kenzie didn't have to fake the small laugh and smile that came to her face, "I've met a few."

"Any particular ones that you're sweet on?"

Kenzie didn't know how much more she could handle. Mrs. Jameson was sweet and charming in that gossip-lady kind of way, but Kenzie was sure that sooner or later, the questions would turn down a road that Kenzie wouldn't be able to navigate well. Seriously, how was she going to start explaining Legolas to this woman? Not that she would in a million years, but still?

"Hi, Mrs. Jameson!" Katlin's voice finally entered the conversation and Kenzie couldn't fathom how she was ever going to thank her sister. Maybe she would not hurt her for the obnoxious story about New Zealand and just blame Kennedy.

"Hello, Katlin! I was just trying to weasel some information out of your sister here. Seems she has a little crush back in New Zealand," Mrs. Jameson remarked as the eldest O'Neil came around the SUV.

"Oh really?" Katlin asked, pretending to be surprised at the information as she looked to Kenzie.

Kenzie glared at her sister. _You've got to be joking_, she thought making sure that her sister got the message.

"And she seems very reluctant to give up that information too," Mrs. Jameson continued, apparently hoping to convince Katlin to join her in assaulting Kenzie with 20 questions.

"Well, I will just have to dig into it more, Mrs. Jameson, and let you know what I find out. We better get a move on, Kenzie, so we can hit the club before you leave," Katlin said, throwing out a goodbye to their neighbor before she slipped into the driver's seat of the vehicle.

Kenzie made a beeline to do the same thing, but was not so lucky. As she said her goodbye and turned, Mrs. Jameson gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her back. "I do hope you are not working too hard though, Kenzie. Try to have a little fun."

"I will. Thanks, Mrs. Jameson."

"I really hope you do, Kenzie. Your sisters would not worry as much if you looked like you were having a good time."

With that, she waved goodbye and coaxed her Yorkie across the street. Kenzie stood stunned for a moment on the pavement, watching her neighbor walk away. She almost yelled out and stopped the woman, but she couldn't get her voice to work. What did she mean,_ look like you were having a good time_? Did that mean she looked miserable? Granted, after the past few days, weeks really, she probably did look a little ragged… but it couldn't have been _that_ noticeable… could it?

"Hey, let's go," Katlin called out of the window.

Kenzie shook her head and moved around towards the passenger side. It didn't really matter what Mrs. Jameson said; the woman was always trying to stir up gossip or drag out information that didn't exist. Kenzie was fine, for the most part. There was nothing else to worry about.

It took them longer than she was expecting to get through town and into the club. Katlin was calm through out the ride, making calls ahead to the club to let the staff know she was on her way, talking to Kenzie about other possible strategies they had to deal with the Changer, and shifting in and out of traffic with a practiced ease. An ease that Kenzie knew for certain she herself no longer had. The whole affair had made her nervous, and she hadn't been nervous of traffic in San Francisco since she was five.

When they finally made it into the club, Kenzie was pretty sure that she needed a strong drink. Katlin mumbled something about the back storage room as she disappeared across the club floor. Kenzie sighed and watched her go without a word. She thought about following her, but quickly decided that she wanted a drink more.

As she turned towards the bar situated in the middle of the large dance room, Kenzie was happy and relieved to see her sister's best bartender, Sam, cleaning glasses. Sam had been a good friend of the girls ever since the club had started up and it was because of him that Katlin was able to keep the place moving so efficiently. He was like her sister's number 2 and he was damn good at his job.

"Oh my God," Sam said with a bright smile as Kenzie reached the side of the bar, "Kenzie! We didn't know that you were back already!"

Kenzie returned his bright smile as she stepped up and leaned over the counter to give him a big hug, "Oh, I'm just in for a really quick visit and Kennedy and Katlin have been keeping me from the rest of the world."

"I'm going to make them pay for that, you know?" he asked as she took a seat on the bar stool and he automatically pulled up an empty glass.

"You have my permission to make them feel dreadful," she answered, grateful that he had already started making her an Amaretto sour without her even having to ask.

Sam pushed the finished drink towards her and then leaned across the counter top with another wide grin, "So, how have you been? Traveling across oceans and seeing the big, bad world, I hear."

Kenzie bit her lower lip and shook her head before she raised the glass to her lips. "Yeah, trying to do my part to save the universe. Just the usual."

He laughed at the joke, but she could only bring herself to smile. There was a time that she could actually tell a joke like that to Sam and not have her chest pound with the painful truth behind the statement. He must have seen the half-hearted smile because he leaned across the counter more to scrutinize her appearance. "God, what have they got you doing over there, Kenz?"

"Why do you ask?" Kenzie asked, pulling her eyebrows together and taking another large drink. She was starting to get a little irritated with the questions about her appearance and "job."

Sam sighed, "Well, don't get mad or anything, but you kind of look like you've been stuck in a mine for five days."

Kenzie laughed slightly, sitting her glass back down, "You know, Sam, I can never keep secrets from you."

"Seriously Kenzie."

"You wanna know something serious?" Kenzie asked, trying anything to take the conversation away from her appearance, "This is seriously the best damn Amaretto sour that I have ever had."

Now it was Sam's turn to crinkle an eyebrow, "Do they not have any drinks in New Zealand?"

Kenzie smiled sincerely, "Not like this they don't."

Sam shook his head, "Well damn, you are getting screwed. You should just give up what you're doing and come back home. I'll make you the most seriously damn good Amaretto's every damn day."

"Tempting," Kenzie started, tipping her glass towards him before taking another long drink, "But not an option."

"So, it is pretty important, huh?" Sam asked, his tone turning serious again, "Your sister said it was."

Kenzie sighed, "Yeah. It's very important to me."

"I just hope that you are taking care of yourself. That you aren't…getting too wrapped up in it."

Kenzie's glass stopped half way between her mouth and the counter. She looked over the rim at him and felt the confusion crawl back onto her features, "What do you mean?"

Sam sighed and looked down to the counter, "Kenz, you just seem…really out of it. Different."

"I feel different."

"Are you sure that's a good thing?"

Kenzie looked at him seriously, sitting the glass on the table, "Look, I know this new me really isn't what everybody is expecting, but it's who I am now. I can't change that; I can't go back."

"But you can still change for the better," Sam argued.

Kenzie laughed, "You have been talking to me for ten minutes, Sam! What makes you think that I have changed for the worse?"

"Because you haven't really smiled at all since you've walked through the door, you won't look me in the eye while you are talking to me because you're too busy watching the exits, the circles under your eyes are darker than my shirt, and you keep looking around you as if you are waiting for something to attack," he countered, standing up straight and crossing his arms, "How is that better than what you were?"

Kenzie drew in a deep breath, "It's weird, okay? But I'll be back from New Zealand soon…" she stopped short, noticing how hard it was to say that with an ounce of hope or want, "And I'll be back to normal."

"So you're just going to snap out of this anti-social state and be fun-loving Kenzie again?" he asked.

She felt herself glare, "Anti-social? Sam, I've been back for a whole three days and this is the first time I've seen you, where do you come off calling me anti-social?"

"Because the old Kenzie wouldn't have waited three days to come to the club, sisters or not," he replied bluntly.

Kenzie was two seconds away from telling him where he could stick his assumptions about her social life, but stopped short. He was right. And the worse part was that she knew it. Before she had went to Middle Earth, she wouldn't have waited an hour before she had went to see her friends, the people that she knew and spent time with. But she had been so wrapped up in the demon, in what her sisters were hiding…in getting back to Middle Earth, that the thought of leaving the house had never even dawned on her until today.

"Kenz, I'm sorry," Sam stated after her long pause. She looked up to see his face was sincere and etched with concern, "I'm just worried."

Kenzie took a deep breath and slid from the stool, "I know, Sam. And you don't have to apologize. I'm going to go talk to Katlin for a minute. Thanks for the drink."

"Hey Kenz, promise me you will take care of yourself, okay?"

Kenzie stopped and turned back, looking at him for a moment before she nodded. It felt like an empty promise, but it was one that he bought with little encouragement. The young witch made it across the floor to the back office door in five long strides. She knew that she should have waited and knocked, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Three days of nagging thoughts, an ambush by Mrs. Jameson and a calling out by Sam had literally pushed her over the edge of something that she had been dangling on since the day she had came home.

The youngest O'Neil gave a sharp knock as a warning for her entrance and then pushed through the door. Katlin looked up from the inventory list in her hand and raised an eyebrow at her sister's dramatic entrance. "What's up?"

"We have to talk."

"Well, you'll have to give me a minute, there's something missing on these lists and I know I'm about two seconds from finding it…"

"No, Katlin, it's got to be now," Kenzie interrupted seriously.

Katlin looked up again and slowly placed the paper on her desk, "This isn't about what you heard in the kitchen the other day, is it?"

"No, it's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Katlin, do I look like Kenzie to you?" Kenzie demanded, throwing her arms out and circling around.

Her eldest sister looked at her in confusion, "Kenzie, I don't understand. Of course you look like you always do."

"No, Katlin, I don't! Because every time I turn around today, someone is saying how different I look!"

"That's because they haven't seen in you in a while," Katlin said seriously, her eyes sliding down to the inventory list again, "Everyone always says that stuff when they haven't seen you in weeks."

"It's different and you know it," Kenzie argued softly.

Katlin sighed and looked up, "Kenzie, I don't know where this is going. You look like Kenzie to me, is that what you want to hear? You are my sister, of course you look the same! I would tell you if you were drastically different, wouldn't I?"

"That's just the thing though!" the young witch cried, "I think we're ignoring it and everyone else is seeing it! You and Kennedy and me, we want to believe that nothing has changed, that I just fit right back into the life here and everything, but I just don't!"

"What are you saying, Kenzie? That you don't want to be here anymore because you feel weird the first time you've been back?" Katlin asked, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

Kenzie sighed and looked down, "I'm saying that this just isn't me anymore," she said softly, "Wearing high-heels and jeans, the club,… I don't feel comfortable here, I don't feel like me."

"That'll wear off, I swear it, Kenzie," Katlin said, serious now as she came around her desk and grabbed her sisters shoulders, "It just feels weird now because of the battles and what happened when you were shot…"

The youngest O'Neil pulled back slowly and shook her head, "You don't understand, do you?"

"I understand that you are confused, honey, and that you feel like you don't fit in your world anymore because you've been in theirs for so long. But I just know it'll change…"

Kenzie drew in a deep breath and shook her head again, "I am confused, but not for that reason. Not for that reason at all."

It felt like the walls were closing in around on her. Suddenly, she knew she had to get out of that building…get away from there as fast as she could. Without another thought, she turned and headed back out towards the club's front floor.

"Kenzie, where are you going?" Katlin called, following behind her.

"I just…I have to get out of here. I have to think for a while," Kenzie said, running her hands through her long curls.

"You don't have a way home!"

"I'll walk."

"Kenzie, you can't walk that far!"

Kenzie stopped on the stairs that wound up and out of the club. She stared at her sister in a sort of disbelief. She couldn't walk that far? What had she been doing the last five months? Katlin seemed to be reading her mind because she instantly looked remorseful. Kenzie sighed, the anger fading away as she turned and continued up the stairs.

"Kenzie!"

"I'll be all right, Katlin!"

She wanted to believe in that statement, probably more than Katlin wanted to. But a deep, gut wrenching feeling told her with confidence that she was no where near all right. And as along as she was in San Francisco, she wouldn't ever be.

~*~*~*~

"Are you sure that you don't want to whip up anymore potions? Just to be safe?" Kennedy asked as she carefully placed the wrapped vials into Kenzie's satchel.

Kenzie smiled at her older sister and nodded, "I think we've pretty much covered me for anything that happens. If anything else, they will provide interesting ways to kill some orcs."

"Well, if you do happen to need anything else, you won't hesitate to call us?" Katlin asked sincerely, staring at Kenzie with a hopeful look.

The tension from Kenzie's exit earlier still hung between them, but she knew it was her fault and not Katlin's. She smiled warmly at her elder sister and nodded, "Definitely. And I will call you guys the moment something changes."

"As long as you're keeping us in the loop, there shouldn't be anything to worry about," Brian smiled brightly at the youngest O'Neil and she took confidence from his reassuring tone.

"Well, are you sure that you have to go now?" Kennedy started to plead, sticking her lower lip out.

Kenzie laughed slightly, "Yes; if I wait any longer, I'll drop right down into the middle of the party and freak out of a lot of people."

Kennedy sighed heavily, "Oh, all right," she said, stepping forward and enveloping her younger sister in a large hug, "I miss you already!"

Kenzie rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah, that'll be the day."

Kennedy pulled back and glared, "You're mean, can't you at least let me be a little sappy?"

"No, no, no," Kenzie argued and pulled her back for another hug.

After a moment of silence, Kennedy pulled back, "You be careful and keep that silly Ranger in line, okay?"

"I will, on both accounts. I promise," Kenzie replied.

She took a deep breath and tried to steel her nerves before turning to face the oldest O'Neil. Katlin was standing quietly, with her hands folded in front of her, a bright, loving smile on her face. And even though they had fought, Kenzie knew that her sister cared more about her than any other person in any world and nothing would ever change that. The youngest O'Neil quickly stepped forward and enveloped Katlin in a huge hug, squeezing her tightly.

Kenzie tried to say something several times, anything to convey to her sister that she would be okay, that they would all be okay, but the words just wouldn't come. But Katlin had everything covered, as she always had. She squeezed Kenzie back and turned her head to gently kiss her sister's cheek.

"I love you, Kenzie."

Kenzie felt the tears prick her eyes and she took in a shaky breath to calm herself, "I love you too, Kat."

And with that, Katlin pulled back and smiled warmly again, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Kenzie nodded, not trusting her voice, and stepped back to Brian side. She reached over and grabbed her White-lighter's hand, waving to her sisters one last time before they disappeared before her eyes.

The lights of the orbs faded in the sun parlor and with it, the familiar sounds of small, quiet bells went too. Katlin continued to stare at the space which her youngest sister had occupied, her face becoming blank and composed. Kennedy drew in a deep breath which broke the silence and looked down to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Katlin," she started slowly, "Maybe we should rethink what we're doing."

"What do you mean?" the eldest O'Neil's question had a very empty tone.

"Fighting this…change."

Katlin turned sharply, "What do you mean? You don't want to keep our sister?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Did you see her?!" Kennedy asked angrily, "Didn't you hear her? Were you even paying attention while she was with us?"

"Of course I did," Katlin answered just as angrily.

"No," Kennedy countered, "I don't think so. Katlin…she's not our Kenzie anymore."

Katlin shook her head adamantly and headed back towards the kitchen, "That's ridiculous. She's just got a lot going on right now; she won't be the same until this is all over. Until then, we'll make sure we can get her back so she can do what she needs. And then she'll be back to Kenzie."

"Katlin," Kennedy gave chase, "Katlin, I don't think she will be."

Katlin stopped, "How can you say that?"

Kennedy sighed, "You heard what she said, didn't you? She feels out of place; different. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be all along. She would go and find a place among them and we would fulfill the prophecy."

"She is a part of the prophecy!" Katlin yelled, "She's an O'Neil! Why are you saying this? Why are you willing to give up?"

"No, I don't want to give up, I just think…"

"Think about working this out," Katlin snapped, giving Kennedy an authoritative glare, "The Elders are wrong. And by God we're going to prove it. Kenzie's our sister and it's going to stay that way."

With that, she turned back and continued on. Kennedy made no move to stop her again. The middle O'Neil watched her sister disappear before she took a deep breath. "Maybe not."

~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 4

I cannot begin to express into words what you all, all of my readers new and old, mean to me. The fact that you all pester me and wait and beg me to post is really what has kept me going. I don't have excuses and after all the time it has been, I can't even begin to believe that I have a right to state them. Please just know that I haven't given up on this story, nor do I intend to. All of you who have reviewed and added me to your various lists, I dedicate 'Returning the King' to you. You guys deserve it for sticking with me for so long. You guys are the best ever.

If you have read me before, you know I don't make any promises. I just write and do whatever I can to get it to you. :D I only hope you will stick around for the ending.

Again, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!!! From the bottom of my lord-of-the-rings-loving-blonde-elf-adoring heart. 3 Much love to you all.

* * *

~¤-Chapter 4: Bittersweet Returns-¤~

Brian dropped Kenzie in a room that she found very familiar. Once the orbs had dissolved, she turned slowly, looking over the features with a creased eyebrow. That's when it hit her that she was in the room she had stayed in before they had left for Helm's Deep. Kenzie drew in a deep breath and gently placed her bag on the bed. Her gaze moved to the small table at the far wall, holding a basin and pitcher. When she caught sight of the reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall, her heart almost stopped. Kenzie moved away from the bed and took small steps toward the reflective glass.

There in the image, she stared at something she felt she had not seen in days. With her hair swept back again and her traveling clothes clean, Kenzie looked…normal. More normal than she had when she had slipped on her favorite pair of old jeans. More normal than when she walked around in comfortable sweats and her hair piled on top of her head. The young witch reached up with a gloved hand and tucked her loose curls behind her ear, swallowing hard.

She was finally back in Middle Earth, where she was needed. Where she felt she belonged more than anywhere else.

Kenzie paused and held her breath as she stood still. Her eyes grazed over every detail, picking them apart, attempting to find something that would prove to her that the way she felt was wrong. After a moment, she shook her head and began to pull off her gloves. She tossed them onto the table and pursed her lips, forcing herself to look back up at her reflection.

"Stop being ridiculous," she scolded. "You don't have time for this."

She made herself take another deep breath as she swept her hands over her hair. She had, absolutely _had _to pull it together. The past four days had to be forgotten or pushed away; she was in Middle Earth, the others were on their way back…

Kenzie froze. "The others."

Immediately, her thoughts were banished and she turned form the room. As she raced through the empty corridor, trying to remember her way, she wondered if they were already back or if the victory celebration was carrying on.

She felt a little relief as she turned into another hallway and saw several people milling about, moving furniture and tables back towards the main dining hall. There was her first, small good sign of the day. Now all she needed to do was find Èowyn and see if…

Just as she rounded a corner towards the front hall, Kenzie ran smack into two small children. The breath was knocked out of her with the force and she stumbled back. She was actually surprised that she remained on her feet.

"Jesus," she mumbled, wondering how much strength those two kids could have when she looked up at them as they tumbled to the ground.

As her eyes caught sight of her attackers, they widened in disbelief. "Oh my God."

"Lady Kenzie!" Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took cried at the same time.

The two hobbits scrambled to their feet and rushed her again, almost sending her to the stone floor a second time as they wrapped their small arms around her. Kenzie laughed and hugged them back fiercely. It had been so long since she had seen them…or it had seemed that way. She pulled back and knelt so that she was eye level with the two bright smiling hobbits.

"I can't believe it," she whispered, a smile cracking her face that could rival theirs. "Oh I just can't believe it!" She pulled them in for another hug, squeezing them until they began to beg for air.

As her arms curled around them, Kenzie felt a jolt surge through her. She felt like she was being sucked into a vacuum as her eyes shut quickly and a dozen images flashed through her eyes. Suddenly she saw what had to be Orthanc, the tall imposing black tower looming over her like an evil giant. The landscape around her was in absolute ruin; water cover the ground and debris from the war machines Saruman had created floated by with a defeated will. Tall, swaying trees with arms and legs lumbered in the distance and she felt herself gasp as she looked upon Ents for the first time.

"Pippin!" a familiar voice called out and Kenzie turned to see the small hobbit wading through the water towards the spot where she stood.

He stopped as if he had seen her and then dipped his arms into the water. The young witch's eyes were drawn to what he was doing, seeing the small hobbit draw out a large, smooth globe of stone from the brown water. It was jet black, as if it had come straight from the stone of the tower that stood behind her, with just a hint of a white streaked through it, like wisps of smoke.

Pippin turned the globe in his hands, completely entranced as he studied it. The vibe that she felt coming from the object was not something comfortable. It made her twitch and throw it as far as its weight would allow her. And it was in that moment that she knew what Pippin was holding…and how much it had pulled him into its grasp.

The vision ended then, shooting Kenzie back into the present with less force than she was expecting. She was glad for it too. The last thing she wanted to do was have to explain to Merry and Pippin what had just happened. If she didn't, then she would be even more convinced that she should warn Pippin of the danger that would soon affect him.

But they said nothing and she resisted the urge. Instead, she drew in a quiet breath and pulled back. She smiled brightly at the both of them and sat back on her heels. "Victorious at Isengard, were we?"

"Hey how did you…" Pippin started, looking slightly confused.

"Uh, Pippin, she knows everything that's going to happen, remember?" Merry interrupted quietly.

"Oh, right."

"How long have you been back?" Kenzie asked seriously.

"We just arrived a few hours ago. Pippin and I have been asking all sorts of questions about you; why you weren't with them and what was wrong," Merry started.

"And that's when Gandalf told us to ask you ourselves because you were here in the hallway," Pippin finished, grinning like a fool.

Kenzie laughed lightly. "Well, where are they? I need…" she started.

But her sentence came up short as Aragorn, her Innocent and friend, walked around the corner. His reaction to seeing her was similar to the hobbits, only with less running and noise. But his smile was stil as bright. "Ai'selear," he said, coming forward to give her a hug.

"Aragorn." Kenzie breathed a sigh of relief, hugging the Ranger back, "Still alive and well, I see. A good thing too because if anything _had _happened because you had left me behind, I would have…"

Aragorn chuckled and pulled back, "Yes, Kenzie. I am happy to see you as well. And your shoulder." He paused, slight amazement in his voice as he gently squeezed her injured shoulder.

Kenzie hissed and smacked his hand away. "Easy, it's still tender there."

"But how?" he asked, his eyes wide. "You should still have the arm in a sling for support until you are strong enough."

She smirked, "Oh ye of little knowledge. Brian is a whitelighter, which means he has amazing healing powers. After he and my sister arrived, he healed me right away."

"And the poison?" Aragorn asked. "Did he detect any remains of the poison?"

Kenzie's brow crinkled, "Poison?"

"The tip of the arrow was laced with a deathly poison. If Legolas hadn't given you the antidote…"

She felt her mouth gape slightly, Èowyn's faint words coming back to her slowly. Kenzie had been so wrapped up in the others leaving her that she had thought nothing of what Èowyn had told her. The poison had literally not crossed her mind after she had left Middle Earth. The crazy visions, hearing Legolas's voice, seeing her mother. It all made sense now. The kamikaze orc made sense now.

Whether the orc reported back to the Changer or not, the demon would know that she was dead because of the poisoned arrow. A poison that would have no antidote known by men. A poison that the Changer obviously didn't know a lot about.

But Legolas had known…and the demon had not counted on him.

"Legolas," Kenzie breathed, looking Aragorn in the eye. "Where…?"

Aragorn smirked at her as he moved to the side and motioned to the corner where he and the hobbits had just come from. Kenzie looked at him, her breath catching in her throat. Aragorn nodded reassuringly as he gently pushed her towards the end of the hallway. The young witch made her feet continue as she forced air into her lungs. It was so strange, but she felt as if she needed to come up with something to say to him before she turned the corner. On one hand, he had saved her life for the second time. And by doing that, he'd given her the upper hand over the Changer.

But she still couldn't ignore the fact that he's left her. Kenzie wanted to be mad; she wanted to yell at him and ask him why. Why would he just pack off while she lay unconscious? What had he been thinking? How could he? Before she reached the end of the hall, however, her steps came to a halt and her mind went entirely blank.

Legolas turned the corner in such a hurry that the sight of Kenzie so close clearly startled him to a halt. Their eyes locked and Kenzie felt her mouth go dry. All the things that she had thought up to that point vanished immediately.

The sheer look of astonishment and relief on his face was staggering. It was almost as if he were gazing at her for the first time. His crystal blue eyes traveled over her face before sweeping over her frame, cataloging everything…every minute change and every familiar detail. And it occurred to Kenzie then that he was trying to convince himself that she was really there.

She took a step forward, attempting to say something. She felt her lips part slightly, but no words came. But words weren't a problem for Legolas.

"Kenzie." He whispered it softly, "You have…you have come back."

She still couldn't make herself talk. Her head moved up and down to affirm what he had said, but that was it. All that she had been thinking before boiled down to one simple thing that she found difficult to do. Keeping true to form, however, Legolas had that covered too.

In two quick movements, ones that Kenzie barely caught, Legolas had stepped forward and slid an arm around her waist. He pulled her to him instantly and pressed his mouth on to hers.

Kenzie gasped into him, surprised by the abruptness of his actions, but filled with a warmth that she never wanted to leave. He crushed her body against his and she made no effort to stop him. Her hands slid up his arms and over his shoulders as she returned his kiss fiercely.

'God, I missed you. I missed you so much,' she thought, hoping that her actions could convey the message to him. She had a feeling it did.

He pulled away so reluctantly that Kenzie knew Pippin would even pick up on the elf's disappointment. She even half expected Legolas to groan his frustration. She knew she felt like doing it.

The elf took in a deep breath and traced the side of her face with his finger tips. There was a deep reverent look on his face as he studied her. "How I have missed your face." He paused and Kenzie could see in his eyes he was looking for more to say. "I did not think I would…" he trailed off, his soothing voice clearly unable to finish his thought.

The warmth of his kiss still lingered on her lips and she finally felt comfortable enough to speak. She smiled lovingly at him, winding her arms around his waist to pull him back to her. She leaned in so that their foreheads touched.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily, you know." Her voice was quiet, soft, meant for his ears only.

Legolas chuckled quietly and pulled back enough to place a small kiss on her forehead. "I suppose not, hmm?"

He drug in another deep breath, as if to reassure himself once and for all that she was there, and wrapped her into a massive hug. "Ai'er, you have been greatly missed in our party."

"That's because I'm all the fun," she whispered, feeling her beloved tone of sarcasm return. Now all she needed was a good chance to make sun of the dwarf and she really would be back in full form.

"So she is back? Well, now they can get back to cuddling and whispering and annoying us all," Gimli said as he clunked around the corner and pas the elf and young witch.

Kenzie smiled, "Why Gimli, if I didn't know any better I'd say you've gotten shorter in the past four days."

"What?" Gimli grunted incredulously, coming to a halt.

The young witch pulled away from Legolas and knelt on one knee in front of the dwarf. She looked him over with a critical eye before she nodded seriously. "Yeah and I think your beard even looks a little thin."

His hand automatically came up to run over his long beard. "It cannot be! I have not…"

He stopped short, seeing the glint in her eye. His face went from shocked back to harden and defensive as he dropped his hand.

"Well, she truly has recovered completely then," he stated before turning around and going back the way he had come. "Back to making ludicrous remarks about myself. Well, her absence has not made _me _grow fonder of her…"

Kenzie stood and turned to find Legolas smirking at her. She smiled brightly, "He tossed and turned with grief, didn't he?"

Legolas gave her a serious look and nodded, "Every single night."

She laughed and went back to him, wrapping her arms around his waist again and burying her face into his chest. He laughed lightly too and wrapped his arms around her. Kenzie drew in a deep breath, the woodsy smell of his tunic a familiar comfort.

"It does feel rather nice to have so many of us together again," Pippin mused aloud. "It didn't feel right being apart so long."

"I agree, little hobbit," Aragorn said, ruffling the hobbit's hair affectionately. "And Kenzie is just in time to celebrate and honor the victorious."

The group turned and moved back down the hallway they had come from. Legolas's hand dropped and intertwined with Kenzie's as they walked. She smiled, remembering the feel of his hand completely. "You know I'm always up for a party," she said.

"There's always a good party when Pippin and I are there!" Merry said cockily.

"Oh, of course there is. Anyone brave enough to dive into Gandalf's fireworks and set off a few is definitely a great partier."

Pippin's eyebrows knitted, "How did you…"

"Pip," Merry said with an astonished laugh. "She knows everything."

Pippin's eyes widened as he turned his gaze up at Kenzie. "Even all the stuff that went on in Hobbiton?" Before Frodo got the ring?"

"Yep," Kenzie smiled. "And of your journey to Rivendell," she added as he opened his mouth.

Kenzie began to swing her and Legolas's hands lightly, "I even know about Bilbo's adventures; the first time he met Gandalf, the trolls in the forests, the dragon with the treasure. I even know how he first came upon the Ring," she explained.

Even Merry's eyes widened a bit over that story.

Kenzie directed her gaze at Legolas now, "I even know about your father. And when Bilbo traveled through Mirkwood."

She then turned her gaze towards Aragorn, "_And _I know how you and Arwen first met."

The hobbits looked at her in stunned silence. Aragorn looked slightly intrigued by her revelations and Legolas smiled as he gently shook his head."

"I believe Gimli is correct," the elven prince stated.

"About what?" Kenzie asked, turning her attention back to him.

He leaned over and kissed her gently, "I do believe you have returned to us unchanged."

She smiled brightly, thinking that his words were the most wonderful thing she had heard in days.

"Kenzie," a new voice joined their group. The young witch looked up and smiled at seeing another familiar face standing in front of them.

"Gandalf," she said brightly as the party came to a stop.

The white wizard returned the smile, but there was something underneath it. Kenzie couldn't help but feel wary of it. There was an edginess she realized. Like being around them made him slightly nervous. The way that Legolas stiffened next to her made her realize that he was just as apprehensive.

"I am very glad to see you recovered completely," Gandalf said calmly.

Legolas drew in a deep, quiet breath and Kenzie looked over at him. Okay…since when did he have a think against Gandalf?

"Well, not completely. Still slightly sore," she answered, trying to hid the fact that she was really confused. What had happened when they left her at Helm's Deep?

Gandalf nodded, "That's understandable." He paused and looked over them all, making a point, however, not to meet Legolas's stare. He ended his gazing by looking Kenzie in the eye. "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment."

Legolas's hold on her hand tightened. Kenzie's eyebrows knitted as she looked over at him. But he kept his face impassive.

"Sure, of course," she answered slowly, even though she could see that Legolas didn't think she should go anywhere without him.

Gandalf nodded and moved past the group and down the hallway. Kenzie turned and went to follow but stopped short when Legolas tugged on her hand. He stepped up close to her, the first signs of his suspicions leaking onto his face. "Be careful," he whispered, so softly she almost missed the warning.

Kenzie's confusion intensified. What in the world was going on? Not wanting to keep Gandalf waiting too long, she nodded her understanding and turned away again. Legolas let her go, but he did it with obvious reluctance.

As the young witch walked quickly, she felt a small damper in her happiness, like a dark cloud appearing on a sunny day. What could have happened during her absence to make Legolas so leery around Gandalf? And why was Gandalf rising to the suspicions? She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost passed the wizard standing in a doorway waiting patiently.

He cleared his throat, pulled her to an abrupt stop. Kenzie smiled cautiously, moving back and passing the wizard into the small room. She didn't know what was about to happen and she couldn't get the suspicious look on Legolas's face out of her mind.

As soon as she was in the room, Gandalf quickly shut the door. "There is a favor I must ask of you," he stated as he slid the bolt to lock the door.

Now Kenzie could feel the knot tighten in her chest. This was certainly not helping matters. "And this favor would be?" she questioned, trying to keep her voice steady.

The wizard pursed his lips and studied her, almost like he was sizing her up for the first time and wondering if she were up to the tasks before her. He then slowly walked towards her, reaching inside his robes for an object that he was hiding. He pulled forth a blue cloth wrapped tightly around a round item that rested in his palm. The young witch's eyes widened and her stomach clenched as she looked up into the wizard's face.

"I wish for you to read the Palantir," Gandalf spoke softly, but it sounded so loud to Kenzie's ears.

In her utter astonishment and shock, Kenzie took a step backward, bumping into a table behind her. "No," she replied, shaking her golden curls. "You can't ask me to do that."

"Sauron is massing against us, quickly. Kenzie, we must know where he intends to strike," Gandalf pleaded, holding the covered Palantir out to her.

Kenzie shook her head again, "You cannot ask this of me, Gandalf." She pursed her lips and gave him a pointed look. "You know I can't do it."

Gandalf was not withdrawing easily however. His face was set firm as he stepped toward her, "We cannot fight him blindly!"

"And you think I don't realize this?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting.

"Then read the Palantir!, tell us where the enemy will strike."

"No, Gandalf," she said sternly, not backing down.

He stopped; the agitation and panic that had clouded his face before slowly began to leave.

Seeing this Kenzie took a cautious step towards him. "Sauron might be building an army against us, but we can't panic now. That's what he expects us to do."

The wizard's face fell a little more and he turned away from her. Kenzie stepped near him again, her face determined.

"Gandalf, we have to trust each other. If you panic now and become too guarded, it will tear us apart," she continued. "We cannot afford to stoop to using the Palantir to gain the information we need. We will only see what he wants us to see while he gains information to use against us."

He was still silent and she felt the knot in her chest clench again, her fear of his behavior still strong. She had hoped her words would calm him, have him see reason. What had caused this sudden edgy fear over him? It must be concern for Frodo, fear for their cause, she realized. It seemed like the only thing that would bring this about.

"We can do this, Gandalf," she said softly, putting her hand on his arm and hoping that she sounded reassuring. "Frodo can do this and we will do all in our power to help him."

His shoulders rose and fell with the deep breath he took as he looked at her again. The knot of apprehension loosened itself when she saw the clarity on his face. "I do believe, Kenzie O'Neil, that you have shown more wisdom than I have," he stated.

He then carefully wrapped the Palantir once more and tucked it back within his robes. "You've also proven again that you have a brave heart within."

Kenzie smiled and lowered her hand, grateful to see his anxiety ebb, "Don't forget that I am a tiny bit more powerful than you as well."

Gandalf chuckled lightly, drawing his gaze away from hers for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was a whisper, "Forgive me for my foolish inclinations. I had allowed fear to cloud my judgment at the first opportunity."

She shook her head, "No, there is nothing to apologize for."

The wizard gave another nod and walked with her back towards the door. He pulled back the bolt and swung open the door. "So you ventured home?"

Kenzie sighed and adverted her gaze from his, "Yes, I thought I needed to regroup a bit."

"You did not find things as you thought you would, hmm?" he asked, a knowing look on his face as they moved through the hallway.

"I think that would be a slight understatement."

He chuckled, "Well then, I must apologize once again for it was my decision to leave you at the fortress of Helm's Deep with the refugees."

This confession caused Kenzie to knit her eyebrows, "What?"

"When we started for Isengard, before you had awaken, I had forced the importance of the others going as well, especially Legolas."

Kenzie looked away, "You did the right thing. You all were supposed to travel to Saruman's wrecked fortress. I was upset that I had been left…but it was important."

She didn't really know why, but she felt light-hearted, almost joyful that Gandalf had _forced _the others to go without her. It was an easier thing to swallow, much easier than thinking they had left her without a second thought. Especially when she had still been unconscious.

Gandalf chucked softly, "Still, Legolas had been quite adamant. I dare say he is still very angry with me."

Kenzie laughed softly at the remark, remembering the uneasy feeling that the elf had been able to pass to her earlier. "I think that is a safe assumption."

~*~*~*~

Kenzie had never been apart of any battle like Helm's Deep had been. She had also never been apart of any kind of victory celebration. She supposed there would be a lot of eating and probably even more drinking. Still, she wasn't quite sure how she should feel about it. Or what she should even wear. The young witch found herself thankful beyond words as Èowyn provided answers to everything when she had asked.

"I too felt odd about my first victory celebration," Èowyn stated as she lead Kenzie towards her own private chambers. "Many women had been weeping all afternoon and, suddenly, there was to be a celebration in the Great Hall! I found myself quite confused."

Kenzie smiled warmly, "I guess, though, that it's a good idea. It's easier to let go when we know loved ones are in a better place and that their sacrifice was not in vain."

"Yes, that is very true," Èowyn agreed with a smile as she pushed into her room.

The chamber was slightly bigger than the one that the young witch had been given, but did not look very different. However, there was something about the room – the jewels and combs on a nearby table and the tapestries on the walls – that made the room seem very much like the woman who occupied it.

"I am certain I do not have anything to offer that would be as glorious as something of your own," the Rohan maiden confessed as she moved towards a small doorway.

Kenzie smiled, "I wouldn't go that far. I'm pretty sure your dresses are far more gorgeous than anything I have at home."

Èowyn threw a smile over her shoulder, her long blonde hair sweeping back as she did so. "Then I shall have no fear giving you my second best dress."

The two women laughed and Kenzie stepped up next to Èowyn to get a look at the gowns that hung in the small room. The colors weren't bright like most of Arwen's had been. They were mostly dark, rustic color with a few pale shades mingled in. There was quite a bit of browns, blacks, darker grays and greens. Even some dark shades of blue and reds caught her eye. And deep in the back, one or two white dresses stood out against the browns and grays.

They were all beautiful, even the simpler ones, and Kenzie found she loved the deep colors of all the dresses. She suddenly found herself remembering something that Boromir had told her…

He had said she could have been a woman from Rohan…a shield maiden of the horse lords. It was not until now, when she and Èowyn had a moment not clouded by death, traitors, and looming battles that Kenzie found Boromir had been right in his assumptions.

Èowyn turned and handed her a gown, speaking words that Kenzie wasn't paying attention to. Her thoughts were caught on Boromir, their fallen ally. The one person she had shared the temptation of the Ring with in the days before Urks and Balrogs. It was strange that she hadn't thought of him since Amon Hen. And as she did now, a mental picture of the Lord of Gondor rising before her eyes, she felt like she had betrayed him somehow.

Shouldn't he have always been in her thoughts? Remembered as a good man who did all he could for his people? He had been like her, torn form home on a quest that led him to a destiny he couldn't control.

They really were like brother and sister in an odd way, she realized as she recalled his endearing nickname and smiling face. They had been kindred spirits forced down different paths. His had ended at Amon Hen and hers…well she had no idea really where hers would lead her, besides the obvious destination of home.

"Lady Kenzie?" Èowyn's soft voice broke into her thoughts.

Kenzie looked up startled. She had been running her fingers over the soft threads of the gown the Rohan maiden had handed her and took a deep breath as it hit her that Èowyn had been speaking to her.

The young witch shook her head, giving Èowyn an apologetic look, "I am so sorry Èowyn. I just got lost in my own thoughts, I suppose."

Èowyn gave her an understanding smile. "You and Lord Aragorn share that same talent," she stated.

Kenzie laughed, "Yeah, we do, don't we?"

The young shield maiden folded a gown over her arm and gently laid a hand on Kenzie's shoulder. "I would not ask you to confide in me about what troubles you," Èowyn began. "But if you did need someone other than those in your party, I would offer any aid or comfort I can give."

"Oh Èowyn," Kenzie sighed deeply. She then stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug, "Thank you so much."

Èowyn squeezed back, "For what you have done for us, befriending you is the least I could do." She pulled away, a smirk on her lips, "I am certain being the only maiden in the company of a man, elf, and dwarf is far from comforting."

Kenzie turned away to sit on Èowyn's bed, "You have no idea. Some times I feel like I'm going to loose my mind. Do you know it's been months since I had a conversation with another woman about a topic other than saving Middle Earth?"

Èowyn's brow crinkled as she walked towards the young witch, a deep green colored gown draped over her arm now. "You did not speak of other things with your sisters?"

Kenzie opened her mouth to answer, but closed it quickly. The memories of those conversations were still too fresh for her liking. Just thinking about them in passing made her chest throb like the healed wound in her shoulder. "No," she answered vaguely as she looked back up, "We only spoke of things going on here."

She didn't know how she missed it before, but it was now becoming obvious to the young witch that Èowyn was pretty good on hitting sore subjects. She had a feeling Aragorn would share her thoughts on that.

"Well," Èowyn said, clearly trying to advert the conversation into a new direction. "I'm not sure which gown you would prefer. I thought perhaps a green… maybe to match your elven prince?"

Kenzie gave the darkening thoughts in her mind a good shove to the back and turned her attentions back to the conversation Èowyn was desperately attempting to salvage. She carefully unfolded the gown she had taken earlier, sweeping her gaze over the fabric.

"No, this color is perfect actually," the young witch commented. "I've always looked better in blue anyway. And I'm sure Legolas will not be thinking about _matching_…but we will anyway. I think the only light tunic he has is blue."

Èowyn smiled, "Good. We will also need to fashion your hair, I suppose."

Kenzie smiled, "No, it's okay. I think I'll be all right. You've done enough; spend a little time on yourself."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I am," Kenzie replied moving towards the door. "Just don't forget to come get me before going to the main hall. I'll be lost otherwise."

Èowyn smiled, "Very well."

Kenzie slipped from the room, catching a glimpse of the pale green dress Èowyn drew from the depths of the closet. The young witch smiled, knowing that the Rohan maiden would be a lovely vision in it. Her smile faded a bit as she realized who Èowyn would be striving to look lovely for. And the pointlessness of it in the end.

'But it will all happen for a reason,' a voice reminded her and Kenzie found a comfort in its words.

She hugged the dark blue dress closer to her chest as she moved down towards her room. Would she be able to catch anything of the romance that would be Èowyn and Faramir? Knowing her course with the Fellowship, she knew the chances were slim. But that was all right. It would still happen.

With that thought, Kenzie's smile returned and her pace quickened. It was time she focused on becoming her own vision of loveliness for a certain elf.


	6. Chapter 5

I can say, without a shadow of a doubt, that writing drunk Legolas was THE most fun I've had with a character in as long as I can remember. I hope you enjoy him as much as I did.

Cheers.

* * *

~¤- Chapter 5: Drunken Parties-¤~

She pulled up half of her blonde locks, twisting them as if she were going to tie them back, but let them fall back to her shoulders. Turning her head to one side, she grabbed all of her curls and pulled them up, wondering if she could figure out a way to heap them up onto her head. Some how, it didn't fit the look she hoped for and she once again let her hair fall back to her shoulders.

Kenzie sighed, turning her head the other way, wondering if she would be able to do _anything _with her rebellious curls. Would they just be a pain in the butt, like always? She had been hoping that they would obey so that she could look half way decent. But as she scrutinized the slightly frizzy locks, she felt like her hopes were dashed.

It was kind of disappointing, if she were going to be honest. Really, if her hair would just cooperate, she _would _look decent. And while she would say she was trying to blend in with the Rohan people, she couldn't lie to herself. She had an ulterior motive.

Kenzie was determined to look beautiful for Legolas, that was all there was to it. As she had carefully gotten dressed, she thought about how she had appeared over the past several months. She came to the very quick realization that she hadn't been very…well, clean was probably a good word.

There had been a few times in Rivendell where she had looked all right, wearing some of Arwen's gowns that she always thought looked ridiculous on her. And there was that rare instance in Lothlorien when she had been allowed to bathe. She had been an emotional wreck then, so she didn't feel she could really count that. But since then, she had always been dirty, grimy and probably down right unpleasant to look at. And tonight presented her with a perfect opportunity to show him a completely different picture; one that he was not completely accustomed to.

In the back of her mind, she suddenly wondered what Legolas really thought of her appearance. He was an elven prince after all, accustomed to elven maids with milky skin, flawless complexions and long, flowing hair…

'Not freakin' frizzy curls,' the young witch thought in frustration, the sigh that passed from her lips causing a few strands to flutter in the air before falling back onto her cheek.

Kenzie's eyes traveled down, raking over the dress that now hung from her body. Was it going to be worth it, to attempt to make herself appear worthy enough to be on the arm of an elven warrior? Really, did she feel like she had something to prove?

Someone shifted behind her and broke her concentration, causing her eyes to dark up to catch Legolas's reflection in the mirror. He was standing behind her as if her thoughts had summoned him to the room. A wave of déjà vu swept over her and she looked down again, taking interest in the pattern stitched on the front of her gown.

"I thought we had already discussed the absurdness of you sneaking around," she said, keeping her tone hidden.

"If I didn't sneak, as you say, how would I be able to observe you without your knowledge?" he answered with a tiny smile.

Kenzie found herself smiling as well, yet unable to look up at and catch his gaze. A few moments passed where they both didn't say anything. Finally Kenzie couldn't stand it and looked up in the looking glass to see him staring at her.

"What?" she asked, cringing when she realized how shy and guarded she sounded.

"I was just recalling a moment…when our company was still in Rivendell," he answered, taking a step towards her.

"What moment?"

He cocked his head to the side, still studying her, "One morning, when I had awakened you for a training session."

She laughed lightly as a dozen images from their 'training sessions' flashed through her mind. The sounds of their knives clashing together, chasing each other through the woods around Rivendell…she had almost forgotten it had ever happened.

"You had let out a sigh," Legolas started again, taking another step closer. "One just the same as the one you let out a moment ago."

Kenzie pursed her lips and turned her body towards him, "You asked me that day what that sigh meant."

Legolas smiled softly, closing the last bit of distance between them. "Just as I am asking again today," he said, taking her hands in his. "You never answered me that day either. However, I feel as if I now know what is in your thoughts when a sigh like that passes through your lips."

"Legolas," she started, turning her head away.

But the palm of his hand caught her chin, turning her face back up towards his. His gaze was very determined and focused. She noticed how the light blue of his tunic made his eyes even more impossibly blue; crystal blue like water. His hand moved, lightly brushing the stubborn strands from her cheek as he studied her face slowly.

"Kenzie," he spoke softly. "You are beautiful."

She tried to dismiss the comment quickly. "It's just the dress."

"No," he shook his head as he held her gaze. "You do not need the dress to be stunning. You always have been beautiful to my eyes."

They were the words her brain had been wanting from him. But it was a surprise to actually hear them a loud, laced with the smooth curve of Legolas's voice.

It took a split second for her to wrap her arms around his neck and plant her lips on his. She felt his mouth curve into a smile underneath hers as his hands found her waist. Kenzie found herself pulling away too soon, pursing her lips as she looked down.

"You don't have to feel obligated to tell me that," she voiced, turning back to gaze at her face in the mirror.

She saw Legolas's brow furrow in the mirror, "Why would I feel obligated to be truthful with you?"

Kenzie opened her mouth to give a rebuttal, but stopped. He meant what he had said; the truth of it was evident on his flawless features. There was no point in ruining the compliment by being a silly girl. She smiled at him in the mirror.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. She then turned her eyes back to her face, scrutinizing her hair once more. "Now, if you have any brilliant ideas on what to do with this stuff I call my hair, you will be batting a thousand tonight."

She caught the brief flash of confusion on his face, obviously form the phrase she used, but he hid it quickly. He had closed the space between them again, one hand resting on her hip and the frame of his body pressing against her back. Reaching forward with his free hand, he pulled back the curls resting on her shoulder and gently pressed his lips to her shoulder.

"Leave it down," he whispered into her skin.

Kenzie shivered and knew then that her mind had been made up. Her eyes met his gaze once more in the mirror and she leaned back into him. She had been worried all night about the picture the two of them would make together. As she studied their reflections now, the young witch thought they looked…almost regal. Even graceful together. And she smiled softly, knowing that she would appear as if she truly belonged on his arm. It was a thought that filled her with a warm comfort.

"Did you come to escort me to the main hall?" she questioned lightly. Her eyes still held his in the mirror and her hand slide over the hand he had on her hip.

"Only if you are ready. I met Lady Èowyn in the hall and told her I would bring you to the celebration." She watched as his eyes graced over her appearance once more. "I wanted a few moments alone with you."

Kenzie felt a crazy grin start to spread on her face, "Really?"

Legolas gave her a smile again; her heart seemed to thud against her chest loudly. His head dipped down, placing a light kiss on the curve of her neck. Goosebumps erupted on her skin and she felt a hot, bubbly feeling start up in her stomach. This was so different for them. They had never been given such a moment to be intimate without fear of interruption and it was something Kenzie found herself basking in.

Ever since they began this journey, they had been surrounded by others. Kenzie realized she had never even thought about what she would do if they were able to be alone like they were now. She had never thought Legolas might be thinking about an opportunity like this either. But clearly he had. And if he kept on, she would be completely content with the idea of not making an appearance at the feast at all.

He seemed to be reading her thoughts as his nose nuzzled against the skin of her neck. She tilted her head back to give him more access.

"Have I told you how much I missed you, Ai'er?" he whispered.

Kenzie's mouth had gone slightly dry and she licked her lips before smiling softly, "Probably, but you could get away with saying it once more."

He chuckled, his breath fanning across her skin. His slender fingers gripped onto her hips a little tighter. She felt his lips press onto her neck and on her jaw line before they hovered above her ear. "I missed you."

She drew in a deep breath, trying desperately to stop her heart from beating loudly against her chest. She was convinced that he would be able to hear its loud thudding. But if he did, he gave no indication of it. Kenzie turned in his arms, slowly taking her eyes up to his face as her hands rested on top of his fore arms. She took a moment to allow her eyes to roam over him.

"I wasn't gone that long." Her gaze was moving along his shoulders before she convinced herself to look up into his face.

The same reverent look he had earlier was on his features again. Her stomach flip-flopped; his blue eyes seemed to stare straight through her as his hand moved to the side of her face. His fingers gently traced the curves of her ear and down along her jaw.

"It was far too long." His tone was serious and soft. "It was the first time you had not been at my side since we departed from Rivendell…"

Legolas trailed off and Kenzie was struck with the feeling that he wished to say more. Her eyes dropped from his; had he meant to say he wished they would not be parted ever again, but stopped when he realized that one day they would? Had it occurred to him, like it had her, that her recent departure from Middle Earth was a precursor to what lie ahead for them at the end of the battle?

Legolas raised her face with a gently nudge of his hand. He then leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. "No dark thoughts tonight," he whispered against her lips. "Not from me or you."

Kenzie swallowed, her thoughts disappearing at his command, and looked at him with a smile. "You are right. And I am glad that you are here to tell me."

It was now her turn to reach up, pressing her body into his as she kissed him slowly. His arms wound around her, holding her steadily against him. And, unlike the first time Legolas snuck into her room, he kissed her without interruption until she couldn't breathe.

When she pulled back to bring air into her lungs, he ran a thumb over her lips, swollen from his kisses. She thought he was going to say something more, but she took it upon herself to decide that they had done too much talking. Her mouth fitted over his again and it was enough to keep him from trying to speak again.

Kenzie had been to her fair share of crazy college parties. Frat boys, dopey girls and cheap beer galore. She had been sure that those parties had prepared her for any kind of party that would ever come her way. Every party _except _the one she was currently participating in.

_Everyone _was drinking. The women really weren't putting back the foaming cups of liquor, but every man in the Great Hall had at least one mug they were tipping up. And if they didn't, the one next to him was sure to provide him with one.

Kenzie stood with Aragorn and Legolas on the edge of the room, watching in amazement as the entire hall steadily became drunker. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't blame them. Everyone in that room, and in all of Edoras, knew how close they all came to death. So they had something to celebrate and if drinking was the way, then so be it.

Even if it did make them all raging, flaying imbeciles.

Merry and Pippin were no where to be found. Yet. Kenzie had a feeling that after a few pints, they would make themselves known. She thought about traipsing off once or twice to find them, but always talked herself out of it. The soldiers that would walk by and give her approving stares always helped too.

She was glad that Aragorn and Legolas weren't participating in the drunk-fest; it left her someone to talk to. Èowyn was busy doing her duties as Lady of the Court and there wasn't anyone else she felt herself compelled to have a conversation with. No, she was perfectly content with standing aside, gazing about the room as she listened to the smooth hum of Legolas's and Aragorn's voices as they spoke in Elvish to one another.

Her eyes were drawn to her left, however, as she watched the crowd part to allow Gimli to stomp toward them unceremoniously. 'Speaking of people I don't want to talk to,' she thought wryly.

"A celebration of a victorious win and the only thing you two think to do is talk," the dwarf accused Legolas and Aragorn darkly. It seemed like the dwarf had already gotten pretty tipsy.

"If you are suggesting that I participate in drinking the brew that is filling the cups about the room…" Legolas trailed off and grimaced as a drunken man pushed past them all rather rudely. "I am afraid I will decline the invitation."

Kenzie smiled over at him. 'So he's opposed to getting wasted; thank God,' she thought with relief.

"Then you would turn down the simple challenge that says any dwarf can out drink any elf?" Gimli countered.

'Oh great,' Kenzie thought, rolling her eyes.

Legolas frowned, "I do not believe that you could, even though you seem to be more acquainted with the drink than I, Master Dwarf."

Kenzie looked to Aragorn, pleading silently with him to intervene. What good could come from this? An already swaying Gimli in a drinking game with Legolas, who just admitted to never having beer before? They were just talking about it and it made Kenzie want to put her foot down and demand that they get the thoughts out of their heads.

But, of course, Aragorn only chuckled and said nothing.

"Well then, your highness, shall we test this theory of yours?" Gimli smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

'Say no. Please say no,' Kenzie's mind begged.

Legolas's chin jutted out as he started down at the dwarf. "Very well, we shall."

And with that, he followed Gimli through the crowd toward the other side of the hall where the beer kegs stood taller than all the men. Kenzie bit her lower lip, shifting her weight on her feet. After a few seconds, she moved to follow, quickly and gently squeezing through the crowd to catch up with them.

"Legolas," she called softly, knowing she wouldn't need to shout for him to hear her. But he did not turn.

Kenzie sighed and pushed through two soldiers. "Legolas!" she said a bit louder.

This time his head did turn and he slowed his pace to allow her a chance to catch up. Once she reached his side, the young witch gripped onto his arm and gave him an imploring look. "Legolas, do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"It is just a small challenge, lass," Gimli threw back.

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't recall asking you, okay? We know you're all gun-ho!"

Legolas put a hand over the one gripping his arm and gave her a small smile. "He is right, Kenzie."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "So you think drinking yourselves into unconsciousness will prove which one of you is the better race? That is the most idiotic thing I have never heard."

The trio came to the kegs then, finding Èomer standing next to a table, drinking and laughing with a few of his soldiers. He paused in his drink, looking between the elf and dwarf. "So, Master Gimli, I see you have found a willing participant?" he asked with a small smile.

"More like tricked," Kenzie answered as she watched Gimli settle himself into a chair at the foot of the table.

The dwarf didn't seem to trouble himself with her pessimism, however. He smiled grandly at her as Èomer began to fill the table with mugs over flowing with beer. "Don't trouble yourself so, lass. The point is not for _all _of us to be unconscious."

Kenzie set her jaw and crossed her arms. "Oh, so this little challenge has rules?"

Gimli laughed and looked pointedly at Èomer. The Lord of Rohan shrugged as he looked to Kenzie. "No pauses. No spills."

"And no regurgitation," Gimli added with a deep laugh.

Kenzie rolled her eyes again, something that she found was becoming a permanent habit in the dwarf's presence. "Good Lord," she breathed.

"So we will be playing a drinking game?" Legolas asked as he took a mug from Èomer.

Gimli raised his glass to Legolas, "Last one standing wins." With that final exclamation, he literally dove into his mug.

Kenzie watched as Legolas hesitantly raised the mug and smelled the liquor. She thought he might put the mug down and swear the whole thing off. But after he glanced at Gimli finishing off his first mug and reaching for another, the elf quickly tipped the mug up.

The young witch watched with a combination of annoyance and slight amusement as Legolas winced, the bitter liquor working its way down his throat. He took a split second to process the taste and maybe what he would have to do to continue in the game before he reached for another mug.

He quickly emptied it as well, just as Gimli was downing the rest of his second mug. From that point on, it truly became a race. Kenzie almost couldn't believe her eyes as Legolas took mug after mug from Èomer, polishing them off without breathing it seemed. Gimli was not emptying his cups as gracefully, but she had to give him credit for keeping pace. Minutes passed and Kenzie continued to watch the two, wondering if there was something seriously wrong with them. She knew they both were competitive toward one another, but a drinking game was pushing it a bit.

After several minutes, Kenzie stopped counting the number of mugs in front of them. The amount was large enough to cover most of the surface of the table. She leaned against it, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for something to go wrong…or one of them to just fall over.

Gimli had started to get vocal, chuckling and releasing bodily functions as he grabbed for another mug. The young witch shared a glance with Èomer, who seemed to be the only other sober being in the vicinity.

The dwarf was definitely not done making a scene of himself. He finished another mug and slapped the table dramatically, almost causing Kenzie to jump in surprise. He chuckled loudly at her reaction and looked to Èomer as if he were about to reveal a great secret.

"It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women," he said, erupting into a laugh that soon died away into a disgusting burp.

Kenzie groaned. "I haven't even drunk anything and I think I'm going to be sick."

Èomer gave a small chuckle, "It is good then that his plan to challenge you did not materialize."

She looked at him in surprise before laughing. "Leave it to Gimli," she mused aloud.

Just as her laugh died down, Legolas placed another empty mug next to the neat stack he had made, but did not move to take another. Kenzie and Èomer turned their attentions to the elf as he slowly brought his hand up. His glazed blue eyes were concentrating on his fingertips as he gently rubbed them together.

"I feel something," he announced, drawing each of the words out.

Kenzie looked an eyebrow and scoffed. Legolas paid her no attention however as he continued to study his hand. He twisted it left and right slowly, looking at it as if he had never seen it before in his life. "A slight tingle in my fingers." He then looked over at her quickly, his light blue eyes wide, "I think it's affecting me."

She wanted to laugh. It might have taken longer than she anticipated, but it seemed that Legolas had reached the "completely trashed" stage of the event.

Gimli slammed his mug down on the table top, swaying in his seat as he did so. He pointed a stubby finger at Èomer, a grin on his face. "What did I say?" he cried. "He can't hold his liquor…"

Even as he spoke the words, his body swayed more. Kenzie watched, her dark blue eyes widening as the dwarf grunted and crossed his eyes. He swayed back, his finger still pointed at Eomer, and Kenzie's hand flew to her mouth in surprise as he finally toppled backward out of the chair. He landed with a dull thud, but no one made a move to help him up.

The young witch turned to Legolas, who had a slightly confused look upon his face. His blue eyes were concentrated on where Gimli had been and after a second, he turned to look at Kenzie, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Is the game over?" he asked nonchalantly.

Kenzie lowered her hand and laughed. "Oh my God. I think you just one your first drinking game."

"I have?" he asked confused, his brow crinkling as he turned back to look upon his fingers. He then slid his gaze back to her, "Is it not warm in here? I feel very warm."

Kenzie laughed softly and looped her arm through his. "Come on, time to take the drunken elf out for some fresh air."

He grinned lazily at her, "That sounds like a great idea. It will be fine outside."

Kenzie chuckled, turning him from the table and toward any door that would lead them away. They had only taken a few steps, however, before Legolas began to pull against her hold, turning his body back toward the table. "What of Gimli?" he asked, his brows creased together and a cute-concerned look upon his face.

The young witch smiled, patting his shoulder before turning him back, "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. I'm sure he's accustomed to passing out on the floor."

That seemed to appease him and she found herself glad. The last thing that she wanted to do was have to pull the dead weight up from the floor and put him somewhere else. Maybe this would teach him a lesson. She highly doubted it, but it didn't hurt to hope. The party was getting rowdier as the men continued to drink and push and shove. Legolas was musing aloud as Kenzie moved them through the room, and it was all the young witch could do to keep her face straight.

"It is bright in here, is it not? I am surprised at how well-lit this room is," he said.

Kenzie stopped her laugh before it escaped her lips, "I suppose that's why it is warm in here as well."

Legolas chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you are right. You know, elven parties are far brighter than this. And open. We love open spaces and enjoy feeling a room breath."

She shook her head. And now we were talking about open rooms breathing.

"And the music! Ai'er, you would love our music. Light melodies and fast waltzes that would continue all through the night," he rambled.

A man pushed into them unexpectedly, throwing the young witch off balance and smashing her up against Legolas unexpectedly. "Hey, watch it!" Kenzie cried, pushing back against the wasted soldier. He mumbled an apology without even turning toward them and pushed his way through the rest of the crowd.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and turned back to the elf. She was about to ask him if he was okay, but stopped. He was looking down, a part of her dress clutched in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the fabric before looking back up at her slowly. A small smirk graced his face then and he stepped closer to her.

"Your dress is very soft, Ai'er." He tried to whisper, but as most people did when they were drunk, he ended up saying it very loudly.

"Well, thank you. Now let's keep moving, Romeo," she said with a laugh, winding an arm around his waist again to continue tugging him toward the door.

Legolas sighed again, allowing her to pull him along, "I do wish I could go home." This time he was successful in keeping his voice down, which made her almost think that he hadn't meant to say the sentence aloud at all. Her heart clenched a bit as she realized being from his home hurt him as much as being away from San Francisco hurt her.

He leaned his body weight into her more and the sadness on his face made her stop for a moment. "Legolas, are you all right?"

"I wish you could see it; it's beautiful, dark trees…the way the sun rises and basks the palace in the morning." His voice was solemn, very thoughtful.

Kenzie squeezed his waist again, "Don't worry. You can show it to me some day, all right? I promise."

He didn't seem to believe her, but she tried to move him forward again anyway. They needed to get outside to get him to cool off.

And just like that, once they started to move again he seemed to be over whatever sadness weighed him down. He laughed suddenly and focused his gaze on her once again, "Did you realize that your hair reflects the light beautifully? It is truly golden…golden rings."

Kenzie laughed at him now, tugging his body closer to hers again as they moved past two drunken soldiers. "For someone who's usually pretty quiet, you sure are a chatty drunk."

His grin grew slowly, "I do not recall being drunk, Ai'er."

She shook her head, "Oh believe me, you are."

They had almost made it to the door she spotted when Legolas jerked them to a stop. "Aragorn, Gandalf," he said brightly.

Kenzie turned to see the wizard and Ranger standing next to one another, now both staring at the elf in confused amusement.

"Mellon…you seem to be in high spirits," Aragorn commented.

"I am." Legolas continued to smile brightly, "Kenzie and I were about to go outside."

Aragorn's gaze went to Kenzie. The young witch tried to fight the smile that was working its way onto her face. "Considering the fact that the light weight over here just participated in his first drinking game with Gimli, and _won_, I thought it best to get him some fresh air."

"It was a drinking _game_ you were apart of?" Aragorn asked in slight astonishment. Kenzie didn't know whether it was from Legolas being in a drinking game or from Gimli losing one.

"It was." Legolas then leaned toward the Ranger, "And I won."

Aragorn was now fighting a smile and Gandalf let out a low chuckle that he hid behind his curled fist.

"All right, champion. Let's go outside," Kenzie stated, pulling the elf back toward their original path.

"Will you be all right?" Aragorn asked, his amusement shining on his features.

The young witch waved him off, "I've dealt with enough drunk frat boys in my day, a drunk elf should be no problem at all."

She succeeded in pulling Legolas's attention from their companions and they continued the short distance through the crowd. Finally, she pushed against a heavy wooden door and felt the cool rush of night air. The door closed behind them with a loud thud, drowning out the loud voices and noise from the party. She welcomed the silence that greeted them and relished the feel of the cool breeze on her skin. It was hotter in the hall than she had realized and she found herself a bit glad Legolas had presented an excuse to get out.

Kenzie guided the elf to the side of the building, encouraging him to lean against it. He did as she instructed, falling against the stones rather ungracefully. When he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, she took a few steps back, leaving him to briefly ponder whatever drunken thought he had.

Her feet guided her to the edge of the walkway, staring out at the dark plains of Rohan. The breeze was gentle, pushing her curls back over her shoulders. It was so peaceful there, outside of the hall, that she felt no need to persuade herself indoors again. She let her mind wander, careful to avoid things she still wished to stay clear of and skirting over others she knew would damper her mood. Instead, she felt herself gaze forward listlessly, not truly having anything to think of or mull over. And that was strange, considering the fact that thinking and mulling over things was something she could never get herself to _stop _doing.

"You are very lovely in the moon light," Legolas said softly, his voice slightly coarse.

Kenzie turned from her gazing. The moon only lit his legs and torso. The rest of his body was cast in complete shadow. She shook her head and moved back toward him, "And you are still a bit tipsy."

He shook his head as if he understood the word, but she knew he didn't. "You are," he stated sternly to emphasize his point again.

The young witch smiled softly when she reached his feet, "Well thank you. You sure are dishing out the compliments tonight."

He ignored the statement and sighed. She could see him raise a hand to his face. "I do not know why you even want to listen to me, after what I have done."

"What do you mean? You're just a little drunk," she laughed at him slightly as she moved to lean against the space next to him.

"No." He became quiet and she wondered if he has passed out against the wall. That made her wonder if he _could _even pass out; he didn't sleep, after all…not like she did anyway. He still had not answered, so she looked over at him, surprised and relieved to see his eyes open and fixated on the plains.

"Legolas…"

"I should not have left you."

She crinkled her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head and drug his gaze down, "I should have stayed with you at Helm's Deep, not leave you and hope that you would heal in my absence."

She frowned at him, "You were right to go. You had to and I know that. Besides, Gandalf told me he hadn't given you much of a choice."

He set his jaw and shook his head in defiance again. "That is no excuse. _I_ should not have let him do that, I…"

"Legolas," Kenzie stopped him, reaching down and slipping her hand into his. "I don't blame you for leaving. Going to Isengard…it was what you were supposed to do. _Someone_ had to look after Aragorn and that dwarf is no good for the task."

That comment got a low chuckle from him and she was glad.

Kenzie leaned her head against his shoulder and felt him slip his fingers in between hers before giving her hand a squeeze. They were both silent and she thought the liquor might be wearing off; he seemed to be quieter and calmer. But there was still a slight tension in him. His hand was still tightly curled around hers and she could feel his muscles were tight in his arm and shoulder. She turned her face so her forehead was resting against his arm and took a deep breath, the warm woodsy scent that she loved filling her lungs.

"You saved my life, Legolas," she said softly. "That's all that matters."

She felt him sigh before he turned his head, pressing a kiss to her hair before he rested his cheek on top of her bowed head. They didn't say anymore. And as the sounds of the celebration echoed softly behind them and the moon light waned over Edoras, she was glad they didn't need to.


	7. Chapter 6

~¤-Chapter 6: Plans Revealed-¤~

Kenzie awoke with a start, her eyes opening wide to adjust to the darkness around her. She was lying on her side, one hand tucked under her head, the other draped over her waist. She had been dreaming, but about what, she couldn't remember. She swallowed hard and rolled over.

Legolas was no longer in the space beside her; she was disappointed he was gone, but not entirely surprised. After their venture outside, she could tell he was tired…well as much as an elf could be. They had wandered back to her room, barely noticed by any other person, and after he had given her a moment to change, they both crawled into her bed. They had faced one another and spoke in quiet voices until she drifted off to sleep.

She hadn't expected him to stay long after she fell asleep. He was restless, even though the beer had drug him down. Restless enough to still be wondering around the Golden Hall. She wished she knew what was troubling him; it was something he wasn't obvious about…something she had yet to pick up on.

Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling and drew in a deep breath. She almost wished she knew what time it was. The thought of falling back to sleep crossed her mind and she decided to try it. It wasn't as if she had anything else to do in the early hours of the morning.

Her eyes fell shut as she attempted to relax every muscle in her body. She focused on her breathing, pulling the air into her lungs slowly. Five minutes later, she was still wide awake. She sighed, opening her eyes and throwing off her covers. There was no point in just lying there.

A type of robe had been laid out earlier, whether by Èowyn's request or not, Kenzie didn't know. But she found herself grateful for it now. She slipped over her shoulder, tied it tight across her waist and quietly snuck into the hallway.

It was dark, except for a few torches that dotted the walls several feet apart. There was not a soul to be seen, not that the young witch had been expecting any. Still, she glanced down the corridor behind her briefly before letting her feet guide her back toward the hall she and many others had occupied earlier.

The front hall was deserted and dim, save for the dying fire in the center fire pit. Kenzie was padding through the room softly toward a doorway she thought might take her outside when her eyes landed on a slim figure stretched out on a lounge-type seat. She paused, raising up on tip toes in an attempt to see who was sleeping in the cold hall. The figure shifted and Kenzie saw her blonde, crimped hair fall over the back of the seat.

'Èowyn,' she thought, feeling a twinge of sadness over the fact her friend was alone in the hall. But she had come to accept that was just how Èowyn was. She had been on her own for quite a while; caring for a possessed uncle and fearing for a banished brother. It shouldn't have been so surprising; she really could relate to the maiden in way.

Kenzie had isolated herself when she had went home, feeling abandoned by the Fellowship and an outcast among her sisters.

She moved her mind away from those thoughts, frustrated that she some how kept getting back to memories of that morning in the kitchen. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she was vowing right then to quit doing that. There were other things to think of.

She reached the door and quietly pushed it open. She was promptly bombarded with the thunderous sound of snores. She paused in the doorway, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. The soldiers were pushed together on pallets situated in rows on the floor. Her eyes caught the outlines of the two small hobbits nestled on the floor, sleeping peacefully.

Well, one was. The other was tossing uneasily, moving from one side to the other. It was clear to her, by the smaller frame, that it was Pippin who was fighting to find slumber. She played with the idea of going over to comfort him, but after one last flop onto his make-shift bed, she changed her mind.

After he was still for a few seconds, the young witch turned from the sleeping men and back toward the other door that she had seen as she ventured into the hall. Fresh air sounded better than anything else and she had a hunch that Legolas probably had the same thought. Just before the door closed, she was startled by a loud grunting snore. Her eyes narrowed at a sleeping Gimli… 'Probably unconscious, not sleeping," she thought begrudgingly. She wanted to walk over and give him a swift kick, but changed her mind.

A sleeping Gimli was _far _better than an awake one.

She shut the door quietly and crept back past Èowyn and toward the other door that she had seen. Pushing it open a bit, Kenzie slide her body through the opening and stepped out into the night. The cool air brought goose bumps to her skin, even thought she was covered. It felt wonderful however and she moved out to look across the landscape as she had done earlier. Her eyes peered through the darkness, trying to find a figure with Legolas's build moving around the wide streets of Edoras. She still found herself far from surprised when she found no one.

The young witch drew the cold air into her lungs and looked up into the sky. There were no stars, just a thick blanket of dark blue sky and this did disappoint her. One of the things she had enjoyed the most about the home of the horse masters was the open skies. She adored the woods of Rivendell and found herself gladly immersed in the mysteries of the forests of Lotherlorien. But Rohan and its wide open skies comforted her the most. Something about seeing the twinkling dots of light made her feel safer…like she wasn't too far from home at all.

She turned her head, trying to find some sign of the moon; maybe she could figure out what time it was by seeing where it was sitting in sky. As she moved her head, her eyes landed on a cloaked figure standing at the end of the building facing east. He was like a statue, except for the heavy cloak that moved gently around him in the slight breeze.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was the elf she had been searching for. And even though her body turned to move to his side, she couldn't get her feet to obey. There was something imposing about the stiff figure that was standing there, his back straight and head covered with a hood. He knew she was there…she knew he knew. He probably heard her get up from her bed, following the quiet sound of her footsteps. But she couldn't get past the odd feeling she had as she looked at him.

Why hadn't he turned and acknowledged her presence? Was he ignoring her? Was he _actually _sleeping? Whatever it was, it kept Kenzie from moving a foot in his direction.

Instead, she took a deep breath and returned her gaze back to the structures before her. She didn't move for the longest time and she lost track of the minutes as they ticked by, the sky growing a bit lighter with each passing moment.

The door creaked behind her, but her eyes barely shifted. She had known it was Aragorn, like a sixth sense that would tell her something was wrong. It was something she couldn't explain, like knowing where Legolas would be, but she found comfort in it. The Ranger moved to her side and neither spoke as he pulled forth his pipe and drew a long sigh. The young witch found it interesting that the three of them – man, elf and witch – had reached a point where they could always find each other and in the dark morning hours when others slept, they congregated together; sharing the same inability to sleep and the same worries that brought about their collective insomnia.

"Can't sleep?" Kenzie asked, knowing the answer even as she spoke the question. Her eyes were still fixed on the shadows that danced on the lane below them; but she knew if she turned, she would see the fatigue in his eyes and the darkness that would skirt across his face.

Aragorn was fiddling with the pipe in his hand. "No, I cannot," he said quietly.

The young witch drew in a deep breath, "Except for Gimli, it seems that none of us are allowed rest tonight." She then turned to gaze past Aragorn, her eyes again landing on the statue that was Legolas, even though she knew the Ranger was already aware that the third member of their party was there.

Her eyes shifted and she watched Aragorn crease his eyebrows in slightly suspicion. "He stares towards Mordor," he said before turning back to Kenzie.

The young witch's face scrunched up in surprise. So that's what had been tolling in his mind. Not that she should be surprised; Mordor was in all their thoughts. But Legolas's behavior made her feel uneasy, made her feel like something big was about to go down. And she had a sneaky suspicion that the next dark chapter of their journey was about to begin, even though they had just ended the last one.

"How long has he been standing there?" Aragorn asked, drawing her from her thoughts.

Kenzie pursed her lips and studied the elf's back. "A few hours at least. I fell asleep and woke up some time ago. He wasn't in the room so I went looking for him. I thought at first that the beer might still be clouding his head a bit." She paused, sharing a faint smile with the Ranger. But the smile soon faded as she continued, "I know that's not it though. Something dark is making him worry. I just can't figure out what."

"Perhaps two will succeed where one failed," Aragorn whispered before quickly walking toward the elf.

Kenzie hesitated at first, still not sure if she wanted to approach this pensive side of Legolas. But curiosity and concern won out and she moved to follow.

"The stars are veiled." Legolas's voice was soft and warm as Kenzie and Aragorn moved to either side of him. All three of them glanced far past the plains toward the land of their enemy. "Something stirs in the east; a sleepless malice."

Kenzie pulled in a deep, uneasy breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Aragorn and Legolas look at one another, reading some unsaid statement in each other's eyes. She swallowed hard as Legolas's eyes once again turned to the direction of Mordor; she didn't know if she wanted to hear what he was about to say.

"The eye of the enemy is moving." Even as he spoke, Kenzie felt his hand stretch out, seeking hers as their fingers slowly tangled together.

The young witch slide her eyes over to Aragorn, knowing that the same question was lingering in their minds. She pursed her lips before moving her gaze to Legolas's face, which glowed softly in the waning moonlight. "Toward where?" she whispered. "Has he turned to Frodo?"

Legolas's brow knitted together and his lips slowly parted almost as if he didn't want to answer. "I cannot be sure…" his voice was warm, but there was something about it that she didn't like.

Kenzie kept her dark blue eyes fixed on him, her gaze traveling up and down his face in an effort to read his thoughts. When she seemed the task unsuccessful, she gave into the silence that they all were maintaining and looked back out at the plains. The quiet endured for some time and the young witch felt herself ease into the calmness that the early morning was trying to cast over them.

A realization hit her as the sky grew a bit lighter; after this, she wouldn't have to wonder about them and fear the worse. She wouldn't be plagued by what-ifs. She would wander back to her room soon and attempt to sleep again, pulling Legolas with her if need be. They would both find some comfort in the early morning hours; she was going to make sure of it.

Just as the warmth of these thoughts began to sink into her mind, Legolas gripped her hand tightly and turned toward Aragorn. Kenzie looked over at him in concern, watching his crystal blue eyes widen with fear.

"He is here!" he whispered harshly.

Kenzie drew in a deep breath, "Pippin." She had forgotten about the small hobbit. She quickly turned, not explaining anything to the others, and raced back toward the chamber where she knew the small hobbit would be. The door to the hall slammed against the wall as she pushed through. She sprinted through the room, not even glancing at Èowyn, who was startled from her sleep. The door to the side room moved quickly under her hands as well and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Pippin's hands seemed to be welded to the Palantir. It glowed as if it was white hot and the small hobbit writhed on the floor, his mouth open in a silent scream as if he were being burned.

"Help! Gandalf, help!" Merry's cry jolted Kenzie out of her stunned silence.

Aragorn and Legolas crashed into the room behind her as the wizard sat up from his bed. The Ranger re-acted the quickest of any of them, reaching for the orb without hesitation. At that point, Kenzie's instincts kicked into overdrive. "Aragorn, no!"

But there was nothing to be done. His hands sealed to the Palantir immediately and his knees buckled from whatever torture Sauron had placed on the hobbit. Legolas grasped his shoulders as Kenzie raced forward. She snatched up a wool blanket from a bed and pushed the orb from the Ranger's hands.

It hit the floor with a sickening thud and began to roll away from the group, propelled by a will of its own. Kenzie followed, tossing the blanket over top of it and covering the Eye that stared at them all.

The young witch took a deep breath and turned back to Legolas, who was carefully helping Aragorn onto his feet again. Gandalf had turned to Pippin who now lay deathly still on the stone floor. Kenzie's heart clenched and she hoped they hadn't been too late.

The wizard pushed Merry aside before kneeling next to the pale hobbit. Kenzie moved to Aragorn as he swayed on his feet. "Are you all right?" She tried to look into his eyes, but he kept his gaze darting around the room.

"Aragorn," she said sharply. The Ranger finally looked up and met her eyes. She didn't sense any dark magic emanating from him that she had felt from the Palantir and she sighed with relief. That had been too close.

"I am all right," he breathed softly, but she could easily see that he was still shaken.

Kenzie was just about to ask him what he had seen when Pippin gasped, his heavy breathing becoming the only sound in the room that they listened too.

Gandalf was leaning close to the hobbit, clutching one of Pippin's small hands and holding his face in the other. "Look at me," he instructed softly and the hobbit slowly turned to face the wizard.

Kenzie could see the sweat lingering on his forehead and the unabashed fear that was in his wide eyes. There was something else, though, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. But she would have bet anything that it was the magic of the Palantir.

"Gandalf, forgive me." Pippin was looking straight at the white wizard as he apologized but there was a tone that made Kenzie think it wasn't quite like Pippin. And she was sure she wasn't the only one that caught the dark shadow that lingered in his eyes.

The small hobbit cringed as he turned his face away, his eyes pulled from Gandalf's gaze. But the wizard clutched Pippin's hand firmly, turning his face back. "Look at me," he commanded and the small hobbit gasped and obeyed. "What did you see?" Gandalf asked.

Pippin was still gasped like he had been under water for days. He struggled to look at Gandalf, "There was a tree. A white tree in a courtyard of stone…It was dead!"

With his last description, Pippin caused Aragorn to turn and lean in over the wizard. The small hobbit closed his eyes, his face twisting with pain, "The city was burning."

Kenzie gulped, moving to stand next to Legolas. Gandalf jerked Pippin's hand again, "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

Pippin's breathing picked up more and Kenzie feared he was going to have a seizure if Gandalf continued to question him. She wondered how important it was…was it worth pushing Pippin to the brink? Couldn't she just tell everyone what he saw and it'd be the same thing?

"I saw…" Pippin started, his eyes turning to Gandalf wide with a fear that he obviously wasn't sure he could talk of. "I saw _him_. I could hear his voice inside my head."

Kenzie's skin tingled at the thought of what Pippin actually saw. She chanced a look over at Legolas, and watched as his jaw clenched. Even Aragorn and Gandalf looked thoroughly startled, not that she could find herself blaming them at all.

"And what did you tell him?" Gandalf asked quietly, a deep urgent tone ringing in his voice. When the hobbit began to turn his head again, Gandalf began more agitated. "Speak!"

Pippin gasped and cringed at the command. He then turned his full gaze on Gandalf, seemingly determined to tell the wizard what he had wanted to know. "He asked me my name, I didn't answer…he hurt me."

Kenzie's heart lurked again at hearing Pippin's scared voice. She moved around Legolas to kneel next to the small hobbit, hoping to be a comforting presence. She glanced over at Gandalf to see that he was trying desperately to keep his fear from splaying across his face. But he couldn't keep it from his voice.

"What did you tell him of Frodo and the Ring?" he asked sternly.

Pippin's eyes were wide with fear as he stared up at the wizard. "Nothing…" His breathing was still incredibly heavy as he heaved air into his lungs. "I didn't say a word."

The young witch's eyes jumped back to Gandalf. The wizard's face was hard, almost scary as a bit of his fear finally spread across his face. "You must tell me the truth! What was said?"

Pippin's eyes darted around again, looking everywhere but at Gandalf. He finally looked upon her and Kenzie immediately say that the mysterious shadow from before was gone from his eyes. There was just a deep rooted fear now; and a desperate pleading, a _need _for her to believe him.

Kenzie gulped and leaned forward. She reached out slowly, keeping her gaze locked with the small hobbit, and took his hand from Gandalf. Both of her larger palms encompassed his; she was surprised his skin was ice cold to the touch.

"I believe you, Pippin. I know you are telling us the truth." Kenzie tried to keep her voice as steady and as smooth as possible. If they had any hope of getting the information they needed, they had to calm him down now that the danger had passed. "But you have to tell us, Pippin. You have to tell us what you saw in Sauron's eye."

Pippin gulped and looked away briefly; he still looked very frightened, but she saw that his breathing was slowing, thankfully. When his eyes turned back to her, the young witch did her best to look at him encouragingly.

"The city was burning, smoke was climbing up the white stones and curling into the sky. I couldn't see if it was night or day…but the flames." He gulped and his tiny fingers clenched together in her palm. "The flames were so high and burned so brightly, I could see everything."

Kenzie squeezed his hand gently, trying to keep him focused in her and her voice. "It's all right, Pippin. What else did you see in the city?"

The small hobbit took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Orcs…orcs every where. They were burning everything in sight. People, things from the city…they were even holding torches to the tree. He towered above me and…asked me my name."

He stopped for a few seconds, the pause lengthening more than it actually was as the silence of the men around her clutched them all. Kenzie pursed her lips and reached forward, gently touching a palm to the hobbit's cheek. "Pippin, you must be sure…"

He opened his eyes, "That was all. When I didn't answer he became angry and…" He closed his eyes again in an obvious attempt to rid himself of the memory of the pain he had endured minutes before. "He didn't ask me anymore."

Kenzie took a deep breath, looking over at Gandalf. She pled with him with her eyes, hoping he would see the truth and allow the small hobbit rest. The wizard drew in a deep breath as well and nodded. He reached forward and gently grasped Pippin's shoulder.

"It is all right, Pippin. All is not lost," Gandalf's voice was trusting and Kenzie was glad to hear the tension gone from his voice.

The wizard then turned to Kenzie, "He needs rest, quiet."

Kenzie understood immediately and turned to Legolas. The elf did not hesitate; he moved around Gandalf and gently lifted Pippin from the floor. Kenzie stood with him, still holding the hobbit's small hand. Merry moved as well and followed closely behind them, the sound of his bare feet padding on the stone floor echoing as he kept pace with them.

They moved past the other men in the room who stared uncertainly at the small hobbit. Outside the room, the hall was filled with the same dead silence it had earlier, only this time Èowyn stood uncertain at the edge of the bed. Her wide eyes questioned Kenzie silently about what had happened, but the young witch could only swallow hard and look away.

Over the past months, she found that even though she knew what would happen through her journey across Middle Earth, she wasn't immune to the emotions. The deep raw feelings that would crawl into her chest and nestle there. The fall of Gandalf left her numb. Boromir's death gave her purpose. Haldir dying on the ledge at Helm's Deep had crushed her.

And Pippin's torturous dealings with the Palantir would leave her heart broken.

Their little group turned down the hallway toward her room, Merry's small footsteps the only sound that accompanied them. Kenzie's eyes were trained on Pippin, who still shook fearfully in Legolas's arms. She didn't bother to notice where they were going. Legolas knew the way better than she did. The young witch's eyes then slide to the elf of their own accord; his face was still blank and his jaw firmly set. And he still would not turn his eyes to her.

They pushed into her bedroom with ease. The sheets and covers were still crumbled from when she had awoken before and the pillows somewhat held the shape of her head and Legolas's when they had whispered things to one another hours before.

Legolas gently laid the hobbit upon the bed, which seemed to engulf Pippin's small frame. Kenzie let go of his hand long enough to pull the covers over him. He had stopped shaking but stared at the ceiling with an unreadable expression. When she had tucked him in, she took his hand again in both of hers.

"I am so sorry, Pippin," Kenzie breathed the apology as if she believed it would make things better. "It didn't have to happen this way."

Pippin turned his large eyes to her, "Do not say that, Lady Kenzie. It's not your fault." A ghost of a mirth appeared in his eyes again, "I am a Took, after all."

Kenzie pursed her lips and shook her head, "I know, but I could have..." She paused, looking at her hands over his before she spoke again. "Pippin, you have to understand. What we are doing, this war we are fighting. It's not easy."

The young witch looked back up into his face, "And it is asking for great sacrifices from us all. If we can do that and survive, there will still be hope. That's why we must have courage."

"I will have courage," Pippin reassured her softly. "If you do as well, Lady Kenzie."

Kenzie attempted a comforting smile, but she knew that it didn't happen. She felt a hand on her elbow and looked up. Legolas hovered beside her and motioned for her to stand. But she found herself reluctant to leave Pippin as he turned on his side and tried to close his eyes again.

"I will stay with him," Merry voice quietly, hopping up onto the other side of the bed.

Kenzie licked her lips and slowly placed Pippin's hand onto the pillow, releasing it from the cocoon of her own. Legolas drew her up from the bed and gently guided her toward the door. The young witch took one last look at the hobbit before she slipped into the hall. Her back fell hard against the wall as Legolas pulled the door closed. She didn't know if he was staring at her or not because she couldn't pull her eyes from the stone floor.

She felt tired…more so then she cared to admit. But she didn't know why. Lack of sleep and the tremendous stress upon her shoulders were the likely culprits, but deep down she knew they weren't the only reasons.

It was more like a heavy unexplainable weight pushing down on her chest. She wanted nothing more than to be able to push it away, but when she tried, it came back with a brute force.

"Ai'er," Legolas's voice washed over her and she turned her face toward the sound.

He didn't ask or suggest anything. He simply drew her body to his, one arm easily slipping behind her knees as he lifted her from her feet. Kenzie didn't know where he was talking her, but the truth was she didn't care. It wasn't until he was lowering her onto a bed that she looked around her trying to figure out the dark shadows of the room they were in.

Legolas didn't speak as he pulled his cloak off his shoulders and wrapped it around her. He then carefully slipped into the bed next to her, positing his back against the headboard before he reached for her again. His arms enveloped her, pulling her up and cradling her against him. Her hand splayed across the coarse wool of his tunic and she watched it move with the rise and fall of his chest.

"Sleep," he whispered into her hair. "Sleep and let it all go, Kenzie."

It was a command she found she couldn't refuse. Her eyes grew heavy, her breathing more shallow. The warmth of the cloak and his body soon coaxed her into a sleep where shadows jumped in front of her eyes and a tall, white tree burned in the distance.


	8. Chapter 7

**So... hi! I know, I know. THREE. YEARS. It's a long story. I grew older, I got a full-time journalism job, wrote some non-fanfiction works, self published a book, won an award for some of my journalism pieces ... and then watched the Hobbit. lol So, we can blame this on Peter Jackson again!**

**Long story short, I want to write a Kili/OC Hobbit fic (even though the thing is gonna break my heart). But I knew there was no way on EARTH I could publish it until I had finished this trilogy. And I had always wanted to finish it, I suppose I just never pushed myself enough. Now that I am in a rut in my life, in a rut on my second novel, and watching the Hobbit every weekend, I thought it was time to go back to Middle Earth.**

**THANK YOU to those still with me could never be enough. Thank you to the new readers as well. I'm so happy there is still interest in my story and in Tolkein and his world, which is suffice to say, so amazing. I'm so happy I can come back to this story and to everyone.**

**So this is it; these next few chapters I'm posting in the coming days are my commitment to finish this, to not disappear for another three years, leaving everyone hanging, and a hope that the rest of the story is well received.**

**~OriginalCreativity**

* * *

~¤-Chapter 7: Truths and goodbyes-¤~

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf's voice was the loudest in the hall as their party gathered before the throne room of Rohan. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."

Kenzie's eyes darted over to the hobbit in question. While he looked rested and not as pale as he had the night before, the shame from his actions still reigned on his face as he looked down. He could not even raise his face to look at her. The young witch sighed and crossed her arms, her attention turning back to Gandalf as he addressed the King.

He had stopped his pacing, looking straight on at Théoden as he told the King the events of the night before. "We have been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plans." He paused at that point and flashed a glance at Kenzie and she knew then that he realized again his mistake of confronting her about reading the Palantir. She heaved a great sigh.

Gandalf quickly turned from her then and fixed a hard stare at Théoden, "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

Kenzie pursed her lips, shifting her eyes between everyone in their circle. Aragorn was the most pensive; his eyes stayed trained on the floor as his hand stroked his chin. She couldn't imagine what was going through his head, but she knew he must have a feeling of purpose, one that would push him toward Minas Tirith and to protect the people there. Her eyes glanced over to Théoden, who was watched the white wizard with a blank face. Kenzie had to admit that made her the most uneasy. She knew what his answer would be when it came, but with all the facts laid out before him, she still couldn't believe he would deny help immediately.

Gandalf folded his hands behind his back, "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing." He turned and gave a nod in Aragorn's direction, "He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as week as he supposed. There is courage still, perhaps enough to challenge him. Sauron fears this."

The wizard then gestured to Kenzie, causing the young witch's eyes to widen a bit. "Kenzie's continued presence further frustrates him. Her persistence and ability to thwart his plans concerning Saruman and the Changer demon have him in a perplexing position. The timeline Kenzie knows is now slightly skewed due to her presence. I believe the Changer realizes this and will convince Sauron to use it to his advantage. It proves the Dark Lord's willingness to go to whatever lengths to secure victory, and we must take this into account."

Kenzie took a deep breath and looked down. Gandalf was putting it a bit mildly. Her biggest fear in coming to Middle Earth was the changes her and the demon would incur. She could only pray at this point they would all circle around and the correct ending of the story of the Lord of the Rings would come about.

"The fact he is reaching out to evil creatures from other worlds to do his bidding shows his slight desperation as well," the wizard continued. His eyes were on Théoden and when he spoke again, Kenzie noticed the timber of his voice was different. It had taken on a somber, wise tone, one that Kenzie was fond of, especially in situations like they were in now.

"He will not risk the people of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minis Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men. And he would make certain his plan of assassination is complete as he burns the city."

Aragorn pulled in a deep breath and Kenzie watched him carefully. She noted how the muscles in his jaw tightened and how he fought to get his face straight and blank. It had to have been hard considering they were discussing his _possible _death that was being plotted. But she knew, deep down, Aragorn did not fear for his life. He feared more for the outcome of men, and all beings of Middle Earth, should they fail in their mission. Kenzie rested a hand on his arm, hoping the gesture would help. He only sighed.

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit," Gandalf's voice sounded in the hall like a professor's; calm and collected and wise. "Rohan must be ready for war."

The silence in the room was filled with a heavy blanket of tension she wasn't so sure she expected. Okay, she expected some, yes, but not like this. Kenzie was sure it would be nerve-racking, the tension on edge like it was before the battle at Helm's Deep. They were, after all, talking about a fight that would change everything, that would decide their lives and the lives of every creature in their world. A battle that would, without a doubt, kill most if not all of them before it was over. One that would see Middle Earth saved from certain doom or plunged into a never ending darkness.

But, in reality, that's not what it felt like. It was like a battle of wills, of defiance. Gandalf stared at Théoden, clearly waiting for the answer he wished to hear. Gandalf was very good at that, staring down those he spoke with to get the answers he wished. She supposed it was the wizard in him, especially now he had been reborn into Gandalf the White, an even more powerful wizard than he had been before. Powerful or not, however, Gandalf was still as stubborn as Gimli. Add in Théoden, and well, it would be a lie to say there wasn't a bit of a weird feeling between everyone.

In fact, the room was filled to the brim of stubbornness, the kind that always touches the air when men are circling around one another discussing things.

"Tell me," Théoden finally spoke, his voice ringing with the same quiet defiance Kenzie saw in his face. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

And there it was. The very answer she and the rest of the remaining members of the Fellowship did not wish to hear. Théoden's resolute refusal to aid his fellow man in Gondor. The young witch's eyebrows knitted together in slight disgust at the king's tone. She knew he had his reasons; his people had just barely survived destruction themselves and to ask them to turn around and fight another battle was a great task to lie before them. But looking at the big picture of it all, she would have thought he might have been swayed just the tiniest.

Kenzie looked around and was glad to see she wasn't the only one appalled by the fact that the king of Rohan basically vowed to let Gondor fend for itself. She crossed her arms and huffed in exasperation. "You really _must _be joking."

Aragorn reached over now, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. It was a gesture returning the favor for what she had done earlier and she was thankful he did. Because Kenize would have loved nothing more than to walk over and smack Théoden across the face. Maybe it would jolt some sense into him; if not, it would still make her feel better.

With his hand still on her shoulder, Aragorn turned a hard glare to Théoden. "I will go." His voice was stern, determined, as if he was giving a command to be followed without question.

Kenzie was surprised when she and Gandalf both spoke at the same time. "No."

Aragorn looked between them briefly, clearly just as surprised, before his gaze stopped on Gandalf. "They must be warned," he countered sternly.

The white wizard relaxed, "They will be," he said reassuringly. He then ventured closer to Aragorn and Kenzie, a familiar mysterious air coming cover him. His eyes seemed to bore into the Ranger's as he dropped his voice. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road."

His words were vague, as Gandalf's words often were, but Kenzie knew they were full of meaning. As she glanced over to Aragorn, she could see he got it too. The Ranger drew in a shallow breath, breaking eye contact with Gandalf long enough to allow the wizard to look to Kenzie. The glance was short; Kenzie pursed her lips, unsure what he was trying to tell her before he turned to Aragorn once again.

"Follow the river. Look to the black ships." His tone was stern. His eyes were just as hard as he shot another look to Kenzie.

He knew of the pirates; knew of the massive fleet that sailed to Osgliath to seal the doom of Minas Tirith. Sauron's secret weapon. Which of course meant Gandalf knew of the Paths of the Dead and the deadly help there only Aragorn could acquire. The wizard was hinting to them – well, maybe just Aragorn – about the road that must be taken. Even if the Ranger didn't want to. It would be the first step for the Ranger to accept his destiny of becoming king of Gondor. And it would be essential.

Kenzie drew in a deep breath. She would travel with him, of course, keeping his butt out of trouble. Because let's face it, where ever Aragorn was, there was trouble.

"What was that about?" Legolas breathed into her ear as Gandalf took a step back.

Kenzie licked her lips and shook her head, "Later," she mouthed and gave him a pleading look. Now wasn't the time to break down Gandalf's puzzling words. Especially with a defiant Théoden present.

"Understand this," Gandalf stated sternly as he looked at their company all in turn. "Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride to Minas Tirith."

The white wizard then turned to Merry and Pippin, who were quietly standing back from the rest of the party. "And I won't be going alone," Gandalf added softly, his eyes zeroing in on Pippin.

The young hobbit sat up and looked over at Merry, "What does he mean by that?" he asked.

Kenize sighed heavily. God, this was going to be hardddddddddddd.

"It means to gather yourself up, Peregrin Took," Gandalf said sternly, the voice he tended to always use with Pippin. Even though, Kenzie thought he used it a little unfairly from time to time. "And follow me this instant."

Gandalf quickly scooped up his cloak, sword and staff, heading toward the door. Kenzie looked over at Legolas, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe they were going to ride away this instant. Well, okay, so she could, knowing the battle would happen any day and that Gandalf and Pippin had to arrive in the White City as soon as possible. But still, the quickness of the wizard's actions stunned her.

"Kenzie, come along!" he called over his shoulder, further stunning her. "I must speak with you before we depart!"

Kenzie opened her mouth to call after him, but stopped when she felt Legolas step up next to her. "Go, he'll be leaving with him soon," he whispered, touching the small of her back comfortingly.

The young witch nodded and then turned and quickly followed Gandalf, Merry and Pippin as the made their way out of the hall and toward the grand stable. Pippin turned and spotted her and smiled, "Oh good. I feel much better seeing you, Lady Kenzie. This whole business is quite strange."

"Lord Pippin, you have no idea," she mumbled under her breath as they continued on.

Gandalf turned quickly and spotted her as well, his eyes narrowing briefly before he caught sight of Pippin's ease grin. "I have no idea why you are smiling! Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst!" he cried as they all scurried along. "Hurry! Hurry!"

But the wizard's words apparently didn't affect the hobbits' steps at all. Pippin merely stepped closer to Merry and whispered something. Kenzie licked her lips and chose that moment to quicken her steps and catch up to Gandalf.

"You were speaking of the Paths of the Dead back there in the hallway. Weren't you Gandalf?" she asked quietly.

His eyes quickly went toward her and then he nodded curtly. "I suspect that I am not able to tell you anything you do not already know. But Kenzie, I must stress the importance of this. You must make sure Aragorn takes this trek through the mountains. Sauron is massing great armies not just of orcs. If the pirates of the river make it to the land of Gondor, all will be lost. I am trusting you to make sure he follows this fated journey."

Kenzie nodded, watching her steps as she followed him. Damn, the wizard was quick. "Yes, of course Gandalf."

He stopped suddenly in the doorway of the stable, grabbing her elbow and looking her dead in the eye. The action happened so fast, it startled her.

"Nothing must keep Aragorn from this. It is possibly the most obvious to you that he struggles with what we have already accepted." Gandalf paused and took a deep breath, his voice softening, "Aragorn is king. And the time has come where we can no longer mention its possibility in passing. He must believe it and accept it. This is essential. Do you understand, my dear?"

Kenzie bit her lower lip and nodded slowly, "Yes, Gandalf. I understand. I will make sure he takes the path."

At her response, the wizard finally relaxed and offered her a rueful smile. He laid a hand on her shoulder and continued to look at her seriously. "The pirates that travel along the river must meet their end before reaching the port of Osgiliath. Theoden's men can hold the plain, if it comes to that. But his forces will not be able to tackle both advances."

Again, Kenzie nodded. "I understand."

She understood the importance of it all, possibly more than any of them did. And yet, he was staring at her as if he were judging whether she truly realized what was happening. She narrowed her eyes a bit and was close to questioning him on what whether or not he trusted her, but Gandalf sighed and smiled.

"I hope when we see one another again, it will be after another victory."

The young witch felt the tension easy immediately and allowed herself to smile back at Gandalf tentatively, "I have a good feeling we will, Gandalf."

At that, he nodded and even chuckled softly before he turned and continued into the stable to ready Shadowfax for the journey. Kenzie drew in a deep breath, feeling as if she had aged 10 years within one night. She should have known from great experience that evil never rests in its quest to conquer all. But it seemed as if every time they got a step ahead in this war for Middle Earth, the enemy drew them two steps back.

Merry pushed past her at that point and behind him, a confused little Peregrin Took stopped beside her and heaved his own great sigh.

"I'm going with Gandalf, aren't I?" he asked her quietly.

Kenzie swallowed hard and looked down at him. He wasn't looking up at her, which made her realize he wasn't really asking her – the hobbit already knew his fate had been sealed in this regard.

"I am sorry, Pippin," she said softly, kneeling down next to him.

Pippin only shrugged at her words. "Don't say that," he replied. "It is not your fault. I am a Took, which in turn makes me a great fool."

The response drew a rueful smile to her lips. After a moment, Kenzie took a deep breath and reached for his small hand. "I know you realize your fault in this, Pippin. But … well, I could have stopped it."

Pippin turned and gave her a wise look beyond his years. It was so strange for Pippin that she actually stopped and laughed at herself. He gave her a grin and she realized then that he did not blame her. He knew there were things she couldn't stop and some things she had to make sure happened. That was, after all, her purpose in being in Middle Earth.

"You must understand, Pip. What we are doing, this war we are fighting, it is not easy. And it is asking for great sacrifices from us all. But if we can make those choices and survive, there is still hope for us all." Kenzie paused and squeezed his hand. "So, you must be strong and have courage, understand?"

The small hobbit's resilience shined brightly in that moment. He smiled at her and threw his arms around her in a hug, "I will have courage, if you do as well, Lady Kenzie."

* * *

And then came the long wait. Kenzie always hated waiting – especially waiting for something she knew was going to happen. The lighting of the beacons and the call of help from Gondor would spur Théoden into action and send the company on its trek to Dunharrow to prepare for the battle before Minas Tirith. A small little voice in her head – a rather stupid one if she were to admit it – kept telling her she could save them a whole hell of a lot of time by just telling them what they were going to do. That way they could all get down to business and get the show on the road.

But, in the end, that would defeat the whole purpose, wouldn't it? Of course it would. Still didn't make sitting around for about five days any easier. Kenzie spent most of her time helping Èowyn with getting the people of Edoras back into their homes and getting back to regular life. It wasn't easy, as many families had lost fathers, sons, brothers and more. But she and Èowyn – and others – did what they could.

Other than that, time was spent practicing sword fighting with Merry, Aragorn keeping a watchful eye on the hobbit. She also shadowed Aragorn's steps when he went to watch the beacon during the daylight, obviously willing it to be lit. Even though she had all that to occupy her time and her mind, there were still times when Legolas would find her and whisk her away, either to the edge of the city to continue her instruction on archery, or just to make her sit with him in silence.

Today was apparently to be one of those days.

"You need to take time to clear your mind, Ai'er," he said as he held her hand and pulled her along through the city. He had found her ghosting after Aragorn again and unceremoniously hauled her away, ignoring her protests.

Kenzie laughed, "You're kidding, right? Legolas, there is too much to do and I can't be off guard. That demon could show up any minute, and the beacons could light any minute. Not to mention Aragorn's on edge and …"

At this rambling, Legolas stopped in their trek, turning and gripping her shoulders. He looked her dead in the eyes and said with a completely straight face. "Kenzie, my love. You need to relax."

She stared at him completely blank faced for a moment and then laughed. "You, the king of stoic up tightness, are telling me to relax?"

The young witch doubted he got the entire meaning of her words, but he must have not cared. Her laughter caused him to grin slowly and then take her hand once more, lacing their fingers together as he continued on his previous path.

"Yes. I'm sure even mortal witches can shift the focus of their minds for a time and concentrate on less stressful subjects," he pointed out.

Kenzie's laughter died down, "Of course I can!"

"Good. Then you can show me that you are capable of it," Legolas remarked as they continued on.

The young witch chuckled again, "Where exactly are we going then, your highness?"

He threw a smirk over his shoulder at her, "Patience is part of your lesson today. Now, no more talking."

Kenzie pursed her lips and tried not to giggle as she said no more per his request and followed him through the streets of Edoras. On the far side of the city, the back side of the king's home, the top of the hill was bare. No houses were near and the view of the plains and mountains in the distance was absolutely breath taking. When the two reached the spot, Kenzie had to stop and take a shuddering breath.

"Wow," she said. "I don't know how I've missed this view."

"You were too busy worrying over that which you cannot change at the moment," Legolas pointed out with a bit of cheek, not anywhere near being out of breath like she was.

Kenzie rolled her eyes playfully at his remark and then took a deep breath, "All right, smarty pants. Now what?"

"Now," he started, pulling her over a bit more and glancing out at the view. He then nodded and sat on the grass, pulling her down as well. "We sit."

Kenzie let out an "oof" and then laughed when he draped her across his lap. She looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled brightly. "Hi there," she said.

"Hello. How are you today?" he asked, smiling as well.

"I'm much better now, thank you," she answered, reaching up and slipping her hands through his hair to the back of his neck. "How are you?"

Legolas' arms tightened around her and drew her near, "Very well," he said softly before he kissed her.

Kenzie melted against him, curling her fingers around the nap e of his neck and drawing him closer as her other palm pressed against his chest. She totally succumbed to the kiss and for the first time in days, everything slipped from her mind. Well, everything except Legolas. Her heart pounded and her blood roared as his lips moved over hers gently and slowly. There was no rushing this kiss and she didn't want to in the slightest.

When he pulled back softly, Kenzie heard a little content sigh pass her own lips and felt more than saw the elven prince's smirk.

"I thought we were supposed to be enjoying the view?" she asked softly, not opening her eyes and hoping Legolas would kiss her again instead of answering.

"Shh," he said in response and then did exactly as she wanted, his mouth covering hers.

Kenzie smiled against his lips and pressed herself against him, deepening the kiss further. After a few more blissful moments, he pulled back again and Kenzie relaxed in his arms, her eyes still closed as she felt the breeze move around them and the heat coming from Legolas' nearness.

"Relaxed?" Legolas breathed, his fingers lightly brushing errand strands of hair from her face.

"Mmm, yes," the young witch said contently. "I believe I am. You're pretty good at this relaxing stuff after all."

Legolas gave a very soft laugh, right in her ear as he kissed up her jaw line. "I would agree I'm more than proficient, yes."

She felt chills all over and nestled against him more, breathing deeply. Yeah, she was pretty sure she could get use to this. What had she been in such a hurry for anyway? Things were going according to plan, Aragorn was constantly in her sight, the demon more than likely wasn't aware she was still alive and she would make sure she and the others would travel the Paths of the Dead when the time came.

Legolas ran a hand comfortingly down her spine and Kenzie felt her sense of calm deepen. Yes, she had been worrying for nothing.

After a while, she turned her face up to the sunshine basking down on the two of them and then opened her eyes to look out at the amazing view of the plains. She wasn't even worrying about the secrets her sisters had decided to keep from her. They could keep them for all she cared. Maybe …

Kenzie suddenly turned her face to Legolas, who had been watching her staring out before them. At her expression, his brow pinched in confusion. "What is it?" he asked in concern.

"Just a thought," she whispered. And it was the truth. This thought had come to her so easily and she hadn't even dismissed it. Really, she found she didn't even want to.

"May you divulge this thought to me?" he questioned softly, running a few fingers through her wayward curls.

"When this war is over, I'm going to go to Mirkwood with you," she said without the slightest hesitation.

Obviously taken a back by her answer, Legolas shifted back and looked at her with wide, crystal blue eyes. "You … you mean to travel home with me?"

"Yes," she said, cupping his cheek with her palm and staring at him with every bit of love she felt for him. "I will travel home with you. I will find a way to say with you as long as I can. Forever if I can manage it."

Legolas stared at her, his face blank and Kenzie began to fear maybe she had been too forward with these thoughts. Really, the more she thought about it now, the more foolish they seemed. How could she have assumed that he would just be okay with her making the trek home with him. Maybe he didn't want her to see Mirkwood, or his parents. Hell, what was she thinking? Her sister may have their stupid secrets, but that didn't mean she could just abandon them and …

It was at that moment, more than likely sensing her panic, Legolas pulled Kenzie back up against him and kissed her heatedly. When he pulled away slowly, Kenzie was breathing heavily and her eyes fluttered open to look up at the elf in surprise. "Wow … okay," she stammered.

Legolas let out a nervous chuckled and held her tightly, "Ai'er, I cannot even begin to express to you how happy I am to hear you say this. I could never ask you to abandon your home, or your sisters for me. But I will do whatever it takes, whatever you wish of me to have you as long as I can."

Yeah, that was all he apparently needed to say to make her eyes prick with tears. She smiled brightly at him and then hugged him tightly. "I can't tell you what that means to me, Legolas."

His strong arms wound around her and squeezed her to him, "It is the truth."

Kenzie squeezed him tighter for that and sniffled. Damn him for making her cry, but God bless him for knowing what she needed to hear. For knowing what she needed period. It never seemed to fail, despite their differences – and Lord were those many – Legolas always seemed to be in tune to her. To know how to guide her when she felt lost, to calm her when her mind whirled, to say what was needed to make her heart burst in tiny pieces.

She took a deep breath and was about to say something to lighten the mood when a shadow lingering up the hill near the king's palace caught her eye. Alert and immediately suspicious, Kenzie tensed in Legolas' arms, causing the elven prince to pull back a bit to look at her face.

"Kenzie? What it is?" he asked softly.

The young witch continued to stare at where she swear she saw the shadow. "I'm not sure …"

Then it moved and just like that, Kenzie bolted from Legolas' arms and sprinted up the hill.

"Kenzie?" Legolas called after her, but the woman turned quickly and pressed a finger to her lips in an effort to quiet him.

Nodding in understanding, Legolas crept up beside her and followed her movements and she moved around the palace and then through the backs of the houses, her eyes never straying from the slim, shadow figure moving. She knew Legolas had seen it as well because at one point, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back behind the cropping of a home to avoid the turning figure to catch them following.

They wound through the village of Edoras silently, swiftly, following the strange figure and when it turned into a deserted barn, Kenzie felt for sure they had it. Whatever it was. But while she hadn't been able to see its face, she had a feeling she knew exactly what it was.

The young witch and elf quickly advanced when the figure slipped into the barn and when they pushed the doors open, Kenzie sprinted in first, despite Legolas' attempts to hold her back. But it was to no avail.

"It's empty," Kenzie said a loud. "It's gone."

Legolas, still not convinced apparently, kept an arrow taught in his bow, scanning the area around them quickly and efficiently for any threat. "You're sure?"

Kenzie heaved in a deep breath and looked around as well, "Yes. He probably shimmered the moment he slipped in here."

"You know what it was then?" he asked as he lowered his bow.

"Yeah. I have a feeling the Changer knows I'm alive for sure now."


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay yay, another chapter! :D I'm going to try to put these out as quick as I can. I adore, ADORE seeing the LOTR fandom rise again after about a decade. It's so amazing and brilliant to have it back in full force. **

**Anyway, I wanted to say this last chapter, but didn't want to leave a huge author's note, so you're getting to read it now. As you probably imagined, things are going to be different than they were three years ago. I'm not the same writer as I was back then and I've been out of touch with this story for some time. I'm trying to tap back into the character of Kenzie, but as I read what I wrote (and lord, was some of it cringe worthy) I've found that it's boring when I stick so strictly to the script. So I'm backing off from that habit. I'm going to really go from memory - and as I watch LOTR every other week it seems, my memory is fresh - so I think it will give the story a better feel, not so much like I'm copying the movie, but throwing in an OC character. I mean, yeah that's what I'm doing, but what's the point if I don't change some things up!**

**So, the plot of Kenzie is gonna start twisting. You saw it in the earlier chapters of this story, but now it's really going to take off. And it's going to ebb and flow as the more important points of the RTK story line arise. All in all, I really hope it works out. :) **

**Again, thanks for everything you guys. You all totally rock and I hope I'm doing you justice with the finished project here! **

**~Original-Creativity**

* * *

~¤-Chapter 8: Destiny calls-¤~

Aragorn looked at her solemnly and after all this time, Kenzie knew immediately that he was slightly skeptical. His eyes slowly moved over to Legolas, who looked back at his friend with a steely gaze. If he had been looking for someone to share in his doubts with, he should have known better than to look to the elf. Legolas would believe Kenzie to the ends of Middle Earth and back. Plus he had been with her as they chased the shadow figure through the city.

Kenzie crossed her arms and huffed out a breath, "We're telling the truth."

"I believe you, Kenzie, I do," Aragorn stated diplomatically. "But you didn't see this figure's face. Can you it be sure it was him?"

"Did you see him at all at Orthanc?" she quipped back.

Now Aragorn sighed, "No, we did not."

She gave him a pointed look. "Of course you didn't! Because he high-tailed his ass out of there and to Mordor! He probably saw you all, peering up at Saruman and knew things were dire. But you know who he didn't see?"

"You," the Ranger stated. "Kenzie, I realize. . ."

"You're damn right he didn't see me. And that lead him to believe his plan worked. I was dead. Now he could kill you freely, and just wait for the end of the war to collect his bounty," she interrupted.

"That is all very true, I'm sure. But Kenzie, why would he come here and not kill me? Why would he just lurk amongst the shadows? Maybe it was not the demon you saw," Aragorn pointed out carefully.

The young witch stared at him, "You're seriously going to argue with me about this?"

"I think maybe you are too hasty in your judgment."

"I think maybe you aren't taking seriously the fact that you are important to this war. And that a demon, _from another world, _is here to kill you."

He rolled his eyes at that and Kenzie seriously thought about smacking him upside the head. "Yeah, you heard me right. _You _are king, Aragorn. You have to man up, accept it. This sulking and hiding from destiny stuff has to stop."

The Ranger turned from her and Legolas then and she assumed that was him stating their conversation had effectively ended. Kenzie narrowed her eyes and went to follow, but Legolas grabbed her arm and gently held her back.

"Oh, no, no, no," she started, leveling her glare at him now. "You aren't going to pull the 'Leave him alone' card, because there has been enough of that around him and this subject."

"Kenzie, this road is not easy upon him," the elf said softly.

"You think I don't realize that?" she asked. "Legolas, I know what it is like to have a destiny you don't want. One you never asked for, one thrust upon you by your ancestors due to their faults and missteps. But we've let this go too long."

The elven prince took a deep breath, "I understand. But do you not think he has thought of such? He watches every day for the beacon of Gondor. He trusts no other for the task and I am sure is close to riding off to the kingdom himself to take on the armies of Mordor."

Kenzie drew in a deep breath and felt her tension ease. "So you're saying I should back off?"

Legolas nodded. "Do not judge his outward nonchalance and mistake it for an inability to accept the future. Aragorn knows what he must do and it is weighing heavy on his mind."

The young witch looked up at the elf and gave him a rueful smile. "So much for relaxing the high-strung witch."

Legolas laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in close to him. "We could always go back to the hillside," he offered, kissing the top of her golden curls. 'Try the process all over again."

Instead of answering, she only pursed her lips and stared out the open door. She had a nagging feeling she should be sitting near or close or, dammit, right beside Aragorn.

"You are longing to follow him," Legolas whispered suddenly.

"He's my Innocent. It's a habit," she whispered back, still not moving out of his embrace. If she had it her way, she never would.

"Yes, well, Kenzie, you mustn't stalk Aragorn," he said.

Was there a phrase to make Kenzie leave Legolas' arms? Yup, and that one just did the trick. "Excuse me?" she asked, pulling back out of his embrace.

Legolas took a deep breath. "I know you are on edge . . ."

"Are we turning this conversation to me, because I'm fine," she argued.

The elf closed his mouth and gave her a pointed look. "You are picking a fight with me now. I hardly believe that means you are fine."

The young witch blinked at him and then sighed heavily. "God, you're right. Ugh."

He reached forward again and wrapped her up in his arms. "You just need to relax, my love. Keep an eye on Aragorn, yes, but do not wrap yourself so tightly into the duty."

"How in the hell are elves so calm?" she asked him, her voice muffled by his tunic.

Legolas smiled and hugged her tightly, "Because we are much older and far wiser than your race could ever hope to be."

At the joking jab, Kenzie laughed. Okay, so seeing the Changer again so soon after her arrival back in Middle Earth had sent her over the edge a bit. She couldn't really blame herself for freaking out, but Legolas had been completely right. It was important now that she get herself back together. The demon knew she was here, knew she was alive. He would be very careful in his plans to not only kill her, but Aragorn as well. She had to be on her A game from here on out.

* * *

Kenzie did take Legolas' advice. She didn't _stalk _Aragorn. Although there were days the elf would argue that fact. But she really didn't. She hung back … at a respectable distance and made sure to not mother him to death. Even though she felt like it.

What was more important though, was that they had yet to sit down and have another discussion about his destiny. Which was something Kenzie found she really wanted to accomplish before the company left Edoras for Dunharrow. And her time was running out.

After allowing him to avoid her for a few days, the young witch had had enough. One morning after the company had eaten together, Aragorn slipped out of the hall almost unnoticed. Kenzie had a feeling he would do this as she had tried to talk to him while they all ate and he seemed reluctant to do so.

Even though time wasn't on her side in this regard, Kenzie used it anyway. She let him go without trying to stop him and finished her breakfast.

"You're up to something," Legolas whispered over to her, a smirk playing on his lips.

Kenzie looked over at him and used her best surprised face. "I don't know what you mean, Legolas."

"Aragorn just walked out of the hall and you did not even flinch in reaction," the elf countered. "You, my love, have a plan. I can see the thoughts churning in your mind now."

She looked over at him and only smirked. When she was finished with her breakfast, she simply kissed Legolas on the cheek and said she would see him later. Then she calmly walked out of the golden hall. Her feet took her slowly down the stairs and along the sloping path of the village. About half way down the hill, she found the Ranger, crouched in his usual spot in front of a doorway giving him clear sight up to the beacon.

Kenzie wasn't dumb; she knew he more than likely heard her approach and so she slowed her footsteps when she neared and stopped. He was going to have to make the first move; he very well couldn't ignore her forever.

She felt Arwen would have been proud of her for out-stubborning the heir of Gondor. It wasn't long after she had stopped that Aragorn heaved a great sigh. "Very well, come sit," he said softly.

Kenzie grinned and moved to his other side, simply staring up at the beacon and saying nothing but a soft thank you.

The two sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Aragorn turned to her. "I apologize for avoiding you as I have, Kenzie. And questioning you about the demon."

Kenzie turned to him, folding her arms over her bent knees, "You don't need to apologize, Aragorn. I was a little pushy. I get that way with you."

"You're trying to do your task of protecting me," he mumbled, looking back up at the beacon.

She nodded, "Yes, and that has its consequences. Which apparently include me being a mom."

He looked over at her in confusion. She chuckled softly, "Acting motherly, you know?"

That he seemed to understand and nodded in agreement. They didn't say anything more for a bit as Aragorn tinkered with his pipe and Kenzie made herself content with watching the people pass by.

"You know," she said finally. "If there is anyone you could share your fears or questions over this with, Aragorn, it's me. I would do whatever I can in my power to help you with this destiny."

Aragorn bowed his head, "I know. That is one of the reasons I've held back."

Her brow furrowed and she was thankful when he continued freely. "My ancestors fell into the ruin because of the power of the ring and because of the power they held. I fear I will follow in their footsteps. And while I have beaten the temptation of the ring, I cannot help but feel the trust many place in me is unfounded."

"Unfounded?" Kenzie asked, trying to not sound like he was completely nuts. Because he was. "Aragorn, the trust I place in you, the same trust Legolas and Gimli, Theoden, Gandalf and hell everyone who meets you has, that trust has been earned on numerous occasions."

He looked up at her and she saw the struggle upon his face. She reached over and put her hand upon his shoulder. "Aragorn, do you not realize that most men in your position would not think about a lot of the things you have. They wouldn't worry about what would happen to others, they would think only of themselves. You have so much courage and loyalty and compassion, and God, so much more I could go on for days."

The Ranger turned from her then and bowed his head. Kenzie drew in a deep sigh. "Arwen told you once that your fate is your own. And she was right. Our ancestors, they may have laid out a path for us with their actions, but it is up to us to decide whether to blindly follow that path or bravely forge one of our own."

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, Aragorn. Trust that strength, just as I do, as Legolas and Gimli do as well. You have the ability and the will to take what is rightfully yours and lead with dignity. Like the kings of old, before Isliduir," she finished, hoping her speech conveyed to him the support he had. Because if Kenzie believed in anything in this world, she believed in him.

Kenzie knew he would not answer her right away; he had to process that after all. But she began to wonder if it was enough or if she had again gone too far. Luckily after a few moments, she saw a smile tug at the corner of his lips and he turned to her, a deeply grateful look in his eyes.

"Your faith in me … it is quite humbling, Kenzie O'Neil," he said softly.

The young witch laughed a bit and then threw her arms around him in a hug. "I think you meant overwhelming."

The Ranger laughed and hugged her back, pulled back, "Yes, I believe it is that as well." He then drew a deep breath, "I would see this task done, this war ended and Sauron destroyed forever. I believe now I realize, to accept my destiny as king is not to do it for myself, but to do it for all of Middle Earth. To free us finally from the dark lord high in his tower."

Kenzie nodded, "Yes. It is not your greed that drives you, Aragorn. So I don't think you ever need to fear it. You are not like those before you. You could never be them."

He swallowed hard and looked up, his jaw twitching a bit as if he wished to say something but thought better of it. She crinkled her brow, about to say something herself when he stood quickly, his eyes widening as he gazed out on the horizon.

"What it is?" she asked and then followed his gaze, her own widening.

Upon the far mountain peak, the tall beacon slowly was coaxed to light, burning brightly in the early afternoon sky. "They finally did it," she breathed.

"Gandalf convinced Denethor to light the beacons," Aragorn said softly in what seemed complete astonishment. "Come!"

His loud cry made Kenzie jump and she even stumbled as the Ranger grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled as they turned and began to race up the hillside as fast as they could. And this was a feat, mind you, because that hill was no joke. While Kenzie felt her legs screaming in protest, she couldn't help but smile at Aragorn as he continued to dash up the climb as if he were a child.

Soon the duo came to the stairs of Theoden's palace and took them two at a time to reach the top. Kenzie paused for a breath, but Aragorn would not. He burst through the doors, pushing through the people that milled about in the golden hall.

"The beacons!" he cried, completely out of breath. "The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit!"

He raced up to Theoden, who stood around with his council. The Heir of Gondor and the King of Rohan stared at one another as Aragorn spoke one last sentence. "Gondor calls for aid."

By this time, Kenzie had gained enough of herself that she hurriedly moved into the hall after her Innocent. She stopped a few paces behind him when she felt Legolas reach out and take hold of her arm. The young witch turned and looked up at him gratefully, leaning against him as all in the hall waited for Theoden's response to Aragorn's claims.

It was about that time, Kenzie watched with a knowing smirk, that Theoden looked at the Ranger with a resolute stare. "And Rohan will answer that call." The king then turned to his nephew. "Muster the Rohirrim."

Eomer nodded curtly to his uncle and then disappeared to apparently do exactly that.

"Ugh, this took long enough," Kenzie whispered as Gimli and Aragorn both came up to the witch and wizard. "It's about time we got on the road to Dunharrow."

"I suppose this means there is some task that will be waiting for us there," Gimli stated gruffly.

"Yes, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said, with a slight smile in Kenzie's direction. "At least a task for one of us."

* * *

Dunharrow was about what one would expect. A valley over looked by tall, looming mountains. Imagine that right? There had hardly been a place in Middle Earth Kenzie had not found beautiful – save for Helm's Deep. That ravine was a place she longed to forget existed. Dunharrow, for all its plainness however, was no exception. It was practical, and yet as the king and his court rode up the tall pass on the edge of the mountain, Kenzie couldn't help but feel it held its own beauty as well.

When the company dismounted, the young witch turned to look out over the view laid out before her and her breath caught. She felt more than heard Legolas come up beside her, "I would have thought by now the landscapes of Middle Earth would no longer surprise me. Even this place has its own beauty."

"I agree, Ai'er," Legolas answered softly, but when she looked over at him, his eyes were downcast to the legions of men settling on the valley floor.

Immediately, she knew his concerns. There were hardly any men at all to speak of below. Thousands and thousands, yes. But when compared to the numbers they would face in Gondor, the number below was not enough to instill comfort.

Kenzie reached down and took hold of the elf's hand, causing him to look up at her. She smiled softly, "Trust me?"

Legolas drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Come, we need to set up a tent for you. Sleep will be needed tonight."

The young witch pursed her lips and didn't argue. She might sleep a bit tonight, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be too long after nightfall that she and Aragorn would begin their trek into the mountain. The two soon found Gimli, who was grumbling about food. Kenzie looked around and didn't see Aragorn, so she suggested to the dwarf she find the Ranger and find some food.

With the grumbling dwarf successfully gone, she and Legolas went about setting up their own camp. It really took no time at all, for which she was surprised and when she pushed her way into the tent, she immediately set about emptying the contents of her satchel. Legolas followed her and crouched besides her as her hands quickly moved over the contents.

"Is there something you need, Kenzie?" he asked.

She picked up her small spell book and sat back on her heels, looking up at him. "Um, I'm kind of hungry? Could you maybe track down food for me too?"

His eyes widened a bit as he gave her a skeptical look. She realized right away he wasn't going to buy the lie, and she hated that she fed it to him anyway. But she needed to contact her sisters and set up the final steps of their plan. That would require discussion Legolas couldn't be privy too.

So Kenzie waited for his argument, but to her surprise, it didn't come. His face fell just the tiniest before he stood. "Very well." And with that, he disappeared.

Great, she thought. She upset him. But it couldn't be helped. This was important, especially now the Changer realized she was alive. Standing and clutching her spell book close to her chest, Kenzie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Brian, I need my sisters," she whispered.

From experience, Kenzie knew it would take a few moments before her sisters arrived, but she hoped it wouldn't be too long. Legolas could be back at any moment. Luck was on her side, however, and she let out a breath of relief a few moments later as swirling blue and white lights appeared before her, forming into the three figures of her sisters and whitelighter.

"Well, honestly this is soon," Katlin said with a smile as she stepped forward and hugged Kenzie. She pulled back and looked at her youngest sister strangely, "You look different."

Kenzie's eyes narrowed a bit, "What do you mean? I look exactly how I did when I left the manor."

"You look better, is what she meant," Kennedy said, shooting Katlin a glare and then hugging Kenzie tightly. "You look so much better."

"Um, okay, weird. Now that we have that out of the way, we need to get down to business," Kenzie replied.

"Right, what's up?" Katlin said, shaking herself from her thoughts and looking deter mined to help.

Kenzie took a moment to gaze at the three of them. Okay, so in the week or two she had been gone, the creepy weird attitudes they had adopted toward her had only gotten weirder. Good to know.

"The Changer knows I'm back and that I am alive," Kenzie said. "He was stalking us at Edoras and I feel he might strike soon. Aragorn and I will head to the Paths of the Dead tonight. It is the first act that will essential sway the war out of Sauron's favor so I know the demon isn't going to waste anymore time now."

Kennedy's eyes were wide, "And when do you think he's gonna try to show up?"

"Tonight," Kenzie said resolutely. "I really think in a few hours. If he waits or is unsuccessful, there will only be one other prime opportunity for him to kill Aragorn."

"You mean, when you guys head toward the Black Gate?" Katlin asked.

Kenzie nodded and opened her spell book, "I have a plan. It's gonna require timing and you guys being in lock down for the rest of the night. Do you think you can pull it off?"

Kennedy nodded immediately, "Of course we can. Whatever we need to do to help."

"And to get you home," Katlin added to the end, which only caused Kenzie to pause and look at her seriously. What was that? Why the need to push that? It was pretty obvious that when the task was done, Kenzie would be expected home. So why did Katlin feel the need to state the obvious? It brought back all Kenzie's doubts and mistrusts of her older sister, which had surfaced when she had been home.

But she didn't have time for that now. Right now, they needed to be focused on the Changer. Kenzie flipped to the page in the book she was looking for and pulled it free, handing it over to Kennedy. "Here's a spell I wrote. The last one didn't work, so we need the Power of Three."

The two other O'Neil sisters gathered close together and read it over. "This is good, Kenzie," Katlin murmured. "Really good. We'll just wait on stand by for tonight then?"

"And what if he doesn't come tonight?" Brian pointed out. "I have a feeling we're jumping the gun here. Maybe we need to consult with the Elders. . ."

Kenzie's brow crinkled, "Seriously? No, we do not have the time. It's either this or bust. I won't wait around on the Elders to decide a course of action on this. Aragorn's life, plus the Power of Three hang on the balance. You guys are going to have to trust me."

"Kenzie's right," Kennedy interrupted. "She's been here, she knows what's going on. We shouldn't have to keep questioning like this. It gets us no where."

Katlin and Brian's eyes both widened but Kenzie looked grateful at the middle O'Neil. "Thank you Kennedy."

"Okay then," Katlin said a bit awkwardly. "So, we wait til you call? We'll be ready, assuming when you call for us, we need to start reciting immediately."

Kenzie nodded, "Yup."

Katlin took a deep breath, "All righty then. Well, I guess we'll see you in a few hours, then."

Kenzie pursed her lips and nodded, "Thanks, guys."

She watched as the three of them took each others' hands and began to disappear into the familiar white and blue orbs. That was when Kennedy abruptly dropped Katlin's hand and stepped back, watching as the eldest O'Neil and their whitelighter orbed out. Kenzie's eyes widened, "Kennedy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I've been practicing, I can orb myself back. I had to get a moment alone with you and Katlin has been too damn busy hovering for me to get a chance," the middle sister said quickly.

Kenzie's brow knitted, "I don't understand, what's going on?"

"Kenzie, the Elders have kept a huge secret from us. Even Grams and Mom didn't tell us about it," Kennedy answered, speaking in hushed tones.

The younger sister swallowed hard. "Secret about what?"

"About the Power of Three. The Elders were pretty damn upset by you staying as long as you have and now with the fact that you obviously want to say."

Kenzie scoffed, "But I won't stay, will I? They wouldn't allow it."

Kennedy stepped forward and took her sisters hands, looking her dead in the eye. "Kenzie, this is serious. I've come to grips with this, but the Elders have not. And neither has Katlin."

"Come to grips with what?" Kenzie's brow furrowed more. "Kennedy, you're not making any damn sense."

"You've changed, Kenzie. This place, this war, your connection with Legolas," Kennedy interrupted her. "You could come back home, yes, but you wouldn't be the sister that left us. You would be different. And I won't be a part of this stupid, idiotic plan to bring you home and watch you waste away. You deserve better by that. You deserve to be happy."

"Why are you saying all this, Kennedy? What is this secret?" Kenzie breathed, clutching her sister's hands tighter. Whatever was going on was now beginning to scare her.

"Kenzie, there are things I don't know now, so I couldn't bare to tell you. But …" Kennedy took a deep breath. "You have to finish what you've started here. And I'm not talking about helping the Fellowship. Everything in this life has a purpose; from the most seemingly unimportant decision to the death of someone close. There will always be a reason why it happened and we must accept that fact."

"You are here for a reason. Maybe at first it was because you knew the most about Middle Earth. Maybe it was because you formed the connections so quickly and were able to fight better than me or Katlin. But maybe … just maybe, it was because you were _meant _to be here, not with us," Kennedy finished.

Kenzie felt like the breath had literally been punched right out of her body. She couldn't breathe, couldn't process Kennedy's words fast enough. "So, what? The prophecy …"

"We don't know the whole prophecy," Kennedy interrupted. "That's the secret, Kenzie. We never were told the truth."

"So, so what?" Kenzie stammered. "The prophecy says I'll leave?"

Kennedy licked her lips, "I'm not sure. I'm looking for it, the original. But Katlin's making it hard. She's fighting for you, the old you. And I understand it, I do. I wish more than anything in the damn world you could come back and be the safe, but you won't, Kenzie. You just won't. The last few weeks you were home proved that. And I will not be selfish. I will not do it, not if it's not how it's suppose to be."

Kenzie shook her head, "But … if I leave, if I stay here, the Power of Three will be destroyed. I can't do that …"

"I know, honey. I know. I'm trying to find the prophecy, trying to get Grams or Mom or freakin' anyone to talk to me about it, but everyone is so tight lipped. I have a theory though. And it's nuts, but I think it's probably the best I've got to work with at this point."

"Well, what is it?"

"I think there's another…"

"Kenzie, there wasn't much for me to chose from," Legolas interrupted as he slipped into the tent easily. When he looked up and saw the two sisters, he immediately stopped, looking back and forth between the two. "Shall I leave?"

"No, no. I've got to go, otherwise Katlin will be back for me. I'm probably already gonna get hell when I go back," Kennedy said.

She then looked to Kenzie and took a deep breath. Her arms flew around her younger sister then and squeezed tightly, "I'm going to keep looking, Kenzie. Until then, be careful and cautious."

Kenzie wrapped her arms around her sister in turn and hugged her, "You do the same, okay?"

Kennedy pulled back and smiled, tears in her eyes. She then turned a pointed glare at Legolas, raising a finger to level at him, "And you. You take care of my baby sister."

Legolas look startled for a moment and then nodded, "I promise to do so, Miss O'Neil."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Kennedy nodded and then disappeared in a cloud of orbs. When she was gone, Kenzie let out a heavy breath and slumped down on the cot she set up earlier for herself. Suddenly, she felt 100 years older. What in the freakin' hell was going on? The Elders lying? Katlin helping them keep their secret? Her entire life based off a prophecy that wasn't true? Everything suddenly felt upside down and Kenzie leaned forward, almost feeling sick.

"What was that about?" Legolas inquired softly, sitting down whatever was in his hands and coming to her side.

"I – I have no idea," she murmured. She turned suddenly and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his tunic. The overwhelming urge to curl up against him and never move overcame her and she fought against it.

Legolas, taking cue from her, however, slipped his arms around her and hauled her against him. "It'll be all right, Kenzie. Whatever it is, we will face it together."

But wasn't that just the thing, she thought. She had no idea what they would be facing.


	10. Chapter 9

**I literally JUST finished this chapter two minutes ago. I wanted to have it posted yesterday, but didn't quite get to where I wanted. And I wasn't going to end it where I did, but it seems more fitting to leave it kind of hanging like this. ;) Sorry to be evil! **

**Anyway, this chapter is intense. Or at least it was to write, lol! I hope you all enjoy the twists. **

**And thank you, thank you to trollalalala, Rebecca2810, sweets1111, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX, and CalaisForever for your reviews! I greatly appreciate you guys taking the time to drop a line or two!**

**Oh, and I also added a poorly and quickly constructed book cover to this story! :) I wish it didn't look so photoshopped, but what can you do? Hope you enjoy it all!**

* * *

~¤-Chapter 9: World upside down-¤~

If she were any more exhausted, Kenzie thought she might just keel over and die. Melodramatic? Yes. But after the visit with her sisters and the news Kennedy quickly dumped on her, the youngest O'Neil's mind was on complete overload.

Her appetite utterly gone after Kennedy orbed home, she allowed Legolas to coax her into lying down for a few moments. She was still antsy about leaving Aragorn alone as she was sure the Changer would be coming that evening, but Legolas reassured her he would watch after him while she rested.

"I can already see that you are anxious to check on him. But do not fear," he said, kissing her forehead. "Trust me."

He was asking her to do exactly what she had asked of him earlier, so she gave in. But when he went to slip out of the tent, she grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him back. "Just … just wait a second. Please?" she whispered. "I'm not really sure I want to be alone right now."

His face softened at her request and he slowly lowered himself to the floor next to her cot, looking at her as he held her hand still. "I will stay with you as long as you wish," he whispered, brushing the hair back from her face.

Kenzie set her jaw tightly, trying to keep her emotions back. It was only a few days ago, sitting on the hill of Edoras in the sunshine that she had decided staying in Middle Earth was more important than going back to San Francisco. She didn't even feel guilty thinking it at the time. Now … now she had to wonder.

She knew she had changed, that she was different. But did that mean she was meant to stay? Kennedy said she had a theory, that there was another something that could possibly be the reason why Kenzie's destiny could lead her to Middle Earth, to Aragorn, to Legolas. But another what? Another prophecy? Another Power of Three? Another …

"Kenzie," Legolas breathed, running his long fingers through her hair and causing her to look up into his eyes. "Tell me what I can do?"

The young witch swallowed hard and moved to sit up. He reacted immediately, moving up from the floor in one fluid motion and sitting next to her. She leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him and sighing deeply.

"Kennedy said," she started after a long, silent moment, "She said that the prophecy might be different than what we have always been told."

Legolas had moved his strong arm around her waist and slowly traced his hands up her side from her hip and back down. "Different how?"

Kenzie swallowed hard. "That my destiny is different. But I don't know what that means. That it's wrong to leave, wrong to stay … I feel torn toward two places I don't think I could ever possibly choose from."

The elf rested his head against hers and drew in a deep breath. "I would not ask to tear you from your family. . ."

"I know," she interrupted him softly. "But I …" Tears pricked her eyes as she pulled back a fraction to tip her head up to look at him. "I can't deny that I feel like I belong here. I belong with you. I feel like myself here. I feel so comfortable, at ease, despite it all."

Legolas curled a hand under her chin and leaned down, kissing her slowly. "We will solve this. I have faith in us."

Kenzie nodded and closed her eyes to stop her tears. "I trust us, too."

He held her like that for hours it seemed, until finally they both realized Aragorn needed to be looked in on. Reluctantly, Kenzie let Legolas lay her back down and part from her side. After he left, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, to do anything really except think about the fact that the Elders, her sister and hell even her mother and grandmother, had lied to keep her on a path that she could very well not be meant to be on. It turned her stomach, especially now when she had felt more at home, more at peace in Middle Earth in the middle of a war than she ever did at home.

Sleep was no use. With her mind whirling she felt like it was just pointless to even continue to try. Kenzie sat up and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since Legolas left her to rest, but something told her it was probably longer than it felt, despite it all. With that, she stood and stretched before heading outside. Night had descended quickly upon the camp and the fires of several of the men dotted the site.

Kenzie raised her hands above her head again and stretched deeply, looking about for any of her companions. As her gaze wondered, her eyes landed on a cloaked figure riding up the mountain road. She stared openly as the rider slowly came up to camp and stopped before the guards. He lowered his hood and Kenzie's eyes widened at seeing Lord Elrond.

"Crap," Kenzie breathed. She hadn't realized how quickly things had moved along. Turning from the tent, she dashed about, attempting to find Aragorn. Dammit, why hadn't she asked Legolas where he was before she let him disappear?

Finally, she found one of the Rohan soldiers who was able to point out where Aragorn had disappeared too. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kenzie walked up to the tent and cautiously parted the entrance. "Aragorn? Are you in here?" she said softly, hoping she wasn't waking him up.

When she heard an odd rustling in response, her adrenaline kicked in and she quickly pushed into the tent, her eyes widening.

"Brian, bring Katlin and Kennedy!" she yelled loudly, watching as a shadow figured wrapped a hand around the throat of a struggling Aragorn and lifted the Ranger off the ground.

The figure seemed to turn toward her at her outburst, grasping Aragorn's throat tighter and causing the man to claw and kick at the shadow. Kenzie reached inside her tunic for the potions she had put there and threw it at the figure. The shadow tossed Aragorn back and took the force of the potion head on, but unfortunately the only damage it did was cause the figure to cry out with an eerie moan and stumble back.

Kenzie started to rush toward Aragorn, who was lying still in a heap on the ground of the tent. But as she neared, the shadow lunged at her and lashed out with an energy ball. She dodged it, but just barely as she tumbled to the ground. Where in the hell were her sisters?!

She looked back up to the figure when she heard the twang of a bow releasing an arrow and scrambled onto her feet as the arrow lodged deep in the shadow's shoulder. Another creepy moan erupted from the creature and Kenzie looked over briefly to see Legolas standing in the entryway of the tent. His face was set with anger and determination as he quickly reached back and notched another arrow.

But the shadow stood to its full height and formed another energy ball in its hand.

"NO!" Kenzie screamed, flicking her wrists at the figure in an attempt to blow it up. It only stumbled backward as it released the energy ball and it flew at the elf.

Legolas quickly turned his body as the ball came toward him, but Kenzie didn't see if it missed him or not. She drew out the last potion she had stuffed in her tunic and launched it. The bottle exploded once it hit the figure and while she had hoped it would destroy it, she watched as the figure shimmered out of the room, apparently counting its losses and bolting.

Her heart in her throat, Kenzie glanced over at Legolas, who was still laying face down on the ground. Every fiber of her being burned to race toward him, but she couldn't. Aragorn was the Innocent here; she had to make sure he was okay and safe first.

"Aragorn, Aragorn!" she said harshly, completely out of breath as she rushed to his side.

The Ranger groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing a hand over his throat, "I'm all right," he said, his voice hoarse. "I'm not hurt at all. Are you hurt?"

Kenzie shook her head, "No, I'm fine, but …" she trailed off and stood again, rushing over to Legolas who was still motionless.

"Legolas? Oh God, Legolas, answer me," she said, tears pricking her eyes as she gently took hold of his shoulder and turned the elf over.

The groan that left his lips made her let out a shuddery sigh of relief. "I'm alive," he said softly. "Although, not as fast as I believed I was."

"Oh you stupid elf," she breathed, looking at his shoulder, which was covered with crimson. "Aragorn!" she called over to the Ranger.

The man appeared at once on the other side of Legolas and gave a groan of his own at the sight of his friend's wound. "Mellon," he whispered.

"It is not as bad as it may appear," Legolas replied immediately and then hissed in pain when he attempted to push himself up to sit.

"Yeah, not bad at all," Kenzie said, wrapping her arm around his waist and gingerly moving his injured arm around her shoulders. "Aragorn help me, we have to get him to the king's tent."

"Why, what can the king do?" Aragorn said with a grunt as the two lifted Legolas from the ground.

"Elrond is here and he can help," Kenzie breathed, letting the news hang in the air as the two of them hurried as fast as they good to the tent of Theoden.

* * *

Kenzie stood at the edge of the tent, chewing nervously on her bottom lip as Lord Elrond worked his healing skills. When they stumbled into the tent with the injured elven prince, it was like everything went quickly. Elrond didn't even utter a question, he simply directed Kenzie and Aragorn to sit Legolas down in the chair he had been occupying opposite the king.

He instructed Kenzie in calm tones to remove Legolas' tunics before turning to Aragorn and speaking in hushed elvish. She didn't know what they were saying to one another, but really she could have cared less. She concentrated on Legolas, giving him a soft smile, hoping to comfort him as his face was etched in obvious pain.

"You'll be okay. Elrond is here, he's going to fix you up. You'll be good as new," she whispered softly as she carefully pulled off his last tunic.

Legolas swallowed hard and gave her a rueful smile, "I think maybe I should be saying this to you, Ai'er."

She pursed her lips to keep herself from crying as Elrond reappeared with the items Aragorn apparently fetched from his horse. Eowyn arrived a second later with a few more supplies and then Elrond ordered everyone out as he set about his task. Only, he couldn't kick Kenzie out because she refused to leave. She was thankful when he didn't push.

After what felt like a lifetime, Elrond finally stepped away, muttering quickly in elvish and Legolas nodding at the apparent instructions. His shoulder was now bandaged tightly and he was already testing his range of movement with it, only barely wincing now and again. Kenzie tugged her lower lip between her teeth, watching the exchange carefully.

When he was finished, Elrond placed his hand on Legolas' good shoulder and said one last parting phrase. The elven prince nodded to the lord and then heaved a great sigh. Kenzie's eyes darted back and forth between the two and she wondered what was said.

Elrond then turned and started toward Kenzie. "He'll recover quickly. It was just a wound on the surface; the amount of blood made it look worse than it could have been."

That knowledge made her heart surge as she looked on at Legolas, sitting back in the chair, his eyes closed. "How long til he's completely okay?"

"A day, maybe more," Elrond said. "The balm I placed on the wound will heal it quickly and slowly ease the pain, but I informed him his arm would be stiff. It will wear off in a day or two, but until then, his skill with a bow may not be to his liking."

Kenzie nodded and looked up to the lord gratefully, "Thank you. I don't know what we would have done if you weren't here."

"It seems fate saw the right moment," the elf commented. "Here, take this." He then handed her a jar. "His wounds will need to be re-dressed in the next day. Be sure that he does this. From what I recall, Legolas is not very capable of dressing his own wounds properly."

Kenzie nodded, "I'll make sure it gets done. Thank you again."

He bowed his head, "I must speak with Aragorn before I leave. However, I feel you already are aware of this knowledge."

The young witch smiled, "You know that I am. I'll have to pack my things, as we need to leave as soon as you do."

Elrond nodded, "Very good. Very good." And with no other words, the lord of Rivendell slipped quietly out of the tent. Kenzie heaved a great sigh and looked back to Legolas, who sat as still as a statue. Chancing her luck, she held the jar close to her and carefully made her way over to him.

She knew he would hear every one of her steps, but he still didn't move as she neared. It was so eerie; this was possibly the first time he had stood this still before in her presence. When she thought about it – which of course was what she was doing right at that moment – it always seemed like Legolas was moving, doing something that she only realized now was very _human _like. Now he truly looked like an elf; stoic, frozen in time.

Kenzie stopped before him and swallowed hard. She stared at him, willing some kind of movement. Some sign of reassurance that he had always given her – a smile, an unmoving gaze, the corner of his mouth quirking just the slightest in a laugh he attempted to keep hidden. But now, there was just the minimal movement of his chest from breathing. It unnerved her in a way, but she pushed passed it. All the times before, it was Legolas who comforted her, was her rock. Now it was time to prove she could be the same for him.

She knelt beside his chair, gently placing the jar of balm on the floor out of the way and looked up at him. His eyes were still closed, his breathing minimal. She gave him a minute, a chance to give her some kind of acknowledgment. When he didn't budge, she carefully moved until she was in front of him, up on her knees. She carefully leaned forward, placing her palm – a bit tinted still from his blood she noted – on his pale chest. The contrast made her stare for a moment – her rough, human hand pressed against his smooth elven skin. His heartbeat beneath was steady, strong, comforting.

Kenzie shifted closer to him, and slowly moved her hand up, caressing over his neck and up along his jaw line. Her hand hesitated from moving more, as Legolas was still unmoved. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, the young witch steadied her nerves and moved her hand up his cheek. She brushed his long hair back, her fingers carefully traced around his leaf-shaped ear. She watched the path of her fingers intently, admiring how truly amazing he truly was.

Legolas' sudden sharp intake of breath startled her and she gasped very softly, her hand stilling immediately.

"That tickles," he whispered, his voice slightly rough. Finally, his eyes opened slowly and he fixed his crystal blue gaze on her.

Kenzie felt her emotions crawling up in her chest, nestling around her heart. "It does? I – I didn't know that," she stuttered, slowly starting to pull her hand back.

But Legolas stopped the action, gently circling his fingers around her wrist. The barest hint of a smile tugged at his lips as he brought her palm down, turned his head and kissed her palm.

The young witch heaved in a deep breath, trying to not have an emotional breakdown. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Me?" he asked back. "Yes, of course. Are you?"

She let out a laugh that resembled more of a choked sob than anything. "Me? I'm not the one that almost had my shoulder taken off."

Legolas leaned forward in the chair then, cupping her face in his hands. "It is nothing. I was all right, I _am_ all right."

Kenzie felt her tears coming, the emotion choking her voice as she answered, "But you aren't, not completely. And it's because I'm here, because I'm meddling…"

"No, no Kenzie," Legolas breathed, pushing the hair back from her face with one hand as his other wiped at her tears. "It is because he is here. This is his fault, not yours. And I'm fine, Ai'er. I promise you that."

"But you could have died, Legolas. And all because I wasn't quick enough, because I wasn't ready," she cried softly.

"Shh, shhh," he soothed her, gathering her in his arms as he slid to the floor in front of her. "I'm here, I'm alive. That's all that matter, my love."

Kenzie wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his bare shoulder and neck. It was like a dam broke and well, so much for being supportive to him. Now it was about her. But she couldn't help it. She had never seen Legolas hurt, or unable to kick the ass of everything within a five-mile radius of them. It scared her to her core and she hated that feeling.

_No, _she thought_, I'm not breaking down. I have to pull it together. _Kenzie pulled back and wiped furiously at her tears. "Okay, no. I'm not losing it over this," she breathed. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to see him watching her with a slight bemused expression.

"Stop it. You aren't allowed to find me entertaining when you're hurt," she grumbled.

"I'm not hurt," he argued.

She moved her eyes from his to his injured shoulder and then back. Legolas almost, _almost, _rolled his eyes. "I might not be completely myself in strength for a day or two, but I am no worse for wear."

"Doesn't matter," Kenzie said sternly, standing up and grabbing his good arm, attempting to help him stand up. This effort also apparently brought amusement to Legolas because he chuckled. "Stop taking this so lightly," she said.

"Stop taking it so seriously," he countered, which only caused her to huff out in frustration.

When they were standing up, he wrapped his arms around her. "Very well. I will rest for a bit, would that ease you?"

Kenzie felt a lump in her throat and she nodded, trying to keep the "I'm tougher than you" façade up. "Yes, it would."

Legolas simply nodded and then leaned forward, his lips finding hers in a soothing kiss. The young witch gripped his arms to steady herself and yet again, remind herself that she was supposed to be the one comforting in this situation. When they pulled away, she took a shaky breath and smiled back at him as best as she could. She reached up, lightly running her fingers over his bandage. "Okay, let's get you dressed."

She had brought him the spare tunics his had in his pack, as she knew his others were now ruined after the attack. She was thankful when Aragorn had taken them out, hopefully to burn, as she wasn't keen on handling seeing all of Legolas' blood soaked in his clothes. Once was enough for the evening.

Kenzie stood in front of him as he pulled on the light tunic first. She tried her damnedest to keep focus, but her eyes seemed too focus on him – on his shoulder, his chest, lower …

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath while he finished dressing. _Focus, Kenzie. Things are going to start to get serious now._

When he was finished, Kenzie gathered up the jar of balm and anything else that had been left in the chaos and Legolas took her hand to lead her back to their tent. She was grateful he uttered no word of protest and laid down on a cot, folded his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes, once again becoming a statue.

She watched him for about five seconds, drawing in a deep breath. Then, she checked her pack, grabbed her weapons and headed out to her horse. So, now Legolas would be injured as the four of them traipsed around the Paths of the Dead. Awesome. God, how could she be so stupid to not sit with Aragorn? To not think that Legolas would come looking for her and …

Just then she heard a soft sound behind her, like bells ringing and she stopped, feeling her anger now taking hold. The young witch turned slowly and leveled a glare at Katlin and Brian. Kennedy was no where to be seen.

"Kenzie," Katlin started.

"Where. In the _Hell. _Have you been?" Kenzie all but growled under her breath.

She watched as her older sister looked over her several times before her eyes widened. "Oh God … oh God, is Aragorn…?"

"No, he's still alive. No thanks to you," Kenzie responded, turning back to grab Eorl's reigns and head toward where she knew Aragorn would be packing up Brego's saddle as well. And probably having an awkward conversation with Eowyn.

"Kenzie, we're sorry, it's just …" Katlin started.

Kenzie stopped abruptly and turned on her sister, stepping right up into her face. "Save it. I don't want to know. You had one thing to do for me, Katlin. Just one. Be here when I needed you." She opened her mouth again, wanting to unleash the fury that she felt at no only being abandoned, but being betrayed for a second time.

"You don't understand, the Elders were keeping her," Brian jumped to her defense.

"Oh?" Kenzie said. "Since when has Katlin listened to them? Hmm? You guys are planning a forbidden wedding and that's okay. I'm trying to save a world, save an Innocent and you sit like an obedient dog when they tell you? Oh, that's – that's rich coming from the two of you."

"Kenzie," Katlin started, reaching for her.

"No!" Kenzie cried out, pushing her back. "Legolas almost died, Katlin. The Changer almost killed him. Do you get that? Do you understand that? I told him it would be okay. I _told _him we could handle it. I called to you for help when the demon was here and you know who showed up and saved me and Aragorn instead? Legolas did."

"Brian barely heard the call and when he finally sensed it was you, well …" Katlin finished lamely.

"Yeah, go ahead. Say it," Kenzie said. "You were too late."

The two sisters stared at one another, the tension fuming between them and crackling in the air. The old Kenzie would have backed down, would have folded and said it was fine and they could work around it. But the old Kenzie was gone. Long gone.

The youngest O'Neil turned on her heel and stalked off, but then stopped, "And what have you done to Kennedy, hmm? Locking her in a room so she can't figure out what it is the Elders are keeping from us?"

"Look, there are things going on at home that you don't understand," Katlin responded.

"And there are things here you couldn't even begin to _hope _to get, Katlin," Kenzie seethed.

She waited for her sister and whitelighter to say anything in response but nothing came. Just as she expected. "Take her home, Brian," she said, turning to continue her trek. "And maybe next time I call, you'll get your asses here before someone dies."

Kenzie didn't wait around to see them disappear, but she felt the air shift and the tingle of magic as they did leave. She stopped in her path and took several deep breaths in attempt to gather her emotions, her thoughts. After she felt strong enough, sure that she could keep herself in check, she headed to Aragorn. Just as she had hoped, but the time she got there, Eowyn had stalked off, tears in her eyes and Kenzie felt for her. The sheildmaiden looked up and caught Kenzie's gaze briefly.

She was a smart woman and the young witch knew straight away that Eowyn realized Kenzie would leave with Aragorn as well. After what felt like a lifetime, Eowyn raised her head and walked away. Kenzie felt like that was the best goodbye she could give and felt grateful enough to get at least that. Sighing, the young witch slid up to Aragorn and looked at the Ranger.

"How is Legolas?" he asked softly.

"Stubborn, but resting. Elrond says he'll be back to normal in a few days," Kenzie mumbled.

The Ranger nodded. "Good. He can help Theoden when the king and his troops reach Gondor."

Kenzie's eyes widened, "Excuse me? You mean to go without Legolas or Gimli?"

"I cannot risk their lives in this. If I fail, they will perish. It does not even sit well that you come with me, but given the events of tonight, I know I cannot travel without you," he said softly, yet with an air of calm and authority Kenzie had never heard from him before.

"But Aragorn, they . . ." she started.

But Aragorn turned and cut her off with a heavy stare. "No, that is my final word. Come along, we need to leave."

"We're not even going to say anything?" Kenzie asked, cursing the emotion in her throat.

Aragorn stopped and she saw his shoulders slump. "If we do, they will follow. No …" he turned and gave her a sympathetic glance. "I am sorry, Kenzie. It is best this way."

The young witch hurried to catch up, and opened her mouth to tell him that Legolas and Gimli were _supposed _to go on the Paths of the Dead. But something stopped her. As the two continued on, she realized it was because she now didn't know what was supposed to happen. Things had changed. The Changer lived up to his name in more ways than one and the thought was terrifying. She had gone on this journey cause she knew the storyline. But now … what if she knew nothing at all?


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Wow, okay. This chapter took me forever, so I apologize about that. It's almost entirely from scratch; when I ended Chapter 9, I started to panic a bit cause I had NO idea what I was going to do then! Eeep! But thankfully, I figured it out - it just took a lot longer than I had hoped. **

**Anywho, thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews and views! I love to hear your thoughts on things! You're all fabulous! :D**

* * *

~¤-Chapter 10: The Path Under the Mountain-¤~

Aragorn sat atop of Brego, looking at her, waiting without uttering a word. Kenzie knew he was looking at her even though she didn't face him. The young witch's gaze was turned back toward the tents of the Rohan soldiers, her heart torn in so many directions. She knew Legolas and Gimli were supposed to travel with Aragorn, but with Legolas now injured, it seemed something was off. The timeline had changed. And with Aragorn demanding they travel without the elf and the dwarf, Kenzie didn't know if she could stop him.

"Kenzie," Aragorn said softly. "We must away."

She licked her lips, willing her body to get on the horse, but finding her feet wouldn't move. If only there was a way to get word to Legolas, right now, and have him and Gimli waiting at the pass entrance, just as they were supposed to be…

"Kenzie," Aragorn's voice sounded again as he coaxed Brego right next to her.

Well, that was that then. Closing her eyes and swallowing hard, she turned and mounted Eorl. She looked over and met the gaze of the Ranger. She could tell it was hard for him to request this of her, but that he believed it was the right thing.

After a moment, she nodded and motioned before them, "Well, lead on then."

He nodded at that, almost as if he was thanking her for abiding by his request, then turned his horse toward the mountain pass. Dawn was approaching and the camp was starting to come alive. Soldiers milled about and as Kenzie and Aragorn began to ride past, she heard the whispers from them as they huddled together and watched the Ranger and young witch head toward the mountain.

"Lord Aragorn!" one called out and Kenzie looked over, watching as Aragorn simply hung his head and continued to coax Brego forward.

"Where are you going? My lord!" the voice called out again and the murmurings of the soldiers grew.

"Strong heart, Kenzie," Aragorn whispered. "They will understand. They will follow their king."

Kenzie knew this was true. And yet, as they continued on, she turned in her saddle and looked back at them all, huddling, standing, staring at the two of them as they headed into the darkness.

"Turn forward," Aragorn commanded softly. "It is for the best."

Heaving in a deep sigh, the young witch did as he asked. She had hoped to catch a glimpse of Legolas, or hell even Gimli before they disappeared. But she was out of luck on that account; she only saw the diminishing silhouettes of the men of Rohan. The first stretch of the pass wedged through the mountain was almost pitch black in the twilight of breaking day. Kenzie and Aragorn did not speak and really, Kenzie found she had no idea what to say to fill the silence. It was heavy, like the weight she felt in her chest, and as weird as it was, it felt best to leave it there.

After some time, the pass finally widened, dumping Aragorn and Kenzie into a bleak place. The path was gravely and the peaks and jagged rocks around them rose for hundreds of feet in the sky. Worse yet, everything looked the same. Kenzie strived to find something to reassure her they weren't just going in circles, but she got nothing. Not a tree, a bush, or anything. Not even birds seemed to fly over head.

"It will be at least a two-day journey, I believe, to the heart of the mountain where the dead dwell," Aragorn said softly to obviously ease the silence.

Kenzie swallowed hard. "Will we camp tonight?"

"If we can find somewhere safe."

At that, Kenzie thought it might be best to allow the silence to reign again for the moment. It was strange, being somewhere in Middle Earth without Legolas or hell, even Gimli. The four of them – the remaining members of the Fellowship – had always moved as one. Well, except for the little trip to Orthanc. Kenzie had felt so out of touch then and felt that same feeling hit her again, square in the chest.

After riding along an endless, mindless path for most of the day, Kenzie started to wonder where they really were going. She had no clue and was sure Aragon had none either. At that point, however, she wanted to ask just to strike up conversation between the two. It was at that time, though, she realized this was the Dimholt road. There was no other way they could go. Just a way in. She wondered now if there was a way out on the other side for sure.

Finally, the sun started its decent back down the horizon and as the two rounded a bend in the road, Kenzie gasped as they came across a dilapidated, ruined city. Houses were built into the rock as well as out along the road. The young witch could see where these people had held their market, where the tower guard kept watch in a high pillar carved out from the rock in the bend. It was if the people just stood up one day and walked away. Now the mountain was taking back what rightfully belonged to it in the beginning.

"They built lives here as they hid," she said softly looking over at Aragorn riding beside her. "Didn't they?"

He nodded. "They must have thought they could survive."

"What happened? Why didn't they?" she asked.

"It was the curse Islidur placed upon them. As their kin began to die and linger, imagine the fear they must have felt. Eventually they left, thinking they could escape the curse as they escaped their vows. But the curse brought them back. Brought them all back."

Kenzie shuddered as she tried to imagine that fear. It had to be all consuming and absolutely terrifying. The two rode along slowly, gazing around in the silence, which lingered heavily around them. There was no wind to rustle the small trees and brush that had started to appear. No animals or birds or insects to create noise. Just a heavy silence which told her the dead lingered not just under the mountain, but here in their towns and homes.

The young witch swallowed hard. She couldn't see them but she could feel them. It was a tingling, one similar to when her hand or foot fell asleep. "Aragorn... They're watching us right now, aren't they?"

The Ranger drew in a deep breath and looked at her as if he were debating on whether to tell her or not. "Yes. They are following us."

"Can we trust they won't hurt us?" she asked knowing they would have to stop for the night now.

Aragorn took a deep breath, "I don't feel they will. Not now. If they try, it will be when we venture under the mountain."

"Oh," Kenzie breathed. "Well that's a bit comforting."

"Just relax," he said softly. "They are curious. The danger is under the mountain not out here."

And that helped her out in no way. She wrapped her cloak around her tightly and before she could stop herself, she opened her mouth. "I wish Legolas was here."

Immediately her eyes darted over to Aragorn who drew in a deep breath. "So do I."

The two continued on through the abandoned town. It stretched on and on, winding and curving with the road that hugged the mountain pass. The sky was beginning to darken gradually, over taking them, and the air chilled dramatically. But still, Aragorn pressed on. The darker it got, the more frustrated Kenzie became. She breathed out and gathered herself; it was going to be a long trek if she didn't let go of her frustration. He would stop, he said they would and she trusted him to keep his word. And just like that, as if her thoughts willed it, the Ranger pulled Brego to a stop in front of one stone houses that seemed to be in decent shape still.

"Stay here," he said softly as he slid from Brego's saddle.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he gave her a silencing look as he drew his blade. Promptly shutting her mouth, she watched anxiously as he quietly made his way to the house and then slipped past the threshold into the dark. Kenzie jumped to the ground and drew one of her elven knives, waiting to rush in if she was needed. After a few breathless moments of silence, the Ranger appeared again, sheathing his sword.

"It is empty. It will suffice for the night. We can tie the horses over on the side, there's some grass and bushes for them to graze on," he whispered. The town may be deserted but they still crept along as if they would be found by someone. Or something.

Kenzie took the horses and unpacked their things and the saddles as Aragorn got a fire going in the house and set about getting something together for them to eat. When she was finished, it was almost completely pitch black outside, so she was more than happy to hurry her butt inside and start to lay out their pallets for the night.

They ate their meal silently in front of the fire, then stared into the flames. It was awkward, but not because of the company, Kenzie noted. Well, the company she could see anyway.

"Would you like to take watches?" she asked, just for the hell of it because dammit she had finally had her fill of all the freakin' silence.

"I know not what would wonder in here after us, but it is best. You sleep, I'll wake you in a few hours," Aragorn responded, pulling his pipe from the bag near him.

But the witch shook her head, "No, I wouldn't be able to sleep at all right now. I'll take first watch."

Aragorn stared at her for a moment, but didn't argue. After a bit of rustling and fidgeting, he finally laid down and Kenzie scooted closer to the fire's edge, pulling her elven blades to lay beside her and staring into the darkness of the back of the house. The dim light jumped and danced across the dilapidated furniture and, for the first few hours, played tricks on her mind. Kenzie sighed and settled back against the hearth, desperate for the heat and the ability to make her mind settle.

Aragorn's breathing finally leveled and deepened, signaling he had fallen asleep and the young witch was glad for it. He needed the rest more than she did and it would do him a world of good. And fortunately enough for her, the time alone, with no distractions, did her a world of good as well. She wondered at first if her mind would start to race with everything – being separated from Legolas again, the impending danger her and Aragorn were trucking toward, the lack of her sisters' help earlier. But … well, it didn't.

At first it was her fear keeping her alert to the shadows and the lack of noise, but then it was just like a switch had been shut off. Her mind blank, her eyes trained forward, Kenzie O'Neil finally found a quiet peace. She wasn't sure how many hours passed, but when her eyes began to drop, she made herself get up and wake up Aragorn.

There was an awkward moment as he drew himself from his sleep and Kenzie waited until he was settled over by the fire before she laid down on her blankets.

"Did you dream?" she asked, not knowing why such an off the wall question came to her lips.

Aragorn, who had been filling his pipe, looked up at her curiously. He then took a deep breath and went back to his task. "Yes, I did," he answered quietly.

"What of?"

"The past," he said without hesitation. "The future. The war. The end and a beginning."

Kenzie drew in a deep breath and turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. It might have sounded like a cryptic answer, but to her, Aragorn's words held many meanings. "I hope I don't dream at all," she whispered into the darkness, almost like a prayer.

But as her eyes finally began to drift shut, she knew that it was a wasted wish.

* * *

Kenzie didn't know what time it was when her eyes fluttered open, but when she looked around slowly, she was facing the back wall and blinked at the gray light coming in from the window at the back of the room. She yawned and rolled onto her back, looking over to see that Aragorn was messing with food over the fire. Satisfied that everything was all right, she closed her eyes again to see if maybe she could steal a few more minutes of sleep, a habit of hers.

Her dreams the night before had been strange. They had not kept her awake during the night, but they had filled her head with odd thoughts – images of Legolas standing in the road before her, fire engulfing Minas Tirith, the battle before the Black Gate and a dark shadow lurking over her shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" Aragorn said softly, rousing her from her thoughts.

The young witch opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking over at him, "A bit, I think."

He nodded and dished their meal out into two plates before passing one to her. Once again, they ate in companionable silence before Aragorn looked up at her.

"How did you sleep?" he questioned softly.

Kenzie drew in a deep breath, "Well … my dreams were strange."

He didn't push the issue verbally, but continued to stare at her. The young witch bit her lower lip; if he wanted to know what she had dreamed, he would kind of be within his rights to know. Her dreams in Middle Earth tended to be a little prophetic. So, she took a deep breath and relayed to the Ranger all that she had seen during her sleep. He listened attentively, nodding a few times and when she was finished, he grew quiet.

She sat her now empty plate on the floor and drew her knees up under her chin, watching him closely for a reaction. Or, well, anything.

"The shadow is the demon?" he asked.

The young witch blew out a breath, "Seems like it, after what happened at Dunharrow. But maybe he's taking a page out of the book of all the dead people around here; just watching us."

"Hmm," the Ranger mused, staring past her and into the empty space. "You think Minas Tirith will burn as you saw?"

Kenzie swallowed hard, "Aragorn, the battle of Minas Tirith can go either way. But, once we get under the mountain, once we gain this army of the undead, we can make the city safe."

It was the best answer she could give him and she really hoped it would be good enough to suffice his curiosity and worry. Fortunately, they had traveled enough together on this quest that the Ranger simply smiled and left it at that.

After a few moments of silence, he stood. "We should be on our way."

Kenzie sighed and nodded, following his lead by standing and starting to gather their things. Aragorn began to douse the fire as she slowly packed up her items, stalling for some reason that she wasn't sure of. Aragorn looked at her before he left the house and took his things back to Brego's saddle. The young witch watched him leave and wanted nothing more than to sit in the middle of the room and refuse to move. Her heart felt so much heavier than it had the day before. Naturally, she realized, it was because nothing was right. But she couldn't change it now. The important thing was that Aragorn was where he was supposed to be and that they would soon be under the mountain, entertaining negotiations with ghosts. Yeah, that was going to be rich.

She finally picked up her things and headed out of the house as well, looking back almost as if to burn the image of the place in her mind for some unknown reason. Eorl was standing and waiting next to Brego and the young witch walked up and threw her saddle back onto the horse, tightening the straps. Once she had packed up, she quickly hoisted herself up onto the horse and looked around the ruins of the city about them one last time.

This place was so dark, so dreary. As if all the life had been sucked out at once, not over time. The crumbling buildings, the homes with items strewn about inside. It was like an apocalyptic world, and she and Aragorn were stumbling through graveyards, not cities.

"Come," Aragorn said softly, breaking the young witch from her thoughts and walking Brego ahead of her back toward the road.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" A gruff voice sounded as soon as Aragorn passed through the stonewall that surrounded the home like a small fence.

The sound made both Ranger and young witch stop in their actions. Aragorn turned, his eyes widening, and Kenzie gasped as Gimli seemed to rise from nowhere, leaning against his axe.

"Gimil? How ... how did you..." Aragorn started, his voice mirroring the surprise Kenzie felt.

"You are fairly ease to follow, mellon," another, softer voice sounded, "Especially on an abandoned, haunted road."

Kenzie felt all the air in her lungs vanish as she watched Legolas walk up next to Aragorn, Arod trailing behind him. She immediately slid down from Eorl's saddle and raced toward him. At the sound of her footsteps, both Aragorn and Legolas turned to her and Legolas smiled brightly at her. She launched herself at him, throwing hers arms around him and hugging him tightly.

Legolas laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her slightly as they spun slightly. "Hello to you as well, ai'er," he whispered against her hair.

Kenzie buried her face in his neck, squeezing her eyes shut tight against the emotions that threatened to spill out. "I have never been so happy to see someone in my whole life," she whispered back, clutching him with all the strength she had.

"You did not think we would you both slip away so easily, did you?" he asked, sitting her back on her feet and pulling back to smile softly at her.

She bit her lower lip and put a hand to his cheek, "I don't know what I thought, but bless you for being completely reckless," she answered, throwing herself at him again and kissing him.

She heard Gimli clear his throat behind them and Kenzie pulled away reluctantly before she turned and smiled brightly at the dwarf. "I'm even happy to see your face, you stubborn dwarf," she said.

To that, he only smiled before he turned and looked at Aragorn, "So, are we off then?"

At this statement though, Aragorn stepped forward and shook his head adamantly. "You must not travel with me, not through this, Gimli. You shouldn't have come, either of you. You need to go back, ride with Theoden's troops," Aragorn argued softly.

"Hmm," Gimli muttered, leaning against his axe. "As I recall, you said at the Falls that our fellowship was not broken. And a dwarf is not keen on making a promise and then being shoved so easily from the responsibility of it."

"This is different this time, Gimli. This is my task, not one for the fellowship," Aragorn countered.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubborness of dwarves?" Legolas pondered with a light smirk on his face. His arm came around Kenzie as he looked between her and the Ranger. "Look how quickly we came upon you. He will trail after you under the mountain whether you approve or not. And I for one am inclined to do the same."

Aragorn heaved a great sigh and looked to Kenzie, "And you think this is a good idea then?"

Kenzie pursed her lips, trying her best not to be completely giddy at having Legolas and Gimli back in their company, "Things have changed, Aragorn. But I think if they are here, if they were able to find us in this place, then maybe it is fate we take them with us after all."

The Ranger hung his head, "I suppose I have no choice in this matter?"

Gimli shook his head, "It would be good of you to face it, laddie. We're going with you. Your task is ours as well."

Kenzie was pretty sure no truer words had come out of the dwarf's mouth.

* * *

The homes and buildings of the rock face started to thin until finally there were none at all and the four were faced with just a thin, winding path. The sunlight was dim and gray again, and Kenzie often found herself looking up, squinting as she tried to see the sun and not an endless gray-white sky.

She kept her horse behind Aragorn, with Legolas and Gimli taking up the rear on Arod. If she thought the addition of the dwarf and elf back into the company would bring back conversation, she was wrong. She supposed all of Gimli's questions about the mountain road were answered the previous day as they tracked down the Ranger and young witch, so she didn't even have that to break the silence.

After a few hours, the path opened up wide enough for Legolas to coax Arod up next to Kenzie and Eorl. Kenzie was taking a drink of water from her water pouch and smiled at the elven prince, offering the bag to him. He nodded and took the bag, drinking slowly from it. He thanked her softly when he was finished it, handing it back, and for a few moments, they rode side-by-side in silence.

Kenzie glanced over and saw Gimli dozing slightly behind the elf and she had to smile.

"You know, he wouldn't keep quiet until I had him on the horse and started down the path after the two of you," Legolas spoke softly, but the young witch still jumped a bit at the sound of his voice.

Kenzie tried to hide her jumpiness by smiling softly and turning back forward. "I – I have to admit, I kind of hoped the combination of his stubbornness and your determination would get you two back to us."

Legolas didn't respond to that right away and after a moment, the young witch turned to look at him. He was studying her with a perplexed look on her face, which made Kenzie quirk an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked softly.

"We were supposed to travel with you … in the future you knew. Weren't we?" he asked.

Kenzie's face went blank and she sighed, looking forward again. She debated for a moment whether to tell him the truth or not. Really, it wouldn't do any harm, she realized. He was here now and the time line was going on in its usual pattern. Or, that's what she was going to assume anyway, even though her rational brain told her assuming might make an ass out of her in the end.

She looked back over and let out the breath she was holding. To hell with it then. "Yes, you were."

"Why did you allow Aragorn to leave then?" he asked. The most frustrating part about the question was that his voice wasn't accusing or attacking her in any way– he was just simple curious, just as Legolas tended to be.

"Well," she started. "The story line could be different now. That demon's attack … it changed a lot."

"Like what?"

Kenzie drew in a frustrated breath. "You getting hurt. That definitely switched things up a bit."

He was silent at that. "It was another attempt to change the story line in his favor?" he asked.

The young witch looked over at him and frowned a bit, "Everything he's done has been exactly that. But I don't think he showed up intending to harm you. Really, I think he expected to show up, strangle Aragorn and be out before we even knew what happened."

"Then it was good you appeared when you did," he said.

Kenzie set her jaw, "If I wasn't here, nothing would be different."

Legolas coaxed Arod a tad closer to her and reached over, taking her hand. "You are correct. However, if you weren't here, Kenzie, this war would have already been finished. Can't you see?"

She pursed her lips and looked down at their hands. "See what?"

"Kenzie, you said Gimli and I were to journey with Aragorn under the mountain, but he left without us. Yet here we are, with you both on this quest, despite his efforts," he answered softly.

The young witch's brow furrowed as she looked back up at him. Legolas smiled lovingly at her and pulled her hand up, kissing the back of her palm. "Everything he has tried has been thwarted because of you, Ai'er. Things might have skewed a bit, but they are finding their way back. Because of you."

Kenzie swallowed hard, "I – I never thought of it that way."

"Of course you did not. You and Aragorn are too pessimistic for your own goods," Legolas replied simply.

The young witch laughed lightly at that, "Yes, yes I suppose we are." She then took a deep breath and looked back up at him with a soft smile, "Thank you, Legolas."

He squeezed their intertwined hands, "It will always be my pleasure, Kenzie."


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay wow, this thing was supposed to be finished last Saturday, but for some reason, I couldn't get the effin' thing down. I don't know what was so difficult about it, but it just wouldn't materialize. Until today when I sat down and wrote the last five pages. **

**A side note here: This story, of course, is set basically to the movie-verse. If you recall back in the first story, the sisters were actually watching the Fellowship, but that was the only one they had seen. So Kenzie kinda gets surprised by how things unfold a bit; she may know the story, but that doesn't mean it goes a certain way (that's why I'm trying to not copy-cat the dialogue anymore, but mix it up a bit.)**

**Yes, Kenzie knows the course of events, but even she can be surprised by how they come about :) **

* * *

~¤-Chapter 11: What lurks in the dark-¤~

Grey, grey, grey and hey, would you look at that? More grey.

Kenzie scrubbed a hand over her face and let out a frustrated sigh. They should have been there by now. She couldn't tell where the sun was, thanks to another blanketed sky, but surely it had to have been around mid afternoon? They had to be close, otherwise, they would be under the mountain at night and the mountain was freaky enough without the dead of night waiting outside, thank you very much.

She looked around and assessed her companions, frowning when they didn't seem to be as concerned as she was. Turning back forward in her saddle, she decided her best option was just to go with it and try not to be a little brat about everything.

The road began to narrow and soon, the company was riding up a slight slope where the rocks began to close in and the light dimmed considerably. The four climbed off their horses slowly, knowing without speaking to each other that they had finally reached the end of the road. The stretch before them now held a path where the horses couldn't travel.

Her frustration now evaporated, Kenzie felt an uneasy sense crawl over her. The things in this mountain weren't just dead, restless spirits. They were evil and her skin prickled at the thought of what they were about to do. Plus, Aragorn's words from the day before echoed in her mind.

_Well, I guess it's different when you _read_ about them asking a bunch of bunch of murderers to help out_, she thought as she guided a reluctant Eorl behind Aragorn.

Their path began to narrow even more and Kenzie knew the entrance had to be close now. Finally, Aragorn came to a stop in front of her and she saw the large gaping entrance to the Paths of the Dead. Legolas and Gimli followed her as they all flanked around the king of Gondor. Nothing was said at first as they all stared at the looming doorway with a fathomless darkness beyond. Kenzie concentrated on staring at the etched drawings over the gap and not on being fearful at how ominous they looked.

"It seems as if the very warmth of my breath has been stolen away," Gimli breathed and Kenzie sucked in a breath herself as she shivered, completely agreeing with him.

Legolas took a step forward then, cocking his head to the side slightly to study the etchings. "The way is shut," he spoke darkly, his eyes scrutinizing the cravings. "It was made by those who are dead. And the dead … keep it."

_Do not be afraid of some ghosts. Do not be afraid of some ghosts,_ Kenzie's mind chanted and all be damned if she was going to disobey the mantra now.

Legolas' words seemed to have stirred something … or it might have been their presence lingering hesitantly in front of the mountain that triggered the next event. Whatever it was, a great groaning sound started to emanate from the mountain. A sudden wind began to gush from the opening and it swept over the four of them with a great force.

The horses spooked immediately and jumped; Eorl easily tore the reins from Kenzie's hands and darted back down the path. Arod and Brego followed in a similar fashion, with Aragorn calling rather pointlessly after them.

The wind had not led up in its relentless mission to deter the company. It swept around them fiercely, trying to push them back and Kenzie was convinced more than ever it was just a part in the ghosts' play to scare them away. More than likely one that had worked on more than one occasion. She looked over to Aragorn, knowing it would take more than a hard gust to turn him away now. And by the look on his face, she was happy that she was correct.

The Ranger stared into the entrance with a very determined look and for not the first time in the past few days, the thought fluttered across Kenzie's brain that he looked like a King now. "I do not fear death," he said and moved against the wind, melting into the darkness of the mountain.

It was foreboding to watch, yet Kenzie suddenly felt no fear at his display of bravery. She set her jaw and immediately followed; where Aragorn went, she would go as well without hesitation. There was no point in hesitancy any longer anyway. And after everything, she trusted in him and trusted in her task.

The darkness was whole and complete, swallowing her and pressing in on her from all sides. A sudden fear quickly washed over her despite all her bravado and she continued forward with hasty steps, hoping to stumble upon Aragorn or any glint of light. Her heart began to race as her hands crawled along the rock wall to guide her. Why hadn't she found him yet? Had she went down another way or corridor and not realized it? Why in the hell didn't they light a torch or something before going straight into a pitch black cave?

Someone grasped her upper arm suddenly and she let out a small scream in panic.

"Shhhh. This way, Ai'er," Legolas' familiar voice made her sigh in relief.

He guided her forward and they turned around a bend to find Aragorn lighting a torch protruding from the black rocks. Kenzie's heart beat began to slow, glad to see the welcoming sight of a flame. Gimli soon came stumbling around the corner as well, looking as shaken as Kenzie felt. Aragorn took hold of the torch and pulled it from the wall, taking a moment to turn and look at them all. With a deep breath, he trudged forward down the path and led them further into the mountain, his torch a beacon bobbing in front of them all.

It was so quiet and the four companions did not try to fill the silence with empty words. But oddly, Kenzie felt as if she had heard some noise; more than the sounds of just their steps or their gear and weapons shifting as they moved on. Really, if she were to explain it, it seemed as if the sounds she heard were actively hiding in the sounds of the company, trying to remain undetected.

But they were there. The young witch looked around as they moved, knowing there should be figures to accompany these noises she barely heard. It was eerie because she could feel them again, sense them … but she saw nothing but darkness.

The path widened a bit and Aragorn slowed, looking back to make sure his companions were accounted for. There were openings and other paths in the rocks, Kenzie saw, and as they passed she peeked down in an attempt to see if anything lingered there. Aragorn ventured closer to one dark opening, the flame of the torch throwing off light into the pathway. Kenzie moved to the Ranger's back, looking over his shoulder to see if there was anything at all to be seen. She caught nothing at first since Aragorn didn't lingered long enough to see.

He turned, glancing to Legolas before he moved away and continued on. As the light retreated, however, Kenzie caught a glimpse of what more than likely caused him to turn away so quickly. Skulls; hundreds of them piled and pushed together in the space, reaching all the way up to the ceiling. Legolas walked up to the young witch's side, his eyes widening as he clearly caught something more than just the bones piled high in the dark pathway.

"What is it?" Gimli whispered harshly, a slight edge to his voice. "What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men," Legolas said solemnly, placing his hand upon Kenzie's lower back and guiding her away from the opening. "And of horses."

The four continued to move on, but their pace had slowed considerably as they all looked about for the figures that tracked their footsteps. Kenzie waited to see something, to catch a glimpse of the evil following them. To sense them yet not see them was driving her mad.

"Where?" Gimli asked, the edge now a clear panic in his tone as the leather of his gloves groaned from his grip tightening on his axe.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud," Legolas whispered, looking all around.

Kenzie looked around as well, lingering behind as she desperately tried to see what the elf did. She reached out her hand and he knowingly reached back, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Spears rise …" Leoglas gripped her hand tighter. "Like winter thickets through a shroud of mist."

He paused and stepped up quickly behind Aragorn, dragging Kenzie with him. "They are following us as commanded. These dead men are leading us to some place … they have been summoned to guide us."

The edge in his voice told her he didn't believe this "guiding" business was good at all. And she couldn't blame him. This place made her skin crawl with evil. If the ghosts of the mountain were guiding the companions anywhere, it was more than likely to their deaths.

Aragorn turned back and looked at Legolas, obviously sharing some unspoken thought with the elf before quickening his pace down the path. Kenzie swallowed hard as Legolas followed his lead, tugging her along with him quickly.

For a moment, she didn't hear Gimli following and began to say as much to Legolas, but stopped as she heard the dwarf call out for the elf to wait. Soon, his hurried, weighted footsteps came up behind her and she relaxed. They needed to stay together; being separated was not an option. And it would just be their luck if Gimli stopped paying attention and got lost.

Suddenly, the path the companions were on dumped them into a large chamber, mists swirling around the floor eerily. Kenzie looked up to see the ceiling didn't rise more than a few feet above her head. So while the room was large, it still made her feel closed in. Made her feel like this was a final staging area… but for what, she wasn't sure. Aragorn took a deep breath and headed forward with determination. Each step he took swirled the mists more, causing it to creep up the sides of his body. Legolas took a step forward, but stopped when Kenzie made no move to follow.

"Ai'er," he said softly, gently pulling her in a coaxing manner.

Kenzie pursed her lips and followed finally. _Be brave, Kenzie,_ she thought to herself. _Be really, really, really brave._

As they walked further along, the young witch began to notice the mists were starting to take shape as they moved about her body. Kenzie felt her heart start to race as hands and arms began to reach up and claw at her tunic and belt.

"Legolas," she breathed, feeling her fear more strongly than what she heard in her voice. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't tried to see the ghosts so hard before.

The elf turned to see the mists around her and tugged on her hand again, pulling her body up against his as they moved on. The ground was uneven and the young witch felt as if she kept tumbling upon rock after rock. The mists were beginning to wane finally and she was grateful to be rid of the hands and the lack of visibility. It would be nice to not have to trip over everything.

As they followed Aragorn to the other side of the chamber, Kenzie tripped again and as she regained her footing, she felt her boot smash through something with a loud crunch.

"What the …" she breathed as she heard more cracks from the others' footsteps as well.

"Do not look down," Aragorn warned in a stern whisper.

Kenzie was determined to do as he said, as it hit her that the crunching noises under her feet were of bones being broken. _Skulls_, she realized. _We are crunching through the skulls of these dead men. _The thought made her sick to her stomach and finally, she squeezed her eyes shut, doing all she could to get the noise out of her mind and let Legolas guide her out of the horrid place.

Another passage funneled the four of them away from the mists and into another room. As Kenzie looked around, her eyes widened as she realized this wasn't just another room – they had been led into the center of a city under the mountain. The homes and halls were carved into the mountain and loomed high into the air.

"Oh my God," she breathed, taking in the vastness of it all. It was unlike anything she had ever seen and as the small light from Aragorn's torch bounced around them, the young witch felt a coldness creep into her heart.

She was perched at the edge of the ledge they stood on, looking down into the darkness when her skin prickled and a low, raspy voice began to emanate from behind the company.

"Who enters my domain?" he demanded.

Kenzie turned quickly with the others to see a ghostly figure begin to slowly materialize before the steps of the grand hall before the company. Her breath was caught in her throat as she took a few steps forward to finally gaze upon the figure that haunted their travels under the mountain.

Even though he was a ghost, he was a disfigured man. His eyes were pale orbs staring creepily at the companions. His tattered clothes fluttered about him and his body looked to be half-rotted. The young witch could see in his misty figure how some of his ribs showed, along with the tendons in his cheek. A sick feeling rose through her body and halted Kenzie in her steps immediately.

Aragorn, however, gazed at the ghost with no fear, "One who would have your allegiance," he stated, his head high.

"The dead no longer suffer the living to pass this mountain," the ghost king said eerily, floating slowly toward Aragorn.

Aragorn set his jaw and stepped forward, "You will suffer me."

Kenzie heard what sounded like a low, terrible rumble behind her. Against her better judgment, she turned and watched as a glowing mist began to creep up over the rocks, the outcroppings and the cravings in the mountain. She watched with widening eyes as the mist slowly moved and grew, forming shapes of men. Just outlines first, then manifesting details just as grotesque as the ghost king confronting Aragorn.

"Guys," she said softly, backing up slowly as the mass of ghouls began to press over the vast void and toward the ledge the companions were standing on.

The others turned at her call and she felt Legolas step up behind her, gently coaxing her back closer to where Aragorn stood confronting the ghosts. The legion, however, pressed in still, creeping toward her and the elf and it didn't take a genius to realize they had only one intention toward the company.

As she and Legolas took up stances behind Aragorn, the ghost king let lose a guttural and horrible chuckle that grew and lowered in tone as it echoed about the mountain cavern. As the sound drew out, Kenzie gasped as the ledge around them filled with even more ghostly figures, materializing from the very rock itself and pressing forward against the company.

"The way is shut," the ghost king said. "It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it."

Kenzie gulped as she pulled her knives from her back and she heard Legolas pull an arrow from his quiver. "Aragorn," the young witch said shakily as she stood her ground. "Now would be a good time to do something."

"The way is shut, so now … you all must die," the ghost king chuckled sinisterly.

The ghosts pressed in, blocking all access out, and the companions close in ranks together as they watched the thousands and thousands of creatures move in closer to make their final strike against the company. Kenzie heard Legolas quickly notch the arrow he pulled. The young witch gripped her knives tightly and shook her head, "Don't do it, Legolas," she breathed to him. But of course, he did not listen and let loose his arrow. It slipped through the ghost king's head swiftly and clattered to the ground, the noise sending a shiver down Kenzie's spine.

They had their weapons, but what good could blades and arrows do against a ghost army?

"I have traveled here to summon you to fulfill your last oath to the kingdom of men," Aragorn spoke softly, sternly, a kingly air about him as he slowly pulled Anduril from his belt.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me, you fool," the ghost king spat.

Aragorn gave him a steely gaze and lifted the reforged blade up before him as the ghost king quickly advanced, pulling his own supernatural blade to bring down upon the Ranger.

Kenzie was taken aback as the blades actually clashed against each other and Aragorn stepped forward, gripping the throat of the ghostly creature with a force that caused him to cry out in surprise. "That line was broken years ago!" the ghoul cried out.

"As you can see," Aragorn growled, squeezing the ghost's throat tighter still, "It has been reforged and placed in the hands of the true king."

Aragorn then threw the ghost king back as the legion paused and gazed upon the Ranger. Aragorn held his nerve and gaze, which Kenzie considered a feat as she still felt her hands shaking. "Fight for us," Aragorn said sternly. "And regain the honor you lost long ago. What say you to this?"

There was a pause that filled the mountain city and Kenzie lowered her weapons, gazing about at the lifeless creatures who followed Aragorn's every move. The Ranger held his blade up, moving through the legion with ease, gazing about them not as if they were ghosts, but real men standing before him; real men he was asking to go to arms for him.

"Well? What does the ghost legion of Dimholt say to this?" he asked, his voice still level and calm as some of the ghosts moved out of his path while others materialized closer to look upon the heir of Isildur.

Beside her, Kenzie heard Gimli scoff in absolute disgust, "You waste your time with these creatures, Aragorn," he began, looking about them no longer in fear, but in complete disregard. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

Kenzie would have agreed with him before, but now, knowing the story, knowing the outcome and actually seeing them gave her a new sense of this ghost legion standing before her. She had traveled through the place they once called home. Saw a glimpse of what their lives had been like. They had been fathers once; husbands and brothers, and providers. They might not have been good people always, but they were human. And this fate they had been suffering for hundreds of years was one Kenzie could not wish on her worst enemy.

Aragorn had pulled away from the companions, immersing himself among the ghosts that stared at him and followed him in a sort of odd wonder. The Ranger pulled up his sword again to show them, "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me … and I will hold your oaths fulfilled."

And there was their gambit; the only card they had to play. Because really, what could a man give a ghost legion other than the freedom to finally pass over – to join their loved ones in the here after and finally find a peace that had been denied them for centuries.

Kenzie gazed around, wondering why these creatures would even have to think about such a proposition. If she had been in their … well, situation, she would jump on it without question. However, these ghosts had been cursed and curses bring about distrust. As it is said "All that is gold does not glitter."

And that seemed to be the exact thought of the legion before them; could they trust Aragorn? Could they really count on him to grant them their freedom after the fight? What promise could he give that he would hold to his word?

"What say you?" Aragorn demanded roughly, looking back to the ghost king.

The ghoul laughed again, the creepy, otherworldly sound echoing around them once more as the legion slowly began to retreat. Kenzie found it funny that when they had closed in on the company, she wanted nothing more than for them to back away. Now that they melted back into the mountain, she felt a deeper fear grip her heart. Seeing the ghosts was one thing, but not being able to see them was worse.

As the horde began to dissipate, Aragorn's desperation began to show as he circled around calling out to them, promising them their freedom, telling them he would keep his word at the end of the battle. But the calls went unanswered and Kenzie sheathed her blades, looking after the ghosts as her heart fell to her stomach. They were supposed to agree; they were supposed to follow Aragorn into battle. What if … what if something had happened – if the Changer had shown himself to the legion? Kenzie's mind began to race as Gimli now demanded the ghosts stop retreating and make a stand.

The mountain seemed to shake with their disappearance and a wind swept around the company once more. Kenzie swallowed hard, looking around at the now empty cavern city. "What do we do now?" she breathed, wondering after all this, if she failed Aragorn in the end. If the Changer had convinced the ghosts of the mountain to stay in their caverns, to not trust Aragorn, the kingdom of men in Middle Earth would be wiped out.

She turned back to Aragorn, the words caught in her throat, but she stopped, her brow crinkling as the rumble of the mountain continued and rocks began to fall at the feet of the companions. As they rolled toward her, Kenzie's eyes widened as she realized they were not rocks, but skulls which tumbled out of the crevices of the mountain. The rumbling grew until Kenzie started to feel unsteady on her feet and she grabbed for Legolas' arm. The four of them turned at a great groaning sound that emanated from the grand hall behind them and the young witch groaned as she saw the rocks break and give way to a mass of more skulls behind it.

"Christ," she breathed.

"Out!" Aragorn screamed as the skulls began to rush toward them like waves in the ocean. Kenzie sprinted after the Ranger, fear gripping her heart. She turned back to see Legolas grabbing Gimli by the collar and hauling him up behind him.

The four tried to climb through the mass of skulls raining down on them, attempting to get to the other side of the cavern, but the siege was almost too much. Gimli could barely move behind her and Aragorn was losing his footing. Kenzie couldn't even see Legolas.

"Kenzie!" Aragorn called above the noise of the crashing bones. "Your power!"

Ah, Hell. The young witch couldn't believe she had not thought of that. Cursing herself silently, Kenzie yelled for Aragorn to move back and then she flicked her wrists, blowing the skulls away and creating a pathway for them. As the Ranger darted forward, Kenzie jerked her wrists, trying to freeze the skulls only, but there was too much and the mass was moving too quickly. She got only some that were falling to halt in their path, which allowed her and Aragorn to finally get along the edge and to an open doorway.

Aragorn grabbed onto the young witch's arm and pulled her in behind him as the two turned to see their other companions. Kenzie's heart was in her throat as she moved to take a step back, but Aragorn held her firmly.

"Legolas!" she screamed over the noise. Not a half a second later, however, the elf came bursting out of the sea of skulls, a puffing Gimli behind him.

The young witch let out the breath she was holding, but that was all she was able to do before Aragorn pulled her forward and they were racing through the winding tunnel, the flood of skulls following them and still threatening to swallow them whole. Kenzie's blood pumped loudly in her ears as she raced after Aragorn, continually looking back to make sure Gimli and Legolas were there as well.

They were, thanks to Legolas who pulled and pushed the exhausted dwarf along to keep him from being overtaken. The four continued on and Kenzie looked up and almost laughed as she saw light – gorgeous beautiful light from an opening ahead. They quickened their pace and soon Kenzie was stumbling out of the mountain behind Aragorn as a plume of dust followed the company out. The young witch, panting, fell to the ground immediately, coughing and desperate for clean air.

Legolas knelt before her, pushing loose strands of hair from her eyes and cupping her face as he looked her over. "Are you all right?" he asked, a little out of breath himself.

She nodded, placing a hand over his on her cheek, swallowing hard and desperately wanting to forget what had just transpired. They had failed. The ghost legion would not go to Gondor and it would not help save Middle Earth.

She knew that Aragorn – who stood before the company looking down at the view before them – had the same realization as well. His face was not turned toward her, but in his stance and the fall of his shoulders, the young witch could tell he was riddled with defeat and disappointment.

He then fell to his knees and Kenzie could see down the slope of the mountain side to the river, which was packed with a fleet of ships with black sails heading in the direction of Gondor. And this completed the defeat, she realized, seeing that which they could not stop float effortlessly by.

Legolas slowly stood from her and moved toward his friend, gazing down at what the Ranger saw. Kenzie watched as he placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder as a gesture of comfort. The young witch swallowed hard and pushed herself to her feet. Her mind raced as she tried to formulate a plan. Maybe she could blast her way back into the damn mountain and convince the ghosts herself. Or maybe…

As the theories raced, she heard a moaning wind picking up again through the opening in the mountain.

"What the hell now," she breathed, causing both Aragorn and Legolas to turn back.

The words had no sooner left her mouth when the apparition of the ghost king walked out of the mass of the mountain. Kenzie gasped in disbelief as he floated straight up to Aragorn, his head raised tall. The Ranger stood quickly, looking just as surprised as Kenzie as he stepped toward the ghost king.

The ghoul stared for a silent moment and Kenzie thought her heart stopped in the waiting.

"We fight."

Two simple words, spoken by a ghost no less. But they still brought an unspeakable joy to Kenzie O'Neil.

* * *

**Right, I hope that wasn't too boring :/ **

**I can't believe they are going to be in Gondor soon, which means we're getting so close to the end! Ah! **

**Please drop a review if you liked the chapter! I'm headed to start Chapter 12 right now! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ah, okay, this chapter is kind of special. It is one of the instances where my characters demand certain things happen and my muse apparently caters to their every wish and demand. I had this chapter planned out to go a certain way, but it ended up going a COMPLETE other direction. It's a little bit more...risque than I've written before. Not too much because this is a T rating, after all. But Kenzie and Legolas get a bit intimate. They are getting ready to head off to battle after all! **

**I want to hug everyone who's left a review - you guys are so great and I love reading your thoughts :)**

* * *

~¤-Chapter 12: Sailing ships-¤~

It must have been a sight, Kenzie thought, to see a man, an elf, a woman and a dwarf racing down the green mountain side. However, the hope was that they would not be seen at all by anyone standing on the ships that were sailing slowly down the river.

Kenzie kept looking out, expecting a call to raise up or some arrow or something to go whizzing by them, but none ever came. The four companions only had a short amount of time to stop the ships and they needed to be in the right place for that to happen.

"This way," Aragorn said, turning down the slope and picking up his pace, which put them ahead of the line of ships. Finally.

She had wondered how in the hell they were going to get on the damn boats. The taking out of the horde of pirates turned out to be the least of their worries. Aragorn seemed to be exceptionally prepared for that once the ghost legion promised their dedication to the Ranger. But of course, there had been no talk of how to get the four freakin' mortal people on the boats.

"Has anyone," Kenzie started as they continued to race down, Gimli tumbling and grumbling behind them, "Given the slightest thought as to how _we _are getting our pretty selves on those boats?"

"One thing at a time, Kenzie," Aragorn said. "One thing at a time."

"Oh well, that's just great," she said, earning a smirk from Legolas who trailed down after Aragorn.

Finally, the four reached the bottom of the mountain and were along the sandy shore of the river. Kenzie halted her steps and bent over, trying to catch her breath. She was quite down with running for the day. After a moment, she stood straight again to see Aragorn prowl down the shore a bit and then glance back at the ships that still had a way to go before reaching them.

"Good. This is good. Now, remember, we have a plan. It would be ideal if we all stuck with it," Aragorn said, looking at Gimli as the dwarf caught his breath. He then turned his gaze to the young witch.

Kenzie's eyes widened as she held up her hands in defense, "Hey, why are you looking at me?"

"Just let me do the talking, please," Aragorn implored, choosing his spot and heaving in a great breath.

Legolas smiled as he walked up and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her over to take a stance next to the Ranger. "Come, Ai'er. Aragorn is fully taking on the role of a king now."

"Which means he apparently is taking the liberty to boss us all around," Kenzie joked, grinning at the Ranger as she and Legolas stood next to one another.

Aragorn kept a straight face, gazing out at the river, but the young witch knew him better than that and could already see the corners of his eyes crinkling in silent laughter. "Aw, Aragorn, I kid. Being kingly suits you, I think," Kenzie said.

"It would once he no longer looks like a straggly Ranger from the North," Legolas quipped, grinning brightly at his friend as Aragorn turned and shot a glare at the elf.

"The dust that clings to your tunic and your unkempt hair make you look less than princely, mellon," Aragorn quipped back.

Kenzie couldn't stop from laughing at that one. "Oh God, that was good," she said laughing before she bumped her hip against Legolas'. "Hey, look at us, teasing and all. It's like the good ol' days. Gimli!" she called back, putting her arm around the dwarf's shoulders as he meandered up between her and Aragorn. "Now, the real taunting can begin."

The young witch watched fondly as the dwarf rolled his eyes and nodded to the river, "We could do that … if you wished to miss the pirates who travel to help destroy Gondor."

Kenzie smiled and looked ahead as Aragorn took a step forward and rested his blade against his shoulder. "You may go no further," he called out in his new-found authoritative tone as the ships neared. "You will not enter Gondor with these ships."

The captain and leader of the pirates came to the railing of the lead ship and from her spot, the only details she could make out of him were his dirty hair piled up on his head and the dark tattoos that stood out from his skin.

He peered out at them for a moment and Kenzie put on her most serious, intimidating face. Finally, after a moment, the captain began to laugh loudly, turning back to his men, who soon joined into the laughter.

"Well, we are apparently pretty terrifying," the young witch mumbled, which garnered a chuckle from Gimli.

"And who are you, pray tell, to make such a command?" the captain bellowed out. "A man, a dwarf, a woman and an elf?"

"Have it your way," Aragorn mumbled before he turned just slightly toward the others. "Legolas, let's see if we cannot stir something other than laughter from these men."

Legolas swiftly drew one of his arrows, notching it, "And who are we terrifying, my lord?" the elven prince asked.

Kenzie grinned as Aragorn pointed his sword toward the captain, "Warning shot, right past his ear will do nicely."

"You're sure the elven princeling's shoulder is up for such an aim?" Gimli asked.

Kenzie snorted and looked down at the dwarf, "I knew you couldn't hold out for long."

Gimli smirked, "Would provide me a laugh if he missed."

Kenzie pursed her lips and looked over as Legolas took careful aim, squinting his eyes just slightly. She could never explain what possessed her to the action she took. Maybe it was being in the sunlight after being without it for so long. Maybe it was the teasing they had all been happily participating in. Maybe she momentarily lost her ever-lovin' mind. Whatever the case, as the elf made ready to let loose his arrow, Kenzie leaned toward him and gently blew into his leaf-shaped ear.

Legolas twitched just a fraction as the arrow released, and all four watched as it not only flew past the captain, but lodged deep into the chest of one of the crew members behind him. The elf turned to Kenzie, his eyes wide in disbelief at what had just happened. Both Kenzie and Gimli had gasped as the now dead crew member toppled over. The young witch's hand flew up to cover her mouth and she turned to look sheepishly at Legolas.

"Oops?" she breathed.

Gimli, in a surprise move, swooped in to her aid. "Well, that's that then! You've had yer warning. We will now accept your unconditional surrender to us!"

The captain was at the railing again, "Surrender? To you? And where is the army that will help you over take my fleet? I see none!"

"There is this army," Aragorn said, a cheeky look upon his features as a rumble was suddenly heard.

The men upon the boats quieted and then stumbled back with cries of terror as the ghost legion charged out of the mountain, passing through the companions and gliding over the water toward the boats. Suddenly, Kenzie's teasing attitude faded away at the sounds of the pirated screams of horror.

The young witch wasn't sure how many perished, but once the battle was finished and the ghost king finished conversing with Aragorn, she looked to the Ranger for details.

"A few dozen" he confirmed. "The others surrendered and the ghoul has informed me they were taken to the woods on the far side of the river."

This eased her conscious somewhat. "What of the other boats?"

"A few men have pledged to guide them, as planned, to Osgilath so not to give away our plan. And before you question me …" Aragorn trailed off with a smile as he pointed behind her to the river.

Kenzie turned to see one of the ships maneuvering closer to the shore and a ladder lowered along the bow.

"There is your way onto the ship, Lady Kenzie," Aragorn said.

She turned to him with a smile. "Acting kingly again."

* * *

The four had easily made their way onto the flag ship and with the crews that remained and help from their legion of ghouls, the remaining members of the grey company made their way to the battle of Pelennor. An hour into their trek and that info hit Kenzie like a ton of frickin' bricks. This would be another big battle, more vast and consuming than the one she had faced at Helm's Deep.

The young witch strived to keep the fear from gripping her heart and decided she needed to find something to occupy her attention.

There was, of course, only one cabin in the ship, which had been the captain's. Kenzie tried to get Legolas to go rest in the room because of his shoulder, but the damn stubborn elf had refused to listen. So, then she turned to threats, and after her last one concerning his bandage being changed, the prince rolled his eyes and disappeared into the ship. Kenzie knew he really wouldn't do as he said he would, and after a bit, she followed his path.

Which was how she found herself standing in the doorway of the cabin, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched his back. He stood ramrod straight and incredibly still – which was as clear a signal he was tense as any she'd ever seen.

She felt she should say something, make him turn to her and acknowledge her presence. But she knew he was aware of her standing there and some reason was keeping him from speaking. It was probably partly due to the fact that his shoulder really was bothering him and he was too proud to say anything. The thought made Kenzie sigh and take the first few steps toward him.

Legolas didn't even make a move to show he was going to look at her. She thought this might hurt her feelings, but it really didn't. He was just incredibly stubborn and pouting, which was kind of adorable. When she was close enough, she gently placed a hand on his back and moved to stand in front of him. At this point, making him face her whether he wanted to or not was her best option.

His blue eyes flickered to her face before returning to the window before him. Kenzie pursed her lips, eyes scanning his face for any stamp of emotion. "Changed your bandage yet?" she asked softly.

Legolas slowly raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. Kenzie couldn't have stopped her smirk even if she tried. This only made him roll his eyes and look out the window again.

"Did you change it yesterday before you caught up with Aragorn and me?" she asked slowly.

The elf drew in a slow, deep breath. This time he did not look down at her. "I do not recall."

Kenzie quirked an eyebrow now, "You do not recall?"

Legolas didn't grace that with a response. The young witch smiled softly and shook her head before her eyes moved to his injured shoulder. She reached out and gently ran her fingers over where his bandages were under his tunic. When she looked back up, his crystal blue eyes were watching her carefully. The smile that turned up her lips slowly faded however as she noticed how distance his gaze was.

Kenzie pursed her lips, not sure what it was that troubled him so. She had a feeling he wasn't too keen to talk about it either, so she simply reached forward and pulled at his elbows to uncross his arms and laced her fingers through his, pushing both of their palms together.

"Well, can you at least let me take a look at it? Please?"

Legolas' face softened at her plea and he nodded, following her obediently and slowly sank onto the cot in the cabin, his eyes following her as she went to grab her pack. She walked back toward him, watching as his eyes stayed locked on her. She swallowed hard, not sure why, and pulled out the jar of medicine Lord Elrond gave her along with some new bandages.

"Okay, um, off with the tunics," Kenzie said softly.

Legolas eyed her for a moment before he nodded and then slowly pealed off his outer tunic, then the light blue tunic underneath. The young witch stood before him, the jar in her hands, and she felt her mouth suddenly a little dry. This certainly had not been the first time she had seen Legolas without his tunics. But there was something different now, seeing him sitting half naked on a bed, in a darkened room, his eyes looking over her as they did.

"Is there something the matter, Kenzie?" he asked softly.

She jumped a bit, as her eyes were concentrated on the smooth, defined features of his chest. "No, no, of course not," she muttered, moving forward and carefully crawling onto the bed, kneeling by his side.

Kenzie coaxed him to extend his arm as she slowly unwrapped the old bandaging. As she worked, she made sure to keep her eyes trained on the wrapping and his shoulder and not drift downward.

"Since when did you acquire knowledge in medicine, Ai'er?" he asked suddenly. His voice was quiet, deep and husky.

The young witch paused in her movements and moved her gaze up to find his. He gave her an easy, warm smile that made her melt inside. She felt a blush warm her cheeks – seriously, blushing around Legolas? – and she did her best to smile back. "That's for me to know. Now, you should let me do my work," she answered, her voice just as soft.

Legolas' smile grew a bit more as his eyes strayed to her hands continuing to unwrap. Once the clothe was unwound, Kenzie tossed it aside and turned back with the jar. She paused though as Legolas moved his shoulder, wincing just the slightest, but still moving his arm fairly easily. She could see the scaring on his pale skin, very subtle but still present. Kenzie swallowed hard at the sight and sighed before she opened the jar and scooted closer.

"It was not your fault, my love," Legolas breathed as she took two fingers to spread the ointment onto his skin.

"I didn't say anything," she answered quietly.

The elf shift and reached over, lifting her chin with his hand so her eyes were locked with his. "You did not speak it in words," he said softly.

Kenzie pursed her lips and went about finishing her work. Once completed, she put the lid back on the jar before she grabbed for the fresh bandaging. "You are deflecting. Something was on your mind when I came in here," she responded.

Legolas sighed and looked forward again, staying silent as she rewrapped his shoulder carefully. They did not speak anymore as she finished. "Okay, done. I think Lord Elrond would be satisfied," she remarked with a slight smile, running her fingers over the smooth bandage.

The elven prince smirked at her, his eyes traveling over her. "Where is Aragorn?" he asked softly, his hand reaching out for one of hers resting in her lap.

Kenzie looked down at his fingers intertwining with hers, "On deck, being all brooding per usual. Only now he's got that kingly air about him."

Legolas chuckled softly, "And Gimli?"

"Snoring somewhere."

His smirk quirked more, "Very good."

And with that, Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her body into his lap. Kenzie squeaked a bit in surprise as she was moved. "Legolas, your shoulder…!"

"Is fine, Ai'er," he countered as he moved her body until she was straddling his lap, one leg on either side of his thighs as his arms went around her waist. "See, perfectly fine. I feel better already."

Kenzie looked at him with wide eyes as she shifted a bit on his lap, "Um, okay. So, this was planned?"

Legolas smirked, moving his hands to take hers and raise them up and over his shoulders, "I am a clever elf prince."

That made her chuckle softly, "All this time I thought I was bullying you into taking care of your shoulder, when you had this master plan to get me alone. Clever indeed, my prince."

He grinned at her, cupping her face with his hands and drawing her in closer. His lips met hers softly and Kenzie couldn't help but sigh into the kiss. She couldn't ever help herself really; every time he kissed her, she just turned to mush against him. This time was no exception. The young witch opened her mouth against his and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her hands moved up into his long hair as his arms circled around her once more, tugging her chest flush against his.

Their kisses had always been slow, tender and drawn out as long as possible. But this setting, her astride his lap, was so much more intimate for them. And as Legolas' arms tightened around her and Kenzie's hips shifted forward, the kiss grew more heated. The young witch was quickly starting to lose her rational thought and as he ran one palm down the curve of her spine, she groaned against his mouth and her body reacted on instinct.

Kenzie's body shifted again, needing and wanting to be closer to his. From the sound Legolas made in the back of his throat, it seemed he was in agreement with her. The kiss was getting very passionate, very quickly. One of her hands curled around the nape of Legolas' neck as the other traced its way down the smooth plane of his torso. His hands sat very low on her back, and she could feel everyone of his finger tips as they traced lower.

She knew things were getting out of hand and so she pulled away slowly, gasping for air. Her eyes fluttered open to see his staring into her, dark and hooded.

"What has brought this about?" she asked, breathing heavily still from the kiss and the feelings stirring from her head all the way down to her toes. She really didn't want to stop him, but she wasn't sure they should continue. God, how she wanted to continue; her body was humming with the need to finish what he had started.

Kenzie was woefully unaware of his customs, what was proper. She had a feeling what they were doing probably wasn't at the top of the list of proper courting techniques. And the last thing she wanted was for their first time to be a regret for him.

Legolas was breathing hard as well, his chest moving against hers, his lips swollen from her kisses and his face even flushed. After a moment, he swallowed hard and she felt his palms once again begin to trail up her spine. It made her shiver as he leaned forward, placing a kiss along her jaw.

"You and I always have stolen moments," he whispered, his voice deeper, yet firm. "Light kisses taken when we are by ourselves. Some times I am allowed the luxury of holding you, but never does it seem as if our time alone is long enough."

"The trials of being on the road and in the company of others," she mused softly and rather absent-mindedly as his lips moved down the column of her neck and she gladly tipped her head back.

Suddenly, Legolas stopped and took her face in her hands, tilting her head down once more so they were eye to eye. "Things are becoming more dangerous, Kenzie. First the demon attack in Helm's Deep, then again at Dunharrow… then you and Aragorn leaving without a word," he paused and Kenzie's heart broke to see the emotion crossing his features.

"Legolas," she breathed, reaching up and cupping his cheek.

The elf pursed his lips and drew in a deep breath, "Is it still your wish to stay with me, to travel back to Mirkwood?"

Kenzie nodded, "Yes, it is."

His eyes traveled over her face, down her body straddling his lap, and then in a split second, he leaned forward and captured her mouth once again. A shocked gasp escaped her as his arms pulled her close once more. "Legolas," she mumbled against his lips. "Legolas, love, stop."

The elf pulled back, his eyes reflecting the hurt he obviously felt at her request. Kenzie sighed and worried on her lower lip, "It's …God, I don't even know how to broach this subject with you. It feels so damn awkward here."

"I don't understand," he said, his brow crinkling and just like that, the anxiousness Kenzie felt evaporated.

She even let out a soft laugh. After a moment, she leaned in and kissed him softly. When she pulled back again, she traced her fingers over his cheeks and took a deep breath. "Is this ... is it proper, is it right that we're ...," she groaned and trailed off, feeling her face flame.

This was ridiculous, she thought. She certainly wasn't inexperienced in this. Not at all. What she was inexperienced with, however, was apparently talking with Legolas about it. He didn't seem too inexperienced with what they were doing a few moments ago. When she finally dared to look back up at him, the elf was smiling softly. She pursed her lips, waiting on either him or he brain to work out this silliness.

Finally, Legolas shifted her closer, "Ah, Ai'er. Stop your thinking and worrying."

Her brow knitted, "So, you know what I'm trying to get at now?"

He chuckled, "Yes. And to answer your question ... no, it is not entirely proper."

Kenzie made a move to scramble off his lap, but Legolas held her tight and kissed her softly again. "Now wait. Are your ... customs similar to those of my kin?" he asked.

The young witch pursed her lips, "I'm not familiar with your customs, Legolas. But I'm going to go out on a limb here and say no. They are definitely not like yours at all."

He nodded at this, his hands working up and down her back, "Then answer me one question."

There was a quip on her tongue, but she held it back, "Okay."

Legolas took a deep breath, "If you stayed here, in Middle Earth, for the rest of your days, would you always be with me?"

It was an odd question because he knew the answer. "Of course I would, Legolas. You know I would."

He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to hers. "And do you love me? Are you mine?"

Kenzie kissed him back tentatively, "That's two questions."

He tightened his grip on her, which made her body rock against him. Kenzie gasped and her hands grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "Yes," she said after his wordless demand. "I love you and I am yours."

"Then what other propriety is there? I love you and I am yours for the rest of eternity. There is no need of any other approval," he whispered against her skin as his lips moved down her neck once more.

Kenzie sighed, her hands tightened around him. There were words she was going to respond with, but they were lost. Legolas continued to grace her skin with open-mouthed kisses and all protests from her were gone. Slowly his hands moved up and undid the hooks of her outer tunic, slipping the suede fabric from her shoulders.

During the pause, they looked at one another and Kenzie thought her heart might burst.

"Do you want this, Kenzie?" Legolas asked, an edge to his voice that made her shiver all over. "Do you want me?"

She swallowed hard and nodded without hesitancy. "Yes," she answered, her voice rough. "Yes, I want you."

Receiving this final confirmation which he apparently desired, Legolas kissed her passionately, his hands moving down and gripping her tight. Suddenly, the world spun as he lifted her and turned their bodies. He gently laid her upon the bed and covered her body with his warm solid frame. Kenzie took his face in her hands as she looked into his eyes and saw his love, his need and his passion. All for her.

"Come what may," he whispered, "We will always have this moment. This frame of time where you are mine and I am yours; body, mind and soul."

Kenzie trembled all over and nodded, "Yes," she breathed and then pulled his face to hers, needing to kiss him. Needing to show him the same passion which burned through her whole body. No words passed between them after that and Kenzie knew Legolas was right. No matter what, they would always have that one blissful moment. That span of time where they forgot the war, the world and got lost in each other.

* * *

**So there it is! Not too bad, or at least I don't think so. I battled with myself on how far I was going to take it or what I would show, but I think it turned out rather nicely :) Anyway, next chapter is the beginning of the end of the War for the One Ring. Battles, plots and sisters will be galore in the coming chapters. I can't believe I'm close to the end! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Also, I'm going to start a tumblr for my fanfic writing. You can find the URL in my author profile. **

**Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 13

**First of all I am so completely sorry this has taken so long. The majority of it has been completed for ages, but I got busy with work and then I got sick and my life has been a mess. **

**However, tomorrow (or today depending on where you are), March 13, is my birthday. So I knew I wanted to get it up for that. This went back to following along a lot with the movie in the beginning which is blah. I am happy with it though, in the end. I think it works. Things are really gonna hit the fan next chapter concerning Kenzie and her sisters, so I'm very excited to get to that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~¤-Chapter 13: The Battle Before the White Tower-¤~

Her palms were sweating, which wasn't something she was exactly used to. The company and the fleet of ships were one bend in the river away from reaching the dock at Osgilath. Aragorn had come into the cabin as Legolas and Kenzie were finishing getting ready, placing their weapons on their backs and sides.

"We're almost there," the Ranger had said softly, looking just as apprehensive as the young witch felt.

Kenzie had paused in tightening her belt and looked up, her eyes wide. "Pelennor?"

The Ranger nodded and then disappeared back into the hall. The young witch took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to concentrate on finishing getting ready. She could feel Legolas' eyes on her as she moved about, but she wouldn't say anything or meet his gaze. It was when she shrugged her knives onto her back that he stepped up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Ai'er?" he asked softly. "Are you all right?"

Kenzie fiddled with her straps unnecessarily, "Yeah, sure. I'm fine. We're just going into the biggest battle ever seen in Middle Earth, with oliphants and fell beasts and god only knows what else slashing and hacking at us for miles before Minas Tirith, which by the way will be burning and crawling with orcs and trolls and …"

"Kenzie," Legolas interrupted softly, turning her to face him. "It is not wrong to be scared. We would all be foolish to not be afraid."

She gulped, "You aren't afraid though, are you?"

He pursed his lips and brushed his fingers across her cheek, "Of course I'm frightened, Ai'er."

She scoffed and turned away, packing up the rest of her things, "What in the world could an elf like you be scared of? You've been in battles like this before, you're over a 1,000 years old. . . you've seen and done so much."

"That does not mean that I cannot be scared, Kenzie," he said sternly. The tone made her stop and slowly turn to him.

"I have experienced more fear on this journey than I ever had in all my days on Middle Earth," he said vehemently. "Knowing a demon hunts my dearest friend, the fact a terrible evil has arisen again to destroy my home. Then there is the fear that any moment you could come to harm. And that every step we take to complete this journey is one step closer to you being taken away from me."

His confession made her eyes cloud with tears. Legolas' face was set with the fear he had let set in. She felt very foolish suddenly. It was naïve of her to think he didn't feel fear. And she had never thought he would fear so much for her; but as her thoughts ghosted back to the attack at Dunharrow, the young witch realized how wrong she had been.

Legolas turned from her gaze again, moving over to finish lacing up his outer tunic, then pulling on his own weapons with jerky, erratic movements which spoke to his anger. Kenzie swallowed hard and quietly made her way toward him. She wiped at her eyes and then touched his shoulder. Only an hour ago, talk of battle and all the things that frightened them had been far out of their minds. An hour ago, they had been lying in each others' arms, soft smiles of content on their lips, and spoke tender words to each other. That was what Kenzie wanted to stick with them in these last moments of quiet; not anger and hurt.

Legolas had stilled at the touch of her hand and heaved a great sigh. Kenzie stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed her body against his back. After a moment, the elven prince raised his hand and covered her palm with his warm one.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his tunic. "I didn't mean to assume as I did."

Legolas' head dropped and he squeezed her hands before he turned and wrapped his arms around her. They clung to one another in the silence and Kenzie told herself over and over that this wasn't the end. They would make it through because it was fate.

"I beg you," Legolas said after a moment, pulling back and gripping her arms tightly. "Do not leave my sight. If I lose you…"

Kenzie pressed her fingers to his lips, "I'll stay by your side, I swear. I will not do anything rash. You best do the same."

His blue eyes reflected so much emotion, Kenzie wondered if he might burst. After a moment, however, he took hold of her hand and kissed her palm. "I will if I can help it."

Apparently satisfied with each other's claims, they shared a long, lingering kiss and then quietly made their way to the upper deck, hand in hand. There were no quips from Gimli when the pair emerged and not even a smile from Aragorn. The four members of the company stood side by side, as they had so often had done on this long journey, and watched as the river bend approached and then passed.

The sight of smoke from the field in the distance made Kenzie stare in fear. It was not long after, the sounds of battle reached their ears. The port was close and Kenzie's heart raced as they watched the crumbling columns of Osgiliath appear. In the distance, the young witch saw the white glittering spike of Minas Tirith, black smoke curling about it and the bodies of the fell beasts circling the city as vultures would. It was nothing like what she was prepared for – no words or movie could have prepared her for the sight in person.

"My God," she breathed, absolutely stunned and awed by the sight.

"Courage now," Aragorn said steadily.

The plan was to sneak off the boats and through the dock, allowing the company to get to the battle without being seen before the ghoulish legion was unleashed. If Kenzie had really thought about it, she would have known that the plan was foolish – the black sails of the ships would have been spotted easily, especially since the orc army was waiting for their arrival.

And of course, as the lead ship neared, Legolas quickly grabbed Kenzie's arm and pulled her to the deck. "Hide!" he said harshly to Aragorn and Gimli, who obeyed the elf without a question.

"What, what did you see?" Kenzie whispered.

"A group of orcs awaits the ships at the dock," he answered. "Aragorn, we will have to confront them to reach the battle."

The Ranger gripped his sword tightly, "So be it." Minas Tirith has no time to waste, we must get the city safe as quickly as we can."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked gruffly. "Battle awaits us!"

Kenzie pursed her lips, "It does indeed."

The boat eased to a halt at the deck, creaking and groaning eerily as the distant sounds of battle echoed. She heard jostling upon the dock, growling and groaning of orcs and she looked to Aragorn, waiting for his cue. Even though she wasn't sure what that would be.

"Late, as usual!" a gruff voice from the orcs called out to the ship. "Useless to even expect you lot! What are you stalling for, scum! Get off your ships!"

At that, Aragorn cried out and Kenzie watched with wide eyes as he stood and hurled himself off the boat. Okay, so the cue was throwing himself off the side of the ship. Awesome. This apparently was just fine with Legolas and Gimli. The elf stood first, lithely moving over the edge of the ship, his bow clutched in his hands. Gimli grunted and stood, also going over the side with his battle axe at the ready.

Kenzie groaned. She _really_ didn't' want to be upstaged by the dwarf. Setting her jaw, the young witch pushed herself to her feet and practically threw herself over the railing. Luckily she landed on her feet, though there was a scary moment when she thought she was going to fall. Standing next to Gimli and Legolas, her eyes moved up and surveyed the situation before them. Aragorn was some 10 paces or so ahead of them, his sword drawn and ready. The orcs before them were at least 10 rows deep, so Kenzie guessed there had to be at least 100 jostling about on the dock.

She forced herself to take a few deep breaths, telling herself not to be afraid. The orcs looked as if they had nothing to fear, but Kenzie knew that was a lie. The young witch drew her elven blades, feeling the adrenaline begin to pump through her, psyching her body up for the battle.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the leader of the orcs before them cried out.

Aragorn only seemed to smirk and before anyone knew what was happening, the Ranger was racing up toward the pack, the green mass of the ghost legion materializing behind him as he ran.

Panic set in amongst the orcs immediately as they scrambled to escape their impending death. Next to her, Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver and followed in the charge. Gimli let out a battle cry and sprinted after as well. Kenzie twirled her knives and then charged in as well.

The panic was now chaos. The young witch hacked and slashed at any ugly thing near her, occasionally moving her gaze around to spot the other members of her company. They moved more quickly than she anticipated. As the ghoul army wiped out the orcs, the four companions were able to run straight through the plain before them and toward Minas Tirith.

That was when the earth began to shake under their feet and Kenzie turned her head to gaze upon her first Oliphant. The giant creature was magnificent, she had to admit, as well as completely and utterly terrifying. Legolas came up to her side as she was momentarily mesmerized by the creatures.

"We have to move!" he said, stepping away for a moment to slay a few charging orcs.

"Well, considering," Kenzie started, pausing to kill the orc she battled. "I'd say we're moving as best as we can."

"No, I meant …" he started, but at that moment, thundering steps quaked the ground and Kenzie grabbed Legolas' arm to keep up right. In the distance, she heard Aragorn's voice and looked to see an Oliphant was charging toward them.

Legolas pushed Kenzie out of the way harshly, causing the young witch to roll out of the way of the animal's path. When she came to a stop, she turned back quickly to see Legolas slip an arm around the large tusk of the Oliphant and hurl himself onto the racing creature.

"Legolas!" she screamed, watching in terror as the elf swung along the side of the creature.

"Kenzie, look out!"Aragorn called out, which caused the young witch to tear her eyes from the scene. She rolled out of the way of an orc's blade coming at her and sprang back to her feet. She battled and killed the ugly, stinking creatures that had attempted to advance on her.

By the time she was able to turn and search for Legolas again, the young witch couldn't find him anywhere. It was only when she felt the earth quivering beneath her feet once more that she turned to see an Oliphant racing toward her. Only this creature was without the large saddle on top which had held all the men of the south raining arrows down into the battle. No, this Oliphant had one lone figure perched upon its head and she squinted to see Legolas draw his bow and fire into the Oliphant's neck.

The creature let out a horrendous cry and stumbled, crumbling to the ground as it died. Her eyes widened more as Legolas slid down the flaying trunk of the Oliphant as if he did it every damn day. When the dead animal slid to a stop, the elf simply hopped off the creature and landed effortlessly in front of Kenzie and Gimli, who had come up to her side to watch the spectacle.

The elf let out a heavy breath at his victory and looked up at the pair. Gimli began to stutter at the display Legolas had just made. After a moment, he huffed loudly and readjusted his axe in his hands. "Well, that only counts as one, elf!" he cried before he delved back into the battle.

Legolas seemed to smirk at the declaration before he turned his gaze and smirk toward Kenzie, who did not return his smile. Despite the battle raging about them, the young witch stepped up and smacked his arm with all her strength. He had the decency to cower back.

"What happened," she started, hitting him again, "To staying." Another hard hit to his good shoulder. "Out of danger!"

Legolas let out a sheepish laugh. "Ai'er, I didn't mean …"

"I. Don't. Care!" she interrupted, punctuating each word with another hit.

The elf reached out and grabbed her arm. He opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes suddenly widened and he tugged her hard, turning her body. "Look out!" he cried.

The world spun for Kenzie as he moved her body and she barely heard the blade moving in the air next to her. Both witch and elf looked at the dark, looming orc that had swiped at her. Immediately, Kenzie could feel this was no real orc. Her eyes glanced quickly to his hands to find her suspicions confirmed. The Changer had crawled out for another appearance.

Pushing her back, Legolas drew his knives and lashed out at the demon. Kenzie gathered her wits and charged into the fight as well. She slashed at his back, causing a horrid cry to leave the Changer. He kicked Legolas in the chest hard, sending the elf scrambling back and fighting to stay on his feet. The demon then turned to the young witch, bringing his large blade down toward her again. Kenzie turned just in time, the blade slicing through the air. As she turned, she flipped one of her knives, plunging it into the demon's torso. Shocked with the pain, the Changer stumbled back and howled. It was at that time he fell to his knees; he dropped his blade and lashed out a fireball at her with his now empty hand. The young witch's eyes narrowed as she moved her own free hand and destroyed the fireball with her power.

The demon had staggered to his feet at this point, pulling her elven blade from his chest and tossing it aside. Kenzie's eyes flickered behind the creature and she tried not to let her smirk show.

"Come on then!" she called to the demon to keep his attention. "Come and finish it!"

The Changer growled, taking her bait and stepped near her. He brought up a fireball and threw it at her with some force. Kenzie quickly froze it and then the next one he sent her way.

It was at that moment, Legolas threw his arm around the demon's neck and pulled him back harshly. "Repayment for the wound you bestowed on me, demon," he said viciously, then brought around his blade and slit the demon's throat.

There was a gargling noise and Kenzie cringed as the Change fell to his knees, his free hand going to his cut throat and his dark gaze locking on the young witch. Just as he started to fall forward, he shimmered and disappeared, leaving the elf and witch to stare at one another.

Kenzie let out a breath and walked over, picking up her tossed blade. "Didn't see that coming," she grumbled.

"Is he … dead?" Legolas asked, confusion evident in his face.

Kenzie shook her head, "I doubt it. It's not that easy. He's form was weakened though. He'll definitely have to recover from that one."

The sounds of the battle were dying down and fading away as the plain was cleared of all the enemy forces and the city made safe. Kenzie and Legolas began to make their way toward the main gate. They stopped when they saw Eomer and exchanged greetings with nephew of the king. Seeing him, however, reminded her that Eowyn was somewhere, unconscious, amongst the dead bodies. Merry was lost somewhere as well.

Suddenly, feeling a panic, she pulled away from Legolas and frantically began looking for her friends. Eomer's gut wrenching cry halted her steps and she turned to see the warrior brought to his knees, cradling his fair sister's limp body against him as his cries of anguish continued.

Kenzie didn't even think and took off sprinting toward the two. She looked about to see if Merry was anywhere near the fallen maiden, but her quick glance-overs caught nothing. When she fell to her knees at Eomer's side, she immediately felt for a pulse at Eowyn's neck. It was faint, but there.

"She's alive," the young witch said, grabbing Eomer's arm and forcing him to look at her. "Eomer! Eomer! She's alive, okay? She's alive, but we've got to get her to a healer."

By this point, Legolas had reached Kenzie's side and moved to help pick up Eowyn's limp body. They began to move toward Minas Tirith, but the young witch hung back, her eyes scanning the fallen bodies closer.

"Ai'er?!" Legolas' voice called back, but Kenzie ignored it, still searching the ground for Merry's small form.

"Merry!" she called out, praying for some sign.

She jogged about more, looking for the hobbit and calling his name. Kenzie wasn't sure how long she had been looking for him, but stacks of bodies were beginning to look too familiar and the smell of death had brought tears to her eyes more than once as the sun slowly started its decent.

"Merry!" she called out again, desperately and then froze in her tracks when she heard a similar call, in a voice she was familiar with.

"Pippin," she breathed.

Just before the young witch took a step in the direction of the hobbit's voice, she felt a firm hand grab her elbow. Kenzie gasped in surprise but then eased at the sigh of Legolas. "Eowyn?" she asked quietly.

"Aragorn is tending to her wound," the elf answered, his eyes gracing over her face before his head turned out to the field. "The hobbits…" he started.

"That's who I'm looking for," the young witch affirmed.

Legolas stood still for a moment, as if listening. Then he grabbed her hand and tugged her into the field. The couple weaved around the fallen bodies of men and orcs and Kenzie tried hard not to focus on them. Finally, she spotted what Legolas had been leading her to; Pippin hunched over, pulling his cloak over the fallen body of merry. Kenzie dropped Legolas' hand and sprinted to rest of the way to the two hobbits.

"Pippin," she said as she got close.

The little hobbit's head raised and Kenzie could see the tears in his eyes. "Oh, Lady Kenzie. I am so glad to see you! Merry's …" he started as Kenzie got to her knees at his side.

"He's alive, though. He's alive and Aragorn's going to make him better, I promise," she said as Legolas appeared.

Once again, the elf served as carrier, gently picking up the hobbit's small body and glancing at Kenzie. The young witch coaxed Pippin to his feet. Taking his hand, they followed Legolas into Minas Tirith.

"Is the worst over, Lady Kenzie?" Pippin whispered as they slowly made their way to the House of Healing.

Kenzie licked her lips, "I don't think so, Pip. I think the worst has yet to come."

* * *

The night was long. Kenzie should have went to get a few hours of sleep, but she knew it wouldn't be restful, so she tossed the idea aside. After they settled Merry in the Houses of Healing and Aragorn began to tend to him, Kenzie went looking for Eowyn. She found the Rohan maiden's room, the White Lady resting, her brother dutifully watching over her. Kenzie entered the room cautiously, touching Eomer's shoulder gently before asking how Eowyn was fairing. They talked briefly before Kenzie went to find him something to eat, knowing he would not leave his sister. When she brought back the food and drink, he refused it at first, but with a little coaxing, he gave in. She left him soon after, satisfied they were both looked after well, and returned to Merry's room.

The young hobbit was conscious, and seemed to be on the mend rather quickly, thanks to Aragorn. The young witch stayed with him and Pippin until the sun dipped down below the horizon and the two hobbits fell asleep. Not knowing exactly what to do with herself then, Kenzie wandered about the healing rooms, offering her assistance when she could. She wasn't sure what time it was when Legolas found her, but the sky was inky black outside.

"You need to eat, Ai'er," he said quietly after she finished helping the healer with a soldier's wound.

"I'm not hungry," she said absent-mindedly, leaving the room to find another task.

The young witch didn't get too far, however, before Legolas took hold of her arm, stopping her. His eyes were pleading with her and after a moment, she sighed and nodded. The elf led her out of the houses and toward the rooms placed aside for the king. She supposed anyway. And she only guessed that because things became quiet and people scarce.

After passing a few rooms – one where Gimli had to be occupying because Kenzie heard horribly loud snoring coming from behind the door – Legolas opened a door and ushered her in.

"There is a bath drawn, though it is probably chilled now," he said.

Kenzie shook her head, "I can warm it up."

The elf nodded and then stared at her a moment. He then stepped up and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back with some food." And just like that, he disappeared.

Kenzie took a deep breath and turned, gazing out at the large, spacious room. The bed was massive and Kenzie's body ached to dive into it. Legolas had laid out her clean clothes on the furs on top of the bed and her weapons, gear, spells and potions onto tables near the large windows. A large stone fireplace cackled with a warm fire and she was suddenly very grateful for her elven protector.

The young witch found her way into the "bathroom" to see another fireplace alive with a fire to battle the cold chill of the night, and several candles about the large vanity. An equally large basin for a bath stood there as well, filled with water. She walked over and dunk her fingers in. The water was slightly warm, but not enough to tempt her. Pulling her hand back, Kenzie stood an concentrated on the water in the stone basin. Using a trick she has mastered a year or so ago, she slowly flicked her wrists and just like that, a steam began to rise from the water.

Smiling, she skimmed her fingers over the water. It was a tad too hot for getting in immediately, so she turned and started to pull her stinking, stained and weary clothes from her body. The air in the room was warm thanks to the fire and candles, so it didn't bother her as she stripped. The young witch moved slowly and tenderly, her muscles aching from the fighting and other activities of the past couple days.

Kenzie threw her dirty clothes on a nearby bench next to some clean thick linens she supposed were towels. Hopefully her clothes wouldn't offend too many noses when they were cleaned. Naked, the young witch slowly sat upon a cushion in front of the grand vanity and began to examine her skin. There were some red marks and bruises forming from the battle and she sighed.

Reaching back, she slowly unwound her hair from the plait it was in, letting the dirty, blonde curls rest around her shoulders. Kenzie picked up one of the beautiful brushes spread out on the counter and carefully picked out the knots and tangles. It felt nice, she had to admit, taking the time to brush her hair. To be alone for a bit. She was absolutely exhausted, but knew her mind churned too much for sleep.

Finished with her hair, Kenzie stood and climbed into the bath, sinking into the glorious comforting warm water with a sigh. She leaned back and got comfortable, letting the water sooth her aches. She was becoming a bit numb emotionally as there was just so much that had happened. And she didn't feel as if she had lied to Pippin earlier; there was a lot more to come.

The young witch sighed and shifted, dunking her head under the water. She washed her hair several times until the scent of lavender surrounded her. Next, she took the time to scrub every inch of her body. When she finished, the water was cooling and Kenzie felt tempted to warm it again and stay in, but the wrinkles on her finger tips told her it was time to get out.

For some reason, she wasn't surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kenzie opened her eyes and smiled softly as Legolas knelt by the edge of the tub. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly, pushing some of her wet hair back behind her ear.

She sighed, "A bit more relaxed. I didn't realize how much I ached."

"It has been a long few days," he murmured, his hand still on her cheek.

She nodded and then leaned toward him, kissing him softly. "I could warm the water up again and you could join me," she suggested quietly.

Legolas smiled softly against her lips, his hand curling around her neck. "Perhaps another time, Ai'er. Come, I've brought you some food. You need to eat and then sleep."

"You just turned down a bath with me. I have to let you know that's a bit of a blow to my ego," she murmured, kissing him again.

"Trust me, I do not say it without a struggle," he answered, his hand holding her to him for a longer, deeper kiss. Just as she was melting away, thinking his resolve possibly was doing the same, Legolas pulled away and grabbed one of the linen towels.

"If I wasn't so tired and hungry, I might pout," Kenzie said softly as she watched him move back toward her, unfolding the towel and holding it out wide.

He still smiled very softly, "Up now. The night wanes and you need rest."

With a heavy sigh, Kenzie gave in to his request and, with a little effort, stood up in the tub. Legolas stepped forward and wrapped the towel around her tightly. He pressed another kiss to her lips and easily scooped her up into his arms.

"Now you're just spoiling me," she said with a tired smile.

"It is my pleasure to do so," he responded.

Kenzie ate the food he brought her – just some bread, cheese and fruits, but it was the most delicious thing she remembered having in a long time. They talked in soft tones, which Kenzie liked. The fact Legolas' hearing was so fine meant they didn't have to raise their voices too loud. They didn't have to whisper, but the soft tones of his voice were like a lullaby.

When she had her fill, she slipped on the thin sleeping gown Legolas had found somewhere for her. It wasn't too heavy, but very soft and felt like satin against her now clean skin. When she finished dressing and sat back down on the bed, Legolas emerged from the bathroom, a brush in his hands. Kenzie looked at him gratefully, reaching for the brush, but he didn't hand it over.

"I thought perhaps, I could braid your hair for you," he said, with a bit of a nervousness twinge in his voice.

She smiled softly, "I would like that."

Kenzie thought maybe it would have been odd, but after everything, it was actually rather amazing. She closed her eyes, feeling the brush run through her wet curls easily and then Legolas' fingers part her hair and braid it. When he finished, he coaxed her under the warm fur skins and soft sheets of the bed. Kenzie curled up into him and found she was wrong; sleep came a bit easier than she expected.

* * *

**Also, forgot to mention before, I didn't really edit this one closely, so apologies for that. :S My tumblr has also changed - it's .com. If you are on tumblr, feel free to follow. I'll post chapter updates and maybe reblog some LOTR stuff. Plus I hope to post my other writings on there, including my next venture which will be a Hobbit bit. **

**xx Please leave me reviews. I love them! xx **


	15. Chapter 14

**Ahhh, wow. Okay. So a couple months is better than a few years right? Lol omg, please don't hate me, hate my life :P**

**Anyway, I really really wanted to get this chapter right because there is a ton of information about the sisters that is going to be thrown at you and I wanted to do them justice. And make sure I didn't confuse the hell of my readers.**

**So here it is, I hope you enjoy and thank you as always for your patience. Thank you thank you to my readers of old and welcome to my new readers! I say this every time, but I can't believe I'm getting so close to the end!**

**Please review! I would love to hear what you think! **

* * *

~¤-Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End-¤~

When Kenzie's eyes cracked open, there was sunlight peaking through the windows. She yawned and stretched, rolling over to see she was the only one in the room. Something she was very used to. The young witch allowed herself the luxury of burrowing back into her warm covers and lazily watch the sun crawl into her room, occasionally falling back into sleep.

The next time she came back to full consciousness, Kenzie felt a warm, solid body behind her and an arm slung over her hip. She smiled softly as she drew in a breath. "I think in the future, if I ever want you to come back to me, I'll just think it and go back to sleep."

Legolas chuckled softly, the sound vibrating through his chest and against her body which made Kenzie's smile brighten. "Well, it was getting late in the morning, so I came to wake you." He paused and moved the covers aside to kiss her shoulder. "But when I saw how peaceful you slept, I did not have the heart to interrupt you."

The young witch turned and faced him, wiggling closer and tilting her head up to lightly kiss his lips. "Thank you, I greatly appreciate that thought."

He kissed her back, wrapping his arm around her tightly and pulling her flush against him. It was nice, she thought, for them to have yet another stolen moment alone together in the quiet of her room. Her stomach growling was the only interrupting they received and she chuckled as Legolas climbed from the bed to fetch the food he brought her earlier.

"Gandalf wishes for us all to gather in the throne room soon," Legolas said softly, watching Kenzie eat as they both sat in the bed. "I suspect it is to discuss our next move."

Kenzie nodded and rested back against the headboard, "Yes." She paused and looked out the open windows of her room. "This is it, the last stand. End of the road."

She felt his eyes on her but didn't meet his gaze. She was working really hard to keep her breathing calm and her pulse easy. She knew without a doubt that Legolas would pick up on any panic in her and she didn't want to worry him.

She was startled a bit however when the elf reached forward and gently took her hand. The young witch looked back to him.

"It ends in our favor," he said knowingly.

"Yes," she breathed. "But it's not going to be easy. Or safe."

Legolas reached forward and removed the tray of food and then pulled her into him, holding her close. "Things like this never are, ai'er. But we have each other. And Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf. Our friends will be with us."

It was quite possibly the most comforting thing he could say to her in the moment, and Kenzie decided to not pick it apart and cause herself more worry. Things were scary and stressful and ugly. But as he said, she would be with friends, those she trusted.

The morning crawled by, and while Kenzie wished with all her heart she and Legolas could have stayed in the large bed for the rest of the day, she knew it was time to prepare for the next part of the story. The end.

Kenzie was just finishing getting dressed when there was a knock on her door. She looked to Legolas, though she had a feeling it was Aragorn because really who else could it be? When the elf opened the door, she gave a small sort of smile as the Ranger nodded to his friend and made his way into the room.

"We'll be gathering in the throne room soon to discuss our next move," Aragorn said softly to both of them. He then turned his complete attention to Kenzie. "I was wondering if I could speak with you alone a moment?"

Kenzie's eyes darted to Legolas for a moment and then back to the Ranger. "Yeah, sure of course Aragorn."

Legolas nodded to the both of them and then quietly slipped out of the room. When he was gone, Aragorn took a deep breath and stepped toward the young witch. "I wished to discuss a plan with you and gather your opinion."

Kenzie smiled a bit, "Sure."

"With any luck, Frodo and Sam are in Mordor at this very moment and working toward Mount Doom. What I fear is their path will be blocked by Sauron's forces."

The young witch nodded thoughtfully, "I thought you might figure that out before the others came to the same realization. And you're right. There's going to be a huge ass army between Sam and Frodo and the fire pit."

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully and slowly turned his back, his hands behind him. He moved to the window and stared out, silent for a moment. It struck Kenzie then that he was king now. The moment he entered the city, Aragorn son of Arathorn had reclaimed what was his. And finally, _finally_, he looked comfortable in the role. During their time together, Kenzie often worried if he would truly accept his fate. It was one thing to read about it and let yourself imagine the character truly is happy with the lot he was dealt in the end. It's quite another to watch it play out in front of you and wonder, just a little bit, if it is what he wants or just what he accepts.

Aragorn did not seem completely gun ho about it, and yet … he had an air about him, one of content acceptance.

"I have a plan," he said, turning back to her.

The statement caused her to smiled, "I figured you might."

"There is not much that could draw the gaze of Sauron from his precious ring. But there is one thing he has hunted just as fervently over the years as the ring," he stated calmly.

Already knowing where he was going with this, Kenzie nodded, "Yes, there is."

"Gandalf is still in possession of the Palantir. I was under the assumption, after the experience with Pippin in Rohan, if someone were to touch it, they would be able to communicate with the Dark Lord?" Aragorn asked. But looking at him and hearing his tone, Kenzie knew he was already confident of the answer.

"Yes, they could talk to him. Get his attention," she confirmed.

Aragorn gave a rueful smile and then nodded. "You know of my plan then?"

The young witch nodded, "I've had your back from the beginning, Aragorn. I'll definitely have it now."

The king stared at her a moment and then nodded. He turned to leave but then hesitated. Before she had a moment to work out what it was he was doing, Aragorn turned back and engulfed her in a hug.

"I have been more fortunate beyond words to count you as an ally, Kenzie," he said softly.

She laughed quietly and hugged him back, "And I have been privileged to help you on your quest, Aragorn. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

He pulled back then and smiled. "Thank you."

Kenzie opened her mouth, ready to fire back with a smart remark to ease the tension, but she didn't get a chance as Legolas pushed the door open tentatively. The elf looked back and forth between the two, "Gandalf is asking for us as soon as possible."

The young witch took a deep breath. "I would like to talk to my sisters before we hammer out this plan. There are some things we need to clear up before Gandalf lays out his final plans."

Aragorn nodded, "I'll let the others know you'll need a few more moments."

After he left, Legolas turned and leveled Kenzie with a concerned gaze as he made his way toward her "Kenzie, perhaps I should stay with you. After what has happened and the secrets your sister is keeping…"

Kenzie smiled ruefully at him, taking his hands in hers once he was beside her. "It'll be fine. They have to come and talk to me; this task is more important."

He looked skeptical, but she stepped up to him, placing a hand on his hip and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

She knew the idea still wasn't sitting well with him, but Legolas nodded dutifully and kissed her slowly before he turned and disappeared.

Kenzie sighed and turned back to the table in her room which she had all her spells and potions out on. She gripped the edges of the table top and forced herself to take three long, deep, calming breaths. She could do this. She could face her sisters, she could be strong and not crack, demanding to know the prophecy, to know her true fate. This wasn't about them. Nothing would matter if they couldn't stop the Changer. For all this time, he had proven to be smarter than they gave them credit for. He was always one step ahead, no matter what the sisters threw at him. But it was time for that to change. Now, for the final showdown, Kenzie O'Neil planned to have the upper hand.

"Brian," she said aloud in a clear, steady voice. "I need to see my sisters."

She waited patiently for a few minutes, but then, as if on cue, she felt and heard the three arrive. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face them, the only family she had left, and felt her eyes widen at who she saw.

"Hello, dear one," the elderly woman between Katlin and Kennedy said with a smirk on her lips. She glowed with an ethereal light, which made her blue eyes shimmer. Kenzie knew this woman had the same smirk as her, the same nose and the same temper. Her shoulder length brown hair was streaked with gray, which Kenzie always thought added to her wisdom. After all, this woman was one of the strong matriarchs of the O'Neil line.

"Grams?" Kenzie asked. Her eyes darted to Kennedy, who had a pleased look on her face, and then to Katlin, who scowled. "What in the world is going on?"

"Important things, dear one. Important things," Grams said, coming forward and hugging Kenzie tightly. After a moment, she stepped back and ran her eyes over her youngest granddaughter. "Well, Kennedy was right indeed. Just look at you."

Kenzie suddenly touched her face, feeling self-conscious. "Well, I took a bath after the battle, but…"

Grams chuckled, "No, no, Kenzie. There's nothing _wrong _with how you look. I merely meant she was right about how you look like you belong."

Kenzie felt her heart skip at the words and she smiled. It was at that time Katlin let out a loud scoff. The three other O'Neils turned to her, but the eldest sister just simply scowled more.

"Oh, ignore her. She's just in denial," Grams said off-handedly as she moved away from Kenzie and glided over to the windows over looking Pelennor Fields. "So, this is Middle Earth. Fascinating."

Kenzie felt like her head was spinning, "What is this all about?"

Grams turned back, grinning so brightly, Kenzie thought her face might split. "We will get to that. But first, I would like to meet this elven protector of yours."

Kenzie balked, "Legolas?"

"Yes. Kennedy tells me he's not that bad on the eyes. And if he has the love of one of my granddaughters, I want to meet him."

Kenzie pressed her hands to her cheeks. "Hold up. No one is going anywhere til we discuss why you are here to begin with, Grams."

The older woman stopped in her trek to the door and sighed deeply. She then clasped her hands together, "Very well then."

Everyone was silent and Kenzie felt like groaning in sheer frustration. "Okay, someone has to start this lovely little meeting."

"She's here because Kennedy summoned her just after we heard your call," Katlin said with a bit of an attitude.

"You're damn right I summoned her," Kennedy said with pride. "We have to tell Kenzie what we've found. That's what we decided. You're just being a pain in the ass about it," she quipped.

"Girls," Grams scolded. She then walked back over to Kenzie. "Perhaps we should sit, dear one."

Kenzie looked at her older sisters wearily as she allowed her grandmother to guide her to a chair. "This is about the prophecy being a lie?" she asked.

Grams eyes widened, "A lie? Oh no, my dear. No, no. The prophecy is not a lie at all. We just … got some of the details wrong."

The youngest O'Neil swallowed hard. "Details about me?"

Grams smiled, "As it happens, yes."

Kenzie looked up to her sisters; Katlin's head was bowed and Kennedy looked at her with a rueful smile. The youngest sister pursed her lips. So this was it. She was finally going to hear the truth. She just prayed she could handle it. "Okay. Let's hear it."

Grams took a deep breath. "Your mother … well, your mom's love life has never been simple. It's hard when your heart is torn between two men, like hers was. When she was with Katlin's dad, Mitchell, she felt secure and happy. And she felt she could have a normal life for you." She paused and looked back at all the sisters. "She wanted that for all of you. But she couldn't deny her feelings for Charlie; the pull on her heart that he had."

"Like mother, like daughter," Kennedy quipped. Katlin shot her a glare.

"What does this mean though?" Kenzie asked, a desperate edge coming to her voice. "I know Mom didn't play by the rules. That's how Kennedy and me came about. Mitchell ended up staying to help raise us after the Elders took Charlie away because even after everything, he still loved Mom."

"That's not exactly true," Katlin murmured softly.

Kenzie swallowed hard and looked to her grandmother. Grams took a deep breath and gently took Kenzie's hands in her own. "Things were a lot more complicated than that, dear one."

"When your mother had Kennedy, the Elders had no inkling that her father was her whitelighter, Charlie, because they were still keeping the affair secret. I don't defend my daughter in this, but she lied… her fear of what would happen to Charlie and possibly even Kennedy made her feel she had no choice," Grams explained.

Kenzie felt her throat was very dry. "So… Mitchell didn't even know?"

Grams shook her head. "Not at first. For a long time, he thought Kennedy was his, and that was why he stayed with your mother."

"But then he found out," Kennedy stepped up. "I was about two or so and sneezed, orbing myself to the other room. Mitchell wasn't magical, but he wasn't stupid either."

"They split after that," Katlin interjected softly and Kenzie looked over at her older sister, feeling her heart drop. Her dad leaving had been so hard on Katlin. Kenzie didn't even really get to know him until her mother's death, when he came back to help Grams take care of them. They never became close either; Kenzie and Kennedy's father had basically helped ruin Mitchell's marriage and tear his family a part. She couldn't imagine what he felt every time he saw Kennedy and Kenzie; if he wondered what things would have been like if the two young O'Neils were his and Charlie never entered the picture.

Kenzie swallowed hard and looked to Grams, "I know this story. After Katlin's dad left, Mom and Charlie tried to keep things secret, but then she became pregnant with me and they found out…"

Grams looked at the youngest O'Neil grimly, "Kenzie, have you ever wondered why Kennedy inherited the power to orb and you did not?"

The question caught Kenzie off guard more than it probably should have and she gaped at Grams, unable to give her an answer to that at first. After a moment, she shook her head.

"It's because Charlie was not your father, dear one," Grams said softly.

There was a moment when it seemed like time halted. Kenzie felt her jaw slack and her eyes widened as she stared at Grams first, then Kennedy and then Katlin. Surely she had heard Grams wrong; Charlie was her father, that's what her mom had said. Her birth was why they took Charlie away.

Kenzie's head shook in disbelief, "No… the Elders said I didn't get them because my fire powers were so strong…"

"They lied," Katlin said more firmly, walking toward Kenzie. Her face was clouded with a sadness the youngest O'Neil had only seen a few times.

Kenzie felt a sob in her throat, "Why?" she choked out.

"To be honest, they didn't know," Katlin said, sitting next to her sister on the bed. "Mom, she … she did and said a lot of things to keep it a secret."

Kenzie felt as if someone was sitting on her chest and she put a hand over her heart, thinking foolishly the shock might ease away. "So … your dad … is my dad?"

Katlin offered her a small smile, "Yeah, he is."

Kenzie sniffled, feeling a few tears fall onto her cheeks. She nodded, trying her best to process the information, thinking back on all her interactions with Mitchell, wondering if she was too hateful or spiteful to the man who was really her father.

"Wait," she started suddenly. "Did Mitchell know?"

"Katherine told him you were his, but he knew about the affair and thought she was lying to keep him with her to help hide her secret," Grams answered her quietly. "He only found out the truth after she died. There was a letter in her will to him. Whatever she said made him see the truth."

"That's why he came back," Kenzie breathed. "Why he came back to us after…" Her words died on another sob and she stood quickly, walking to the window. "This doesn't make any sense at all. Why would Mom and Charlie lie about that? What did it do other than keep Mitchell away?"

"They were afraid, Kenzie," Grams said solemnly. "The Elders and Charlie already believed you were part whitelighter. They thought they could make it work. If the Elders realized Charlie had two children, it might be harder to pull him away."

"But it didn't," Kenzie spat. "They still drug him away. They still left Mom with the three of us and no whitelighter to help protect her."

"That's because Katherine and Charlie's union put the power of three in danger," Kennedy said, cautiously approaching Kenzie. "After you were born, they became utterly convinced we were the Charmed Ones. Mom and Charlie together… that changed the rules. It threatened the hope they had placed on the three of us."

Kenzie shook her head and wiped away her tears. "So … so what? They were so afraid of another half-whitelighter baby they let Mitchell stay and … and sent poor Charlie on the other side of the world?"

"Yes," Katlin said. "But Kenzie … the fear they had … it came from a part of the prophecy they've kept hidden."

"A verse I found," Kennedy added.

Kenzie looked over at the middle sister, who carefully unfolded a piece of paper in her hand. "And after the third sister becomes Lost, a top a white tower of kings, the Power of Three shall arise, And conquer all the evil demons that be."

Kenzie blinked once... twice, her heart dropping to her stomach. "A top… a white tower?"

Kennedy nodded, "They thought it meant if Charlie and Mom stayed together, another child would be born…"

"And I would be lost," Kenzie finished. "But … that verse makes it sound like the Power of Three would be reborn with another child?"

"Kenzie, they didn't know what the ramifications of witches and whitelighters together would bring," Grams interrupted. "They may be ethereal beings, but they still panic. And that's exactly what they did."

"Oh God," Kenzie breathed. "What Mom must have been feeling…"

"Especially, once they sent Charlie away, she found out she was pregnant again," Katlin breathed.

Kenzie's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. "Wh – what?"

"The Elders were too late. Just like she was just pregnant with you when Mitchell left, she was already pregnant a few weeks when they finally took Charlie away from her," the eldest O'Neil continued. "She had no idea about the passage of the prophecy, about one of her daughters being lost. But she knew her baby … well, all of us, were in danger."

"I helped her through the pregnancy and then … we gave the child up for adoption," Grams said. "You … you were just a baby yourself. You all were so little, you didn't even realize what had happened."

"Oh God," Kenzie breathed, feeling her knees buckle. Her head was spinning as she turned and leaned against the cool stone window sill for support. "We …we have another sister?"

"Yeah," Kennedy said with a half smile, putting her arm around Kenzie to support her. "We think we've found her, too."

Kenzie's tears were blurring her vision. "If – if the Elders were so worried about losing me here, why did they send me?"

Kennedy's brow furrowed and she looked to Katlin and grams who seemed equally confused. The youngest O'Neil sniffled and wiped her tears, not believing they didn't see.

"The white tower of kings … Isn't it obvious? It's talking about Minas Tirith," the young witch said.

"Oh my God," Katlin breathed, looking to Kennedy. "Lost doesn't mean her death…" she trailed off.

Kennedy laughed, tears of her own in her eyes, "It means she'll find her place here. It makes perfect sense."

"But …" Kenzie started, her sisters turning toward her. "If I'm still alive, how can the Power of Three exist with the other sister?"

"You would be surprised how it works, dear one," Grams said with a soft smile. "We get her in the Manor, at the right time, and all will be as it should."

Kenzie swallowed hard, "But…"

"You changing your mind now?" Katlin asked, a teasing look warring with the sadness sin her eyes.

The youngest sister sniffled again, "You obviously have." She then heaved a great sigh. "I – I don't know. I don't know what to think right now."

Katlin looked to Kennedy and Grams, clearly at a lost as to what to say next. Grams, however, gave her a reassuring smile before she turned to Kenzie. "I think you and Katlin could do with a talk. Where's this elven protector of yours now? Kennedy can introduce us."

Kenzie gaped at her grandmother for a moment, "Um, out the door, take a left to the end of the hallway, another left and you'll be headed toward the throne room. Though I imagine he's staying with in earshot of here. He's on edge."

"Fantastic," Grams said, kissing Kenzie's cheek, then Katlin's before instructing Kennedy to lead on.

When they were gone, Kenzie and Katlin stood alone, looking at each other in the awkward silence. It occurred to Kenzie then that this had been the first time she and her eldest sister had seen each other since the blow up at Dunharrow. Kenzie pursed her lips before she turned her head down. She had never experienced this before, feeling uncomfortable in her sister's presence.

Katlin sighed suddenly and moved to lean beside Kenzie against the sill, "I owe you an apology," she said softly.

Kenzie shook her head, "No … no you don't. Well you kind of do, but it's okay. You didn't want to lose me. You were fighting for me. I would have done the same."

The eldest O'Neil looked over at Kenzie, "I can't believe we never figured it out, you know? We both have dad's temper, and you have his nose."

Kenzie scoffed at that and then turned to Katlin, "You really think I was meant to come here? To stay here?"

Katlin took a deep breath, "I've through about this for a while, ever since Legolas was almost killed." She swallowed hard. "The look in your eyes, the blood on your hands … I tried to imagine what it would have been like if it had been Brian you know? And then I thought about how the Elders tried to keep him and me a part. How you and Kennedy had our backs, even though it almost tore us all a part."

Kenzie reached for over and took her sister's hands. "You love him and he loves you. Your happiness was way more important than our magic."

Katlin nodded. "You're right. Our happiness is more important than this stupid magic. And no lie the Elders tell us changes that so… that's why I'm here with them." She choked out a sob and squeezed Kenzie's hands. "God, I don't want to let you go, but …even I can't stop what's meant to be."

"Katlin," Kenzie started, her heart clenching.

But the eldest O'Neil shook her head, "No. Kenzie, some of us are destined to do great things. As the Charmed Ones, each one of us has always been destined to do great things. And I understand now."

She wiped at her tears, "I finally realize that just because we are meant to fulfill this prophecy doesn't mean that we are meant to do it together. You were _meant _to be here, Kenzie. I can't believe I didn't see it until now. But your destiny has always been to come here, to stand with these people, not with us."

"You are doing more than protecting the Fellowship, Kenzie. You've become a part of it. You're fighting for those you've come to love and who love you in return."

Katlin gave a laugh that broke into a sob, "I never thought you'd never come back. But it makes so much damn sense now. This was the way you were always meant to travel. When Grams always told us everything has a purpose, she was right. This is yours and we … _I_ have to live with that. Even if it means giving you up to that pointy-eared archer."

Kenzie sobbed too, throwing her arms around her sister and hugging her tightly, "Katlin … I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I can't leave you two."

"Oh please," Katlin said with a slight laugh. "Don't tell me you weren't already planning to put off coming back as long as possible."

Kenzie pulled back and laughed through her tears, "How did you guess?"

"You're my sister. I've know you your whole life," Katlin replied, brushing back Kenzie's hair. "And I would be doing the same for Brian."

The two shared a smile and hugged again just as the door opened and Kennedy, Grams and Legolas appeared. Kenzie had to smile as Grams' had her arm looped through Legolas' and she was chatting his ear off.

"Ah, I believe we appeared just at the right moment," Grams said, grinning at the sisters, then at Legolas. "Are you sure you don't have the gift of sight, Legolas? You timed our return rather perfectly."

"Down, Grams," Kenzie chastised playfully as she stood and walked to them.

Legolas smiled lovingly at Kenzie, taking her hand, "Not sight, just a knowledge of Kenzie. After all these months, I suppose it is like we're connected."

Kenzie swore she heard a collective sigh from her grandmother and sisters. Laughing lightly, she squeezed Legolas' hand and then looked at Grams, "Now he's just charming you. So, what's your verdict then?" she asked.

Grams crossed her arms then gave the elf a rather serious gaze. "I dare say he shall do all right. He seems more than worthy of an O'Neil woman. And more than capable of handling one."

Kenzie smirked and looked to Legolas, who was giving Grams a rather bemused look. "You told me you were not testing me," he said.

Grams smirked and shrugged, "I changed my mind."

The three sisters looked at each other knowingly and then laughed.

"We should get going, except, wait! We haven't even talked about the final battle, about the Changer!" Kennedy said.

Kenzie smirked and looked to Legolas, "You want to plan with us?"

The elf looked taken aback as she usually instructed him to wait for her. "Of course I would, ai'er."

"Good, because I have a feeling I know what he's going to do. And this time, we're going to be ready for him."

* * *

**Okay I loved, LOVED writing Grams. It was fun. :) **

**Again, please review! I'll try to have another chapter soon. Thanks everyone! 3**


End file.
